


La culla e l'abisso

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Graphic Description, Incest, M/M, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 38,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: "Lo sai ti odio.Non sembravi sorpreso.Quasi avessi detto lo sai ti amo.Avrei potuto gridare lo sai ti uccido. Lo sai ti amo.Lo sai certe volte vomito al pensiero di averti addosso*."Draco Malfoy ha undici anni.Draco è un ragazzo abbastanza gracile per la sua età, come suo padre gli ricorda di continuo. In questo momento Draco è in piedi di fronte al grande specchio del soggiorno, la cornice dorata di quello specchio scintilla nei deboli raggi del sole pomeridiano...





	1. 1

  
**La culla e l'abisso**  
  


  
  
  
  
_Lo sai ti odio.  
Non sembravi sorpreso.  
Quasi avessi detto lo sai ti amo.   
Avrei potuto gridare lo sai ti uccido. Lo sai ti amo.   
Lo sai certe volte vomito al pensiero di averti addosso*._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy ha undici anni.  
Draco è un ragazzo abbastanza gracile per la sua età, come suo padre gli ricorda di continuo. In questo momento Draco è in piedi di fronte al grande specchio del soggiorno, la cornice dorata di quello specchio scintilla nei deboli raggi del sole pomeridiano.  
Vede un ragazzo con il viso affilato e pallido, la cui somiglianza con quello paterno adesso gli sembra quasi comica. Anche i suoi occhi, dal taglio leggermente obliquo sono molto simili a quelli di suo padre, chiari, di un grigio molto luminoso che tende a cambiare con il tempo, cosa curiosa di cui Draco si è accorto quando aveva sei anni.  
Anche gli occhi di Lucius sembrano cambiare, a volte. Le labbra sono come quelle di Narcissa, nonostante Draco abbia solo dieci anni la piega generosa del suo sorriso porta scritto il nome di sua madre.  
  
  
Draco caracollò nervosamente in corridoio. Se sua madre lo avesse visto si sarebbe infuriata.  
_Non correre in casa Draco, quante volte te l’ho ripetuto?_  
Ed in effetti Draco di tanto in tanto inciampava, la settimana scorsa era addirittura caduto giù dalla scopa.  
Il problema principale di quei giorni per Draco era che non stava più nella pelle, al pensiero che la sua lettera per Hogwarts stesse per arrivare. Di tanto in tanto sollevava gli oggetti, o faceva muovere le tende alle finestre quando ci pensava, la sola idea lo rendeva euforico.  
Ogni giorno poteva essere _il giorno_ , anche se sua madre lo aveva informato che la scuola avrebbe avuto inizio il primo settembre, facendogli notare che era appena la fine di luglio.  
Draco si fermò in tempo, ad un centimetro dal tavolino al centro della sala da pranzo.  
Gli passò per la mente l’idea luminosa del suo manico di scopa nuovo fiammante, al momento appoggiato sul suo letto…ma poi qualcosa di amaro spense la sua fugace fiamma di entusiasmo.  
Aveva combinato un bel guaio, due ore prima, volando dentro casa perché fuori pioveva.  
Draco sapeva che prima o poi un elfo avrebbe informato sua madre e suo padre che il lampadario dello studio al secondo piano era esploso in mille pezzi. D’altra parte i frammenti per quel che ne sapeva Draco erano ancora lì sul pavimento lucido, lui non si era preso la briga di verificare se fossero già stati tolti o meno.  
Aveva poggiato i piedi in terra ed era fuggito come il vento nella sua stanza.  
Erano passate due ore però, e nessuno aveva ancora detto niente. Suo padre non era in casa, c’era da dire questo, quella mattina era uscito per ‘affari’.  
Draco non era eccessivamente preoccupato del castigo. A dire il vero anche quando disobbedendo finiva per farsi male, e scoppiava in lacrime sua madre lo soccorreva e lo consolava, lo stesso faceva suo padre, non dicevano mai _ti sta bene, te l’avevo detto!_ ne’ niente di simile.  
  
A volte Draco aveva preso una o due sculacciate, quando proprio l’aveva combinata grossa, ma niente di particolare.  
Era suo padre a somministrare i castighi, ed a volte lo ammoniva, dicendogli che poteva considerarsi fortunato, visto che c’erano ragazzi che venivano presi a _cinghiate_ per la loro disobbedienza.  
Erano solo parole naturalmente, Lucius non lo aveva mai sfiorato con una cintura, anche se quei racconti inquietavano abbastanza Draco.  
  
Nessuno era ancora in vista, sua madre era da qualche altra parte della casa, Draco si incamminò per l’ampia scalinata del Manor.  
Si buttò sul letto della propria stanza, che era ancora sfatto. Nel piccolo ambiente regnava il caos. il cielo fuori dalla finestra era ancora plumbeo. Draco contemplò i suoi giochi sparsi sul pavimento quasi completamente ingombro. Tanto per fare qualcosa tirò da parte il suo orsacchiotto, lo adagiò sul cuscino. Così l’ambiente non sembrava proprio disordinato come prima, gli parve. Si sentì soddisfatto, e tornò a sdraiarsi. Si addormentò.  
  
Si svegliò al suono della voce di sua madre. Narcissa era china sul suo letto, gli stava accarezzando la fronte e lo chiamava sussurrando. Draco conosceva quel tono. Si destò completamente.  
“Draco, tesoro tuo padre è a casa…perché non mi hai detto di aver fatto scempio del lampadario?”  
Quasi rideva Narcissa. Draco si rilassò all’istante…poi sua madre disse qualcos’altro, di completamente diverso. Draco la vide allungare una busta di sottile pergamena…  
Il ragazzo balzò a sedere con un gridolino di gioia, quasi strappando la lettera per Hogwarts dalle dita di Narcissa. La donna ora sorrideva. Lo osservò aprire la sua lettera, leggerla da cima a fondo per due volte.  
Con un ampio sorriso, Draco appoggiò la lettera per Hogwarts sul comodino con cura, come se si trattasse di un prezioso tesoro.  
“Tuo padre vuole parlarti, tesoro…”  
Draco le indirizzò una mezza occhiata, conosceva anche quel tono. Poi sentì i passi decisi di suo padre lungo il corridoio. Si alzò, con un certo disagio dalle parti dello stomaco.  
Lucius apparve sulla soglia mentre sua madre li lasciava.  
Draco gli circondò la vita con le braccia sottili, Lucius gli sorrise con le sue labbra sottili. Aveva capelli di un biondo chiarissimo, come quelli di Draco, che gli lambivano le spalle, e lo stesso volto pallido ed affilato del figlio. I suoi occhi, chiarissimi e penetranti erano posati sul ragazzo.  
“Perché diavolo devi volare in casa, ragazzo?”  
Draco indietreggiò, assunse una espressione colpevole.  
“Ecco…pioveva.”  
Non era veramente spaventato, anche se l’uomo alto dai capelli chiari aveva mosso un passo verso di lui.  
“Lo abbiamo riparato, comunque.”  
Draco tacque, ma la sua espressione si rasserenò. Era felice, troppo felice per la sua lettera, niente al mondo avrebbe potuto turbarlo.  
Poi Lucius parlò di nuovo, con voce dolce ed indulgente.  
“Credo che ti meriti qualche sculacciata, ragazzo…”  
Lo sguardo di Draco saettò su suo padre. Sbuffò sonoramente.  
“Oh, ma padre… è solo uno stupido lampadario, e per di più è stato riparato…”  
“Sul letto, Draco. Di spalle.”  
  
Draco si incamminò sbuffando. Che seccatura…si stese a pancia in sotto, come aveva fatto varie altre volte.  
Sentì Lucius avvicinarsi, udì il rumore delle sue scarpe lucide sul pavimento.  
Qualcosa di strano si depositò in fondo al suo ventre, una cosa che non aveva nome.  
Poi sentì i pantaloni scendere verso il basso, in un gesto fluido e deciso.  
“Ehi!” protestò. Lucius non lo aveva mai sculacciato a pelle…Draco cominciava ad essere preoccupato. Prima che potesse darsi eccessiva pena, però, arrivò il primo sonoro schiocco.  
  
Draco emise un verso sorpreso, poi le sue dita si flessero a pugno, stringendo il lenzuolo del letto ancora sfatto.  
Una volta, due volte, tre volte…  
“Basta, padre…mi fa male!”  
In genere al suo ‘ mi fa male’ Lucius smetteva immediatamente di sculacciarlo, per quanto grave fosse quello che Draco aveva combinato. In genere Draco attaccava con ‘ mi fai male’ alla seconda sculacciata. Neppure quella volta i colpi sulla pelle esposta erano così violenti…ma Draco si sentì ugualmente le lacrime agli occhi, e uno strano dispetto nel ventre. A sorpresa, Lucius non si fermò. Gli allentò un altro schiaffo, senza parlare, poi un altro ancora.  
  
Draco era lì lì per mettersi ad urlare ‘mamma!’ come faceva quando voleva a tutti i costi spuntarla per qualcosa…quando Lucius aveva smesso.  
  
Draco si sentiva il sedere bruciante, anche se non era propriamente dolore.  
Lucius, alle sue spalle non parlava, ma Draco non si mosse. Qualcosa gli disse di rimanere immobile.  
Sentì le dita di Lucius indugiare sulla sua pelle nuda, lentamente. Se adesso gli fosse arrivato un altro schiaffo, pensò in un lampo si sarebbe messo a gridare con tutte le sue forze…invece sentì qualcosa di fresco sulla pelle. Lucius era seduto sul letto e gli stava applicando la pozione con movimenti regolari e precisi.  
Si, era unguento, verificò Draco girandosi velocemente per poi tornare a fissare il muro di fronte al letto.  
Non gli faceva mia così male, però.  
Unguento per due sole sculacciate…gli sembrava assurdo…era la prima volta che Lucius usava qualcosa del genere, era una novità assoluta. Draco rimase immobile. Stava pensando alla cena, ed aveva aperto bocca per chiedere al padre di sbrigarsi perché aveva fame, quando aveva sentito le dita umide di Lucius nel solco tra le natiche.  
  
“Cosa…ma lì non mi hai mica…”  
“Stai fermo. Ti ricordi quando abbiamo messo la suppostina, questo inverno?”  
Draco se ne ricordava. Aveva avuto una colossale influenza, che aveva preoccupato a morte Narcissa. Avevano chiamato un medimago, che aveva visitato Draco e dato loro pozioni e unguenti specifici. Tra di essi, c’erano quelle sgradevoli _cose_ …fastidiose da morire.  
Draco emise un verso stizzito.  
“Ecco, si tratta di qualcosa di simile. Non ci metteremo molto. Fermo.”  
Draco obbedì, mentre le dita umide scendevano nel suo corpo, dunque lo abbandonavano dopo qualche secondo.  
Poi gli fu detto di rivestirsi, e di scendere a cena. Lucius uscì a passo spedito dalla stanza.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Draco non stava nella pelle per via dell’imminente visita a Diagon Alley. Era tempo di comprare le cose per la scuola…si infilò nel letto pregustando il piacere dell’indomani. Il suo braccio si strinse possessivo sul suo sdrucito orso di pezza. A letto presto si era raccomandata Narcissa, o andrò io a prendere le tue cose per la scuola.  
Chissà se sua madre lo avrebbe lasciato andare da solo ad esplorare…lei si fermava sempre a chiacchierare quando erano in giro, e Draco doveva aspettare che finisse, era una noia…si era quasi addormentato quando sentì l’orso scivolare dalle proprie dita.  
Si riebbe, allungando il braccio destro, ma incontrò quello di suo padre. Lucius lo fissava serio, i capelli chiari sulle spalle, la camicia che indossava per dormire perfettamente stirata dall’elfo.  
  
“Vuoi portare ad Hogwarts il tuo orso, Draco?”  
  
Il ragazzo fissò il sorriso ironico di suo padre. Era una mezza luna tagliente… a volte Lucius lo punzecchiava così, a Draco non piaceva, ma accadeva.  
Come sempre faceva in quei momenti, assunse una espressione dura, quasi arrogante.  
“No. Ma adesso ridammelo.”  
Lucius non si mosse, la sua espressione rimase impassibile.  
“Dormi.”  
Draco sentì le lacrime salire…suo padre continuava a stringere nelle lunghe dita il suo orso, tenendolo ben fuori dalla sua portata.  
Istintivamente, senza sapere perché, con un gran senso di disagio sotto lo sterno Draco afferrò il proprio cuscino e se lo strinse addosso. I suoi capelli chiari scivolarono verso la stoffa, quando il ragazzo vi affondò il viso.  
“Non si dorme così. Rimetti a posto quel cuscino.”  
Draco sollevò gli occhi su suo padre, ormai erano pieni di lacrime. Colse un lampo umido negli occhi dell’uomo, che sgretolò la sua espressione risoluta… poi udì la voce di Narcissa dalla porta.  
Sua madre entrò nella stanza, arrivò fino al letto.  
“Lucius?” Chiamò con voce reduce dal sonno. Poi il suo braccio destro afferrò l’orso dalla stretta del marito, lo porse al ragazzo raggomitolato sul letto. Draco lo afferrò all’istante, lasciando andare il cuscino.  
“Non può portarselo ad Hogwarts…lo prenderanno tutti in giro…è tempo che lasci perdere quel coso.”  
Ma Narcissa stava uscendo dalla stanza, e la sua occhiata diceva a Lucius di seguirla.  
Lucius indirizzò un freddo sguardo di rimprovero al figlio, dunque seguì sua moglie.   
  
  
  
  
*Revolver, Santacroce.


	2. 2

  
  
  
  
C’era questo ragazzo, in piedi vicino a lui nel negozio che vendeva le divise per Hogwarts, che non sapeva niente di niente.   
Draco si rendeva conto di averlo messo in imbarazzo quando all’ennesimo ‘ehm’ il ragazzo di cui tra l’altro non aveva neppure chiesto il nome, fissava un punto oltre la grande vetrina del negozio.  
  
Poi però i suoi occhi avevano avuto un guizzo ed aveva esclamato 'Hagrid!'.  
Fuori, con due gelati in mano, c’era un ormone che doveva chiamarsi Hagrid. Draco si illuminò. Ogni tanto suo padre aveva lasciato cadere qualche parola velenosa su un certo Hagrid che lavorava ad Hogwarts come guardiacaccia, così quando il ragazzo con i capelli scuri mostrò di conoscerlo a sua volta, Draco ripropose il ‘ho sentito che certe volte si ubriaca e da fuoco alla capanna in cui vive’ di Lucius.  
  
Tentativo maldestro di rompere il ghiaccio il suo…sperava che magari l’altro ragazzo gli avrebbe dato ragione, ed avrebbero iniziato a chiacchierare più speditamente, invece lui replicò con un freddo ‘ secondo me è geniale’ e poi lo raggiunse, con la sua divisa appena comprata sotto braccio.  
Draco restò diligentemente in piedi a farsi sistemare la divisa, fino a che Narcissa non entrò nel negozio carica di pacchetti. Draco le raccontò l’accaduto. Sua madre sorrise.  
“Gli hai chiesto come si chiamava, Draco?”  
“Ehm…no madre.”  
Narcissa sospirò.  
“Oh tesoro, è buona educazione presentarsi…” Aveva osservato la donna con tono indulgente.  
  
  
Il primo settembre Draco aveva preso l’espresso per Hogwarts assieme a tutti gli altri ragazzi, lasciandosi alle spalle per la prima volta la casa in cui era nato, suo padre, sua madre e…il suo orsacchiotto.  
Naturalmente non poteva portarlo con se’, gli avevano ricordato al momento di fare i bagagli anche se non ce n’era bisogno.  
Tempo di salire sull’espresso per Hogwarts e di sentire il treno iniziare a muoversi, e Draco scoprì con suo sommo sgomento l’identità del ragazzo che aveva incontrato mentre comprava la divisa.  
Lo ricollegò ad Hagrid, quel mezzo gigante dall’aria sinistra, captando la conversazione di due ragazzi intenti a parlottare vicino allo scompartimento del macchinista.  
  
Harry Potter, l’orfano ormai leggendario, il ragazzo sfuggito alla maledizione di Tu-Sai-Chi era stato visto e riconosciuto in giro per Dagon Alley accompagnato dal guardiacaccia di Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid.  
I due ragazzi eran perplessi da quest’ultimo particolare, insomma possibile che Harry non avesse parenti che potessero accompagnarlo, o che addirittura Hagrid fosse un suo parente?   
Draco si era sentito un po’ a disagio nell’apprendere la verità, e non aveva potuto fare a meno di punzecchiare un goffo ragazzo che continuava a perdere dappertutto il suo rospo. Nel suo scompartimento si era seduto tra due ragazzi grandi e grossi che lo guardavano con tanto d’occhi…in fondo, aveva pensato con una punta d’orgoglio il ragazzino pallido nella sua divisa per Hogwarts nuova di zecca, anche lui Draco era discretamente famoso.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Si era presentato senza indugio ad Harry mentre erano in attesa di venire smistati, di fronte all’ingresso della gigantesca sala grande di Hogwarts.  
Aveva teso la mano verso Harry mentre i due ragazzi dalla stazza enorme che aveva incontrato in treno lo affiancavano parlottando tra di loro e spedendo occhiate curiose a Potter.  
Draco aveva notato che il ragazzo si portava appresso un Weasley…o almeno suppose che fosse un Weasley quel ragazzo con i capelli rossi e l’aria trasandata che continuava a scrutarlo con sospetto.  
Lucius gliene aveva raccontate talmente tante sui Weasley che dormivano in una specie di baracca, tutti in una stanza, che si passavano l’un l’altro i vestiti senza lavarli, che Draco non si era sorpreso affatto quando quel ragazzo con i capelli rossi aveva emesso una specie di sbuffo ironico al sentire il suo nome.  
Si era voltato verso di lui ed aveva replicato freddamente a quella risata camuffata, sentendosi vagamente umiliato. Non c’era bisogno di quel Weasley a ricordargli il nome stravagante, imponente che portava…gli piaceva, d’accordo ma lo metteva anche in imbarazzo.  
“Tu devi essere un Weasley…mio padre mi ha detto tutto di te. Abiti di seconda mano, capelli rossi e…beh hai un odore strano, lo sai? Potter, meglio che tu sappia subito con chi è meglio stringere o meno amicizia, cioé voglio dire, ci sono un sacco di persone giuste con cui stringerla…”  
Il Weasley era arrossito fino alla punta dei capelli, e Potter aveva guardato freddamente la sua mano tesa…  
“Penso di saper riconoscere da solo le persone sbagliate e quelle giuste, grazie.”  
Aveva replicato freddamente, ed a quel punto li avevano interrotti per farli entrare tutti in fila nella enorme sala grande per lo smistamento.  
Draco nascondeva a stento di esserci rimasto parecchio male, ora Potter camminava davanti a lui di svariati passi. Potter venne assegnato a Grifondoro, mentre lui, Draco finì a Serpeverde.  
Draco prese posto al suo tavolo con una certa soddisfazione, tutta la sua famiglia era stata a Serpeverde.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Nel corso delle settimane seguenti, Draco aveva finito per rimuginarsi quell’episodio con Potter così tanto nella testa da ritrovarsi a scriverne per lettera.  
Lo raccontò a suo padre con una certa dovizia di particolari. Lucius gli rispose di lasciar perdere Potter, evidentemente il ragazzo doveva essersi montato la testa.   
Aggiunse inoltre un freddo post scriptum alla sua lunga lettera di risposta che recitava più o meno così: _un ragazzo che ha rifiutato di stringere la tua mano, Draco, che ti ha negato la sua amicizia non si merita la tua considerazione. Mi aspetto e mi auguro che tu non gli corra dietro._  
Draco aveva sperimentato una fitta di acuto risentimento dalle parti dello stomaco nel vedere quelle parole tracciate nella grafia elegante ed obliqua di suo padre…il risentimento era tutto per quello scemo di un Potter.  
Fu così che fece, in effetti. Non gli parlò e non lo cercò, anche se non si astenne al punzecchiarlo.  
Tiger e Goyle nel frattempo parevano aver deciso di unirsi a lui, quando di tanto in tanto Draco lasciava cadere cupe allusioni su ‘ quel Potter’ e ‘ quell’altro Weasley là’. Anche Tiger e Goyle erano finiti a Serpeverde.


	3. 3

  
  
  
_Un anno dopo_   
  
  
  
  
“Racconta ancora a papà di come hai fatto prendere un colpo a Potter portandolo fuori dal letto di notte…”   
La voce bassa e divertita di Lucius giunse alla sua destra. Draco sorrise, anche se era piuttosto stufo di dover ripetere quella storia a suo padre.   
L’anno prima Potter aveva salvato addirittura una pietra filosofale dalle grinfie di Voldemort, che dopo essere stato privato del suo corpo e dei suoi poteri aveva posseduto un insegnante di Hogwarts, che tra l’altro aveva dato regolarmente loro lezione per tutta la durata dell’anno scolastico.   
Narcissa era semplicemente infuriata quando la madre di Goyle le aveva riferito che Draco e suo figlio si erano beccati una punizione per aver fatto un giretto fuori dal letto a tarda notte, lì ad Hogwarts.   
Così, ora Draco ripeteva per l’ennesima volta la vera motivazione del suo gesto, e si rammaricava di non essere riuscito a far espellere Potter come aveva sperato. Era stato beccato a sua volta, anche se Potter non l’aveva mai saputo ed aveva scontato un bel mese di punizione.   
Lucius al contrario di sua madre era assolutamente deliziato dalla storia.   
“Peccato tu ti sia fatto punire e non sia riuscito a metterlo nei guai…”   
Lasciò cadere Lucius in tono svagato mentre si infilavano in un negozio pieno di ossa umane, tenaglie, pinze ed ogni sorta di oggetti affascinanti.   
Forse fu per suggestione, forse fu perché ne stava parlando con suo padre fino ad un secondo prima…ma, entrando da Magie Sinister, Draco era sicuro di aver intravisto Potter dietro la vetrina sporca, dalla strada. Naturalmente non c’era nessun Potter lì dentro. Draco si limitò ad osservare la merce esposta con blando interesse. Suo padre aveva iniziato a parlottare con il proprietario, Sinister dopo avergli raccomandato di non toccare niente.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Erano tornati a casa con qualche novità. L’elenco di cose che Lucius aveva presentato a Sinister era stato accettato per intero, così si sarebbero sbarazzati di un sacco di oggetti per cui Lucius rischiava di finire in galera, o nelle grinfie di quegli sciocchi del ministero, Draco aveva avuto un faccia a faccia con Potter, e…il labbro inferiore di Lucius aveva una macchia violacea al centro, dove Arthur Weasley lo aveva colpito con un pugno.   
Draco sentì Lucius raccontare l’accaduto a sua moglie. Era assolutamente inviperito. Anche Draco si sentiva abbastanza sottosopra.   
Aveva attaccato briga con Weasley, Potter e quell’altra ridicola nata babbana della Granger mentre prendevano i libri di scuola, ma non si aspettava certo che suo padre provocasse in quel modo Arthur Weasley.   
Non gli ripeteva di continuo che era una famiglia pericolosa, di pazzi instabili, resi miserabili da un sacco di figli difficili da mantenere e dalla povertà? Draco non riusciva a capire perchè Lucius avesse dovuto parlarci. Non potevano semplicemente ignorarli?   
Lucius era rimasto di umore nero per tutto il pranzo, ma nel pomeriggio aveva accompagnato suo figlio a volare. Il grande giardino del Manor era protetto da incantesimi che consentivano di sorvolarne il grande perimetro, anche di giocare un po’ a Quidditch con palle di fortuna volendo, senza essere visti dai babbani o da altri intrusi.   
Lucius sembrava notevolmente rasserenato, mentre erano per aria. Draco aveva finito con lo sporcarsi interamente i pantaloni di fango e di foglie, sia perché si tuffava in picchiata per ripescare la pluffa, sia perché volava troppo vicino alle chiome degli alberi.   
  
Al momento di riporre le scope, dopo quasi due ore di volo, Lucius aveva indirizzato un sorrisetto al disastro che erano i pantaloni e la camicia di Draco.   
“Andiamo in bagno, ragazzo…ti ci vorrà una specie di opera di scavo, più che un bagno.”   
Ridacchiando a sua volta, e lasciando impronte di fango nella sua scia, Draco lo aveva seguito.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Faceva il bagno da solo, ormai, anche se aveva ritrovato con piacere il suo orso sul letto, quell’estate.   
Era un ragazzo grande, così gli rammentava spesso sua madre.   
Draco infilò un piede nell’enorme vasca da bagno piena di schiuma e di essenze profumate.   
Lucius era seduto ai piedi della vasca, sull’ampio gradino di pietra.   
Draco aveva acconsentito che restasse, al momento suo padre stava dando ordini ad un elfo su come togliere il fango dalla camicia del figlio, raccomandandosi di non usare un lavaggio violento.   
L’elfo uscì con le braccia cariche di abiti. Draco prese a strofinarsi via il fango secco dalle cosce. Com’era possibile che fosse filtrato attraverso gli abiti, imprecò…   
“E dovresti vederti la schiena, ragazzo. Girati…”   
Draco aveva obbedito. Lucius aveva preso a strofinargli con vigore le spalle e le scapole. Era piacevole, molto piacevole. Oltre la schiuma in superficie, l’acqua aveva preso una tinta leggermente _pesante_.   
“Tu voli bene Draco…sarebbe un delitto se non ti scegliessero per la squadra della tua casa, ma come dire hai un piccolo problema logistico. Raccatti tutto ciò che il terreno offre in fatto di fango e foglie.”   
  
Draco emise uno sbuffo a metà tra l’esasperato e l’ironico, voltandosi di nuovo.   
Lucius si era tirato le maniche della camicia sugli avambracci chiari. Lasciò cadere la spugna di lato, sul marmo. Poi fece un cenno con la testa verso Draco.   
  
“Fammi vedere se ti lavi come ti ho detto di fare…”   
Draco abbassò lo sguardo sul suo basso ventre. Non poteva usare l’acqua della vasca, così aprì un rubinetto.   
“Bravo, si apre con cura e si fa scorrere l’acqua…”   
Draco arrossì, del tutto a sorpresa. Ora dava quasi le spalle a suo padre, il quale nel frattempo aveva preso a verificare che non ci fosse altro fango in giro.   
Il fatto era che, quando si toccava in quel modo, scoprendosi certe zone delicate, da un po’ di tempo a quella parte gli accadeva _qualcosa._ .   
Gli era capitato per la prima volta a scuola, una sera nel suo letto, alla fine di quell’anno. Draco sapeva di cosa si trattava naturalmente, gli avevano spiegato tutto nello stesso modo pragmatico con cui era stato istruito circa le corrette pratiche igieniche…ma arrossì quando si voltò di nuovo per uscire dalla doccia, con quella mezza erezione che ora gli ballonzolava pesante davanti al corpo.   
Lucius si era allontanato, con immenso sollievo di Draco ignorò quel dettaglio, porgendogli un accappatoio. Poi chiamò a gran voce l’elfo domestico, perché ripulisse il bagno.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Draco era scivolato sul ginocchio di suo padre, al momento erano nello studio dell’uomo.   
Narcissa lo aveva ammonito cinque minuti prima sul ‘lasciar lavorare in pace la gente’ ma Lucius aveva assicurato che il ragazzo non gli era di nessun fastidio. Non lo aveva visto per un anno intero, accidenti, voleva pur passare del tempo con suo figlio…aveva risposto.   
Così ora Draco sedeva un po’ scomodo, un braccio di suo padre intorno al petto, mentre l’attenzione di Lucius era tutta per una lettera che l’uomo teneva nell’altra mano. Draco indossava l’ampio pigiama di seta che usava a casa, e la stoffa continuava a scivolare.   
Lucius si chinò su di lui, Draco avvertì l’odore del suo dopo barba e il solletico dei suoi capelli contro la guancia. Gli depose un piccolo bacio sullo zigomo, poi disse ‘aspetta’…e lo issò in una posizione più comoda. Draco sedette finalmente in modo stabile, i piedi ad almeno dieci centimetri da terra.   
Accidenti se era alto, suo padre.   
Lucius tornò a scrutare la sua lettera, borbottando, Draco si voltò per osservare qualcosa che luccicava sulla libreria, e scivolò leggermente verso destra.   
Sentì la mano forte e sottile di suo padre sollevarlo di nuovo come se il suo peso fosse inesistente, ma questa volta l’uomo gliela aveva messa distrattamente sotto il sedere.   
Durò una frazione di secondo quel contatto, il tempo di sentirsi sfiorare dalla presa morbida delle dita in un punto che, misteriosamente, Draco si sentì _torcere_.   
Lucius prese a sfogliare un fascio di pergamene, Draco udì il rumore della carta che passava tra le dita…   
Nelle pieghe del suo pigiama, la sua erezione si era misteriosamente risvegliata. Se ne stette immobile, aspettò che passasse, si concentrò su quel qualcosa di luminoso con lo sguardo, scoprì che era una specie di porta documenti lasciato da qualcuno sulla libreria dello studio.   
La sua erezione non scemò. Draco serrò impercettibilmente le ginocchia contro la gamba di Lucius, quasi senza rendersene conto.   
Uno stranissimo calore divampava in una strana linea di fuoco dal suo pube al suo sterno.   
Fissò ancora la libreria.   
Forse un elfo aveva lasciato lì quell’affare…chissà se era stato punito.   
Nell’ampio studio c’era ancora tanta luce naturale, ma Draco sapeva che di lì a poco gli elfi sarebbero passati ad accendere le lampade…poi la voce di suo padre interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri.   
  
“Che cosa stai facendo?”   
Gli mormorò sommessamente Lucius, abbandonando le sue carte.   
Draco sobbalzò, come se lo avessero scosso…e fu completamente consapevole della presenza calda della gamba di suo padre sotto di se’, come lo fu della sua erezione nascosta dalla stoffa del pigiama, del dondolio del suo bacino. Si bloccò di colpo. Non si era reso conto di avere iniziato ad _oscillare._   
Ammutolito e confuso, si limitò a dare le spalle a suo padre, che intanto al suo silenzio aveva passato di nuovo un braccio intorno al suo petto.   
Lo tirò leggermente indietro. Poi si sporse di qualche centimetro con il capo oltre la spalla sottile di Draco.   
“Oops…ecco cos'era.”   
Draco si sentì arrossire. Il tono di Lucius, però, non era ironico, o freddo, o irato.   
“Vuoi andare nella tua stanza?”   
Draco scosse la testa.   
Lucius gli sfiorò la guancia pallida con la mano.   
“Niente di cui preoccuparsi…lo sai, no? Dopo nella tua stanza puoi fare quella cosa con la mano…”   
Draco annuì, leggermente meno teso. Il tono di voce di Lucius lo stava rassicurando, era il tono che utilizzava quando Draco era spaventato, o turbato da qualcosa.   
Si appoggiò di nuovo contro il petto solido di suo padre. La sua erezione si era lentamente ammorbidita, lasciandolo piacevolmente languido.   
  
“Puoi dondolarti ancora un po’, se ti piace. Anche se preferirei usassi un bracciolo o il tuo cuscino, d’ora in poi.”   
  
Draco si era voltato a guardare suo padre, sorpreso. Lucius gli aveva indirizzato un mezzo sorriso con sguardo limpido, tornando a concentrarsi sulla scrivania. 


	4. 4

  
  
  
  
Draco finì per addormentarsi con la schiena contro il petto di suo padre.  
Lucius se ne accorse perché il ragazzo aveva rischiato di scivolare giù in terra.  
Lo prese tra le braccia con un leggero sforzo, alzandosi. Draco continuò a dormire. Ormai era pomeriggio inoltrato. L’uomo lo portò fino alla sua stanza, quindi lo depose sul letto, poi uscì silenziosamente, per tornare nel suo studio. Era tempo di inviare qualche gufo, prima che calasse la notte.   
  
  
Draco si svegliò cinque minuti dopo che suo padre era uscito dalla sua stanza.  
Si rese conto di essersi assopito. Sbadigliò, notò che c’era meno luce, il pomeriggio gli si depositò addosso come la stanchezza piacevole che sentiva nelle gambe, nelle braccia. Notò che il pavimento della sua stanza era sgombro, gli elfi dovevano aver riordinato.  
Draco alzò una mano diafana per grattarsi velocemente la pancia, la testa affondata nel cuscino.  
Le sue dita scesero fino al basso ventre.  
Lanciò una rapida occhiata alla porta.  
Il fantasma di quella strana sensazione gli aleggiò di nuovo nel basso ventre, completamente avulso adesso dalla mano che glielo aveva procurato. C’era solo questa sensazione, quasi fragrante nella sua memoria, quasi crepitante sotto la sua pelle.  
Come un punto rosso e caldo nel suo orizzonte. La porta della sua stanza era stata richiusa.  
Draco fece scendere rapidamente la mano nei pantaloni del pigiama.  
Il suo corpo era morbido e caldo laggiù, di nuovo _sveglio_.  
Iniziò a sfiorarsi con calma, giocherellando un po’ con il calore che ora sentiva dilagare nel corpo.  
La sua mano scese indolente a sfiorare i testicoli. Uno strano brivido lo colse, all’improvviso.  
_Braccioli o poltrone_ ricordò con un fitta di smorto imbarazzo.  
Le sue dita si serrarono intorno all’erezione, che adesso era completa.  
Istintivamente, portò le dita a scorrere dall’alto verso il basso.   
Aveva già fatto qualcosa di simile, nel letto del suo dormitorio ad Hogwarts. Gli tornò alla mente il russare di Goyle alla sua sinistra, l’urlo di un uccello notturno fuori dalla finestra, chissà dove, il calore delle coltri, perché era inverno a quel tempo. I due momenti si sovrapposero, la pelle delle emozioni passate ricoprì lo scheletro delle sensazioni appena nate. Iniziò a far scorrere le dita più velocemente, poi fece partecipare il palmo della mano.  
Si stupì quando arrivò al culmine con una intensità che non aveva previsto.  
Per qualche minuto di appannata, sbigottita estasi Draco fissò il soffitto, respirando affannosamente. La sua mano rimase dov’era, poi si ritrasse.  
Finì per alzarsi quando il cielo era già scuro fuori dalla finestra, e l’ora di cena si avvicinava. Andò in bagno, si lavò, si cambiò indossando camicia e pantaloni puliti per scendere a cena.  
Non gli era permesso scendere ai pasti in pigiama.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Questa volta Draco aveva evitato di inzaccherarsi di fango. Come gli fece notare Lucius quando lo vide rientrare con il suo manico di scopa, era un bene che non avesse piovuto quel giorno.  
Sua madre era a Londra, Lucius aveva un mucchio di corrispondenza da sbrigare e non aveva avuto il tempo materiale per volare con suo figlio. Però, quando Draco passò davanti allo studio, si sentì chiamare.  
Entrò un po’ timoroso. Suo padre indossava una camicia di seta scura dal taglio severo, pantaloni in tinta. Portava i luminosi, lisci capelli chiari sulle spalle. Il colletto della sua camicia era aperto.  
Lo invitò con un cenno della mano. Gli disse che avrebbe sbrigato un po’ di corrispondenza e di tediosa burocrazia, dopo di che gli avrebbe letto qualcosa.  
Draco gli scivolò in grembo senza pensare alla volta precedente, si sistemò con il braccio di suo padre intorno al petto. Questa volta il tessuto dei suoi pantaloni era più ruvido e lui non indossava il pigiama, non scivolò. Il libro che aveva in mano assorbiva tutta la sua attenzione.  
Era una versione di Baba Raba e il Ceppo Ghignante ed altre storie, con certe illustrazioni abbastanza impressionanti. Narcissa lo aveva tenuto fuori dalla sua portata fino a quel momento, ma quell’anno glielo aveva fatto prendere dallo scaffale alto della biblioteca del Manor.   
  
Draco ne era stato assolutamente soddisfatto. Come gli aveva detto sua madre, ora era abbastanza grande da non mettersi a piangere di fronte all’immagine in movimento della Morte acquattata a metà del ponte nella fiaba dei Tre Fratelli.  
Quell’immagine era una delle più belle in assoluto dell’intero libro, che era già di per se’ un pezzo più unico che raro. Non c’erano in circolazione molte versioni di quelle fiabe per bambini che includessero una rappresentazione della Morte così realistica e… _magnifica._  
  
Draco sfogliò in silenzio le pagine fino ad arrivare all’incipit della storia dei tre fratelli. Conosceva tutte quelle fiabe naturalmente, ad interessargli non era tanto il testo quando le immagini.  
  
A metà del ponte, spiccava il profilo della Morte, completamente velata da un mantello nero che si muoveva nella brezza serale. Nel disegno era il crepuscolo. Le ampie, scintillanti ali nere della Morte tagliavano in due l’orizzonte. Dal cappuccio del mantello si intravedeva il teschio bianco che aveva per viso.   
Nelle orbite del teschio gli occhi rilucevano ammalianti, era lì che si concentrava il punto di luce dell’intera composizione, non sul cielo, che sembrava un velo evanescente, non sulle ombre del mantello, non sulle schiene dei tre fratelli, che erano il punto più vicino allo spettatore, ma sugli occhi della Morte. Draco li contemplò per qualche secondo e si rese conto che non gli facevano affatto paura, adesso. Non era uno sguardo crudele, sembrava solo luminoso, e basta. Anche il teschio non aveva una espressione ostile, sembrava che aspettasse i tre fratelli con calma, senza volergli torcere un capello o portare alcun rancore.  
  
Quando ebbe contemplato l’illustrazione per qualche minuto, ipnotizzato dal mantello della Morte che si muoveva al fruscio della brezza serale, alla fine si decise a voltare la pagina. Gli ci volle una mezz’ora per contemplare tutte le illustrazioni. Alla fine appoggiò il libro sulla grande scrivania. Si accorse che suo padre aveva smesso di guardare i suoi fogli, ed aveva seguito il suo movimento.  
“Non hai più paura?”  
Draco sbuffò.  
“Non sono più un bambino…”  
Disse con un tono insofferente, e come a darne riprova allungò una mano sul libro, lo riprese tra le mani. Lucius gli depose un piccolo bacio sulla mascella, Draco percepì le sue labbra secche, il suo tocco veloce, quasi burbero.  
“No, certo che no _signore_ ”  
Gli fece Lucius ridacchiando, mentre voltava il capo per assicurare una lettera alla zampa di un allocco.  
Draco osservò il gufo prendere diligentemente il volo, uscire dalla grande finestra aperta dello studio.  
Poi si accorse che Lucius aveva di nuovo voltato la testa, ora sentiva il suo sguardo sopra la spalla.  
Draco guardò in basso…  
Sospirò.  
“Oh…”  
Mormorò, così impercettibilmente che Lucius non lo sentì. Sfogliò ancora il suo libro, ma aveva già mandato a memoria quelle illustrazioni.  
Lucius borbottava qualcosa amaramente, circa un documento il cui contenuto lo contrariava. Draco sentì qualcosa come ‘ dannata legge, se lo approvano mi toccherà sgobbare come un matto’, si sorprese un po’, di solito suo padre non usava quella espressione.  
La sua coscia era di nuovo tiepida e incredibilmente presente tra le sue gambe. Draco avvicinò le ginocchia, strinse la presa. Rimase così, con il libro tra le mani.  
Suo padre continuò a sfogliare carte con quella espressione di disappunto, schioccando di tanto in tanto le labbra come faceva sempre quando qualcosa non era di suo gusto.   
Draco sorpasso di nuovo la splendida illustrazione della Morte, ora una sensazione molto gradevole lo pervadeva, qualcosa che aveva a che fare con quello che sua madre chiamava _gongolare_ …pensò assurdamente Draco. Solo che era sorta così, spontaneamente.  
Lucius affidò altre due lettere all’allocco. Nel frattempo, Draco si era deciso a chiudere di nuovo il suo libro.  
Lucius gli passò un braccio intorno al petto, tirandolo leggermente indietro.  
Draco portò un braccio di fronte al corpo, con aria noncurante. Percepì i capelli di suo padre contro la guancia, immaginò il suo volto accanto, sopra la spalla.  
Udì il tintinnio di una penna che veniva appoggiata di fronte al lussuoso calamaio, sulla scrivania, poi fruscio di carte, altro fascio di lettere che veniva aperto.  
Draco sentì Lucius aprire bocca, esitare. Ora era immobile, Draco.  
  
“Questa posizione ti fa sempre questo effetto?”  
“Ehm…”  
“Non è che lo fai in pubblico, o anche a scuola quando ti siedi normalmente vero?”  
“N-no!” Si affrettò a rispondere Draco, sentendosi improvvisamente pungere nei pressi delle guance.  
Sentì Lucius ridacchiare, ma senza acredine.  
“Calmati un po', Draco...guarda quanto _cazzo_ ti piace...” Soffiò.  
“Padre!” Draco si voltò a guardarlo, Lucius si era portato le dita alla bocca, ma rideva.  
“Si beh, parola proibita Draco. Non ripeterla e soprattutto non davanti a tua madre.”  
Draco soffocò una risata in una specie di sbuffo, poi scivolò giù, sul pavimento.  
Il suo corpo si era calmato, notò. Afferrò il suo libro. “Chiudi la porta, se esci..”   
Vide suo padre sillabare senza guardarlo, perché ora Lucius aveva tra le dita una pergamena con un sacco di timbri, dall’aria ufficiale. “Dannati babbabnofili….” Lo udì Draco imprecare mentre lasciava lo studio.


	5. 5

  
  
  
  
Per Draco era sempre stata una abitudine sedere sulle gambe di suo padre mentre l’uomo lavorava.   
Riusciva a starsene tranquillo, cosa che sorprendeva moltissimo Narcissa.  
Draco era capace di ‘seminare il terrore’ tra i pavoni del giardino, volare per ore nel parco sfoltendo numerose siepi, correre ed essere irrequieto tutto il giorno, ma quando suo padre tornava a casa si sedeva sulle sue ginocchia con la massima tranquillità.  
  
  
Anche quel giorno Lucius lo chiamò, la fine dell’estate era vicina, mancava una settimana all’inizio della scuola.  
La scrivania di Lucius era stranamente sgombra e ordinata, c’era una sola pergamena tra le dita dell’uomo.   
Draco sentì la sua stretta gentile, il braccio intorno al petto, ma questa volta Lucius lo fece mettere in una posizione diversa.  
  
“Non così…ecco.”  
  
Ora Draco sedeva di lato, appoggiato contro la spalla di suo padre. Poteva leggere gli stani caratteri della pergamena, la luce era mite e fredda quel giorno.   
Appoggiò la testa alla spalla di Lucius, lasciando vagare lo sguardo sulla scrivania. I suoi piedi ciondolavano lontani da terra, sulla parte bassa della sedia.  
Lucius si voltò rapidamente verso di lui, Draco inalò il suo odore, si accoccolò contro il calore della sua camicia stirata di fresco.  
“Meglio che ti siedi così…ti pare?”  
  
Draco annuì, giocherellando con un porta penne. Sentiva il battito regolare del cuore di suo padre, percepiva i suoi capelli nei pressi del naso, vicino alla guancia.  
“Alla tua età, i testicoli iniziano a riempirsi…e non ci si calma finché non si pone rimedio.”  
  
Draco indirizzò una occhiata assorta al profilo di Lucius…aveva parlato con tranquillità.  
“Quindi sai…magari è bene che tu faccia _da solo_ certe cose. Dopo ci si sente meglio.”  
Draco aveva annuito, pensieroso. Anche suo padre aveva fatto e faceva le stesse cose? Arrossì nel pensarlo, non pose la domanda ad alta voce, invece continuò a giocherellare col fermacarte, la testa reclinata contro la spalla di suo padre.  
  
“Però è bello…”  
  
Mormorò, osservando la luce che attraversava il vetro, spandendo piccoli arcobaleni sul legno della scrivania.  
Lucius si mosse, respirò, firmò con decisione un documento.  
“Si?”  
Gli mormorò, gli occhi fissi sulla pergamena.  
Draco annuì.  
C’era silenzio, in quell’ora al Manor, si udivano solo gli elfi che riordinavano le cucine, in lontananza.  
“I braccioli non sono la stessa cosa.”  
Fece Draco meditabondo, corrugando le sopracciglia. Si stupì di sentire suo padre ridere, lo guardò rabbuiato, lo prendeva forse in giro?  
Poi sentì il braccio di Lucius muoversi gentilmente sul suo petto, stringerlo con delicatezza.  
“Oh, Draco…” Stava ancora ridendo, le sue parole ne portavano l’eco sommessa.  
Draco ora lo fissava in volto, cercando di determinare se Lucius lo stesse prendendo in giro oppure no.  
Si sentì scivolare, sembrò che volesse farlo scendere.   
Draco aveva appoggiato un piede sul pavimento, ma il braccio di Lucius era ancora stretto intorno al suo petto.  
Draco scivolò nella posizione consueta, sentendo la trama ruvida della stoffa. Si passò tra le dita il fermacarte, la luce lo attraversò ancora, arcobaleni fremettero sulla sua mano.  
Sentì il ginocchio di suo padre flettersi, Lucius aveva appoggiato il piede sul margine rialzato della scrivania, adesso. La sua attenzione, quando Draco gli indirizzò una occhiata interrogativa, era tornata su una cartella in pelle piena di lettere ed altre carte.  
  
Lucius si voltò velocemente verso di lui, indirizzandogli uno sguardo fugace prima di tornare a chinarsi sugli incartamenti.  
“Fallo un po’…”  
Draco restò interdetto.   
Lucius chiamò il gufo della corrispondenza, quello arrivò in un fruscio di ali. L’attenzione dell’uomo era tutta concentrata sulla lettera da assicurare al gufo, che aspettava impaziente sulla scrivania, non lo stava guardando.  
  
Draco impresse una piccola spinta decisa al proprio bacino, questa volta consapevolmente, sentendo immediatamente il suo corpo inviargli un brivido molle.   
Il suo ventre si contrasse, oscillò ancora, premendosi contro il volume solido… Lucius si voltò di nuovo, Draco si bloccò, rimandandogli uno sguardo limpido.   
Suo padre gli accarezzò velocemente la nuca, sorridendo.  
“Vai ragazzo…sei congedato. Ho un po’ di persone a cui rispondere, adesso.”  
Draco era scivolato al suolo con un movimento fluido. Si sentiva strano, le guance gli formicolavano.   
  
Nella sua stanza si accarezzò, astraendo la mente, aggrappandosi alla sensazione della trama della stoffa tiepida.  
Partì per Hogwarts una settimana dopo con un nuovo manico di scopa appena uscito, il modello successivo a quello che possedeva Potter, un sacco di vestiti nuovi e il pensiero di cosa avrebbe fatto ora Potter, che l’anno prima aveva sfoggiato il manico di scopa che Draco aveva tanto desiderato, facendolo morire di invidia. Non solo, aveva avuto anche un posto nella squadra della sua casa.  
Quell’anno Draco era assolutamente deciso ad entrare nella squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde, ad ogni costo.


	6. 6

  
  
  
  
_Qualche tempo dopo_   
  
  
  
Stupidi Dissennatori.   
A causa di quel Black se li erano ritrovati sul treno. Draco non si era sentito per niente bene, era scappato in uno scompartimento nonostante fosse pieno di Weasley che lo guardavano strano al suo ingresso. Tremava, però, e lo avevano fatto sedere.  
Niente in confronto a quel che era accaduto a Potter, comunque: lui era _svenuto_.  
  
Draco non aveva mancato di farglielo notare nella prima settimana di scuola, guadagnandosi una serie di occhiate torve, ma quei Dissennatori, posti tutto intorno al perimetro della scuola facevano sentire strano anche lui.  
Non fosse bastato quel che era accaduto durante l’ultima sera della vacanze doveva mettercisi anche quella sensazione orribile, di gelo e soffocamento che ti prendeva alla gola quando uno di quegli orrori si avvicinava. Draco sperava che Black fosse catturato al più presto.  
A quanto suo padre gli aveva riferito una sera di quella estate al Manor, Black era il responsabile dell’omicidio dei genitori di Potter. Li aveva traditi, consegnandoli all’Oscuro Signore.  
Suo malgrado, Draco aveva sentito uno strano moto di vicinanza verso il ragazzo.  
Ormai lui e Potter erano nemici giurati, e Draco trovava difficile accantonare il tono sarcastico che usava in sua presenza, le sue punzecchiature.   
Ci si erano messi anche Weasley e la Granger naturalmente, quei tre erano inseparabili. L’anno prima Draco aveva capito che suo padre aveva avuto un ruolo abbastanza importante nella storia della Camera dei Segreti, anche se quando lo aveva pregato di raccontargli cos’era accaduto _veramente_ Lucius si era dimostrato assai reticente.  
  
Durante quell’anno, Draco era riuscito ad entrare nella squadra di Quidditch della sua casa, anche perché Lucius aveva regalato a tutti i giocatori un manico di scopa ultimo modello.  
Draco si era sentito a disagio, avrebbe preferito che non lo facesse in un certo senso, nonostante non avesse mancato di sbandiere la generosità paterna a destra e a manca.   
Aveva finito per rispondere inviperito alla Granger perché la ragazza lo aveva accusato di essersi ‘comprato l’ammissione’ di fronte a tutti, cosa che aveva ulteriormente inasprito l’inimicizia tra lui e Potter.  
  
C’era da dire che in quella occasione, Draco aveva cercato di combattere il suo imbarazzo facendo dell’ironia sulle pessime scope del Grifondoro.   
Soprattutto aveva caricato la dose di lazzi e battutine perché c’era Potter…era così, tra di loro, ogni volta che Potter era in giro, Draco si ritrovava a tirare fuori il peggio di se’, senza quasi rendersene conto.   
Si erano quasi picchiati in quell’occasione, e se la bacchetta di Weasley non fosse stata difettosa Draco avrebbe vomitato lumache per tutto il pomeriggio.  
Adesso, con quello che era venuto a sapere di Black, Draco si sentiva _prudere_ dentro.  
Lo avvicinò nel sotterraneo di Pozioni, mentre si stavano lavando le mani al termine della lezione.  
“Andrai a cercarlo? Oppure lascerai fare agli Auror?”  
Ma Potter lo aveva squadrato accigliato, con quell’aria dura che riservava solo e soltanto a Draco Malfoy.  
“Di che cosa stai parlando?”  
  
  
Ancora una volta Harry lo aveva sorpreso. Possibile che non sapesse?  
Draco si era tolto d’impaccio, concludendo con un: “Se si fosse trattato di me, sarei fuori a cercarlo per ficcargli un bolide su per il…” Aveva rischiato di farsi beccare da Snape, che per fortuna non aveva sentito il finale della sua frase.  
Potter aveva continuato a squadrarlo sbigottito però, mettendolo disagio fino a che Draco non si era allontanato.  
Quindi, la situazione era tesa, estremamente tesa quell’anno. Poi, appena due settimane prima era accaduto _quello_.  
Draco aveva detto a suo padre di essere troppo grande per sedersi ancora su di lui mentre lavorava. Non è che lo pensasse, ma voleva darsi un tono. Certe volte non si sentiva affatto diverso dall’anno prima, certe altre invece gli sembrava che fossero passati eoni di una galassia aliena, tra l’anno precedente e il tempo di adesso.  
Alla fine Draco si era seduto con cautela, chiedendo a Lucius se per caso gli pesasse troppo.  
Suo padre aveva risposto di no, e Draco aveva constatato che i suoi piedi non toccavano terra quando era seduto così su suo padre. Anche quella sera Lucius stava lavorando.  
  
Draco non si era reso conto di essersi seduto alla vecchia maniera, dando le spalle a Lucius, fino a che l’uomo non gli aveva circondato dolcemente il petto con un braccio. Allora si era mosso, sentendosi un vago sobbalzo dalle parti dello sterno. Si era reso conto con sommo stupore, che qualcosa almeno era rimasto esattamente come l’anno prima.  
  
Come la visita di un amico dimenticato da tempo, e non interamente...compreso. Con un moto di stizza aveva cercato di respingere quella sensazione, di calmarsi, ma poi il ginocchio di Lucius si era sollevato, allontanando di qualche centimetro ancora i piedi di Draco dal pavimento.  
L’oscillazione lo aveva sospinto leggermente in avanti, facendo aderire con dolorosa precisione il suo corpo alla gamba di Lucius, avvolta in pantaloni di alta fattura dal tessuto morbido, dalla piega impeccabile.  
  
Draco aveva osservato stupito la reazione del suo corpo. Aveva usato la parte bassa del torso per tornare nella posizione di prima. In quel momento aveva udito la voce sommessa e pensosa di suo padre, alle spalle.  
“Credevo che così facessero più le ragazze che i ragazzi…”  
Draco era arrossito, sentendosi pungere all’altezza dello stomaco. Come sarebbe, le ragazze?  
Era rimasto immobile, senza sapere cosa rispondere, se rispondere, alla fine aveva optato per il silenzio.  
  
Silenzio, e il suo bacino che si _contraeva_ cercando quel contatto, esplorandolo con insolita, strana veemenza.  
  
“Ehi…” Aveva mormorato Lucius, completamente spiazzato.  
Draco aveva ripetuto il suo movimento, la sua oscillazione, premendosi verso il basso con movimenti decisi.  
  
Si era aspettato da un momento all’altro di essere bloccato e spedito via, ma Lucius non si era mosso, ne’ lo aveva sfiorato con un dito. La sua coscia era rimasta immobile sotto la stretta di Draco.  
Il ragazzo aveva avuto intenzione di fermarsi, ci aveva pensato debolmente…  
ma all’improvviso, in una fitta quasi _liquida_ la sua mente aveva avuto un sobbalzo nel bianco.  
Draco ricordava di aver fissato il pavimento lucido davanti alla scrivania per qualche secondo, con i lati del campo visivo permeati di una specie di nebbiolina, rendendosi lentamente conto di quanto era appena accaduto.  
Aveva registrato a sorpresa una fitta di cocente vergogna, gli era venuta voglia di piangere.  
Lucius aveva continuato a tenere il braccio abbandonato sulla scrivania per tutto il tempo.  
Draco pensò con terrore che si sarebbe arrabbiato, cacciandolo, ma l’uomo gli passò il braccio intorno, finalmente si mosse.  
“Più tranquillo adesso?” Gli aveva mormorato con tono assolutamente controllato, quasi indolente.  
  
Draco aveva emesso un singhiozzo che era suonato strano, discordante in quell’ambiente calmo e lussuoso, cogliendo una nota dell’aroma che Lucius usava come dopobarba, e l’odore secco della stoffa inamidata della sua elegante camicia.  
“No…no tesoro dai…”  
Aveva udito la voce di Lucius nell’orecchio.  
“Va tutto bene…Vorrà dire che è arrivato il momento di sedere sulla sedia, no?”  
Ma Draco aveva pianto lo stesso, anche se Lucius lo aveva accarezzato e rassicurato.


	7. 7

  
  
  
Non c’erano altri momenti in cui suo padre aveva un qualche tipo di contatto fisico con lui, a parte quelli che Draco trascorreva nello studio il pomeriggio tardi.  
  
Draco continuò a sedere sulla sua gamba mentre lavorava, ma sempre con le ginocchia verso l’interno della sedia, e sempre appoggiandogli la testa al petto.  
  
Un po’ se ne vergognava, Draco, ma sua madre non aveva avuto nulla da ridire…padre e figlio si vedevano così di rado durante l’anno, e anche nelle giornate estive Draco non faceva che correre qui e lì…ragion per cui Narcissa non aveva niente da obiettare quando Lucius chiamava Draco nello studio, ora. Draco finiva quasi sempre per addormentarsi, e Lucius lo prendeva in braccio per depositarlo nel suo letto, dopo.  
  
  
Quell’anno si era concluso con la misteriosa fuga si Sirius Black dai Dissennatori.  
Alla fine non erano riusciti a riconsegnarlo nelle mani del Ministero, ne’ a farlo tornare ad Azkaban…fatto assai curioso, a quanto pareva anche l’Ippogrifo che durante una lezione di cura delle creature magiche aveva ferito Draco ad un braccio era riuscito misteriosamente a sciogliere la corda che lo teneva legato ed a fuggirsene. Quello era l’anno delle _grandi fughe_ concluse con disappunto Draco, in quell’afoso fine pomeriggio di Agosto, con la testa appoggiata alla spalla di suo padre.   
  
  
Lui era completamente d’accordo con suo padre, un animale come quello doveva essere soppresso.  
Lo aveva insultato, quando Hagrid gli aveva raccomandato di non farlo…e dentro di se’, in un moto sgradevole, questa consapevolezza era molto acuta in Draco.  
Ma quell’anno Silente aveva fatto insegnare addirittura quell’Hagrid!  
Quell’anno avevano avuto maledetti Dissennatori intorno al perimetro della scuola, e perfino nel campo da Quidditch…Draco non aveva potuto resistere all’idea di punzecchiare e magari far cacciare tramite suo padre un amico di Potter.  
Visto che non riusciva a far espellere Potter o a metterlo nei guai, anzi ci finiva lui stesso ogni volta che provava a mettere nel sacco Potter, aveva almeno sperato di far sloggiare quel ridicolo Hagrid.  
Invece era andato tutto storto, Hagrid era ancora ad Hogwarts, l’Ippogrifo non era passato per la scure del boia. Se Draco non avesse avuto altro per la testa, quella estate il malcontento lo avrebbe forse dominato, assieme al pensiero irritante della faccia beffarda di Potter, che gli faceva sempre saltare i nervi.  
Ma di lì a pochi giorni si sarebbe tenuta la Coppa internazionale di Quidditch, e lui Draco non stava più nella pelle.  
Lui, suo padre e sua madre sarebbero stati ospiti del ministro della magia in persona, tribuna d’onore.   
  
  
Rigirandosi nella testa quel pensiero piacevole, che aveva sepolto il viso di Potter in fondo alla sua memoria, Draco era scivolato lentamente nel sonno.  
Questa volta si sentì chiamare dolcemente…poi avvertì qualcosa di caldo sulla spalla.  
Lucius lo stava sorreggendo, impedendogli di scivolare giù. Come aveva fatto anche l’altra volta, suo padre gli stava baciando leggermente il lato destro del collo.  
Draco emise un pigro sbadiglio, ed un verso inarticolato. Doveva quasi essere ora di cena…inalò l’odore di Lucius, percepì i suoi capelli contro la mascella.  
Le labbra sottili si soffermarono in un punto, Draco le _percepì_ schiudersi, e poi come l’altra volta, arrivò il rapida la percezione della lingua che guizzava sulla pelle. Anche questa volta mentre le labbra si chiudevano e si allontanavano Draco percepì una piccola fitta, come una specie di _puntura_ , ma prima che avesse il tempo di rendersene davvero conto suo padre aveva sollevato la testa e lo aveva fatto alzare.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Naturalmente, Potter, Weasley e quell’altra Granger dovevano essere in tribuna d’onore, appena un posto sotto di loro, in compagnia di quel ridicolo babbanofilo del padre di Ronald.  
Ci furono attimi di tensione, quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono al di sopra dello stadio invaso dal caos, dalle risa e dai cori. La partita stava per iniziare. Draco prese posto tra sua madre e suo padre, osservando il volto ignaro di Cornelius Cramell che si spostava sorridente da suo padre al padre dei Weasley.  
Per quanto la partita fosse coinvolgente, e l’atmosfera euforica, Draco non poté fare a meno di colpire ‘casualmente’ Weasley alla nuca, non troppo forte però…e corredando la prodezza con un vago ‘ uh scusa Weasley, non ti avevo visto’. Captò il sorriso che guizzò sulle labbra di suo padre, elegantemente abbigliato per l’occasione, i lisci capelli chiari che scintillavano alla luce delle tribune.  
Poi gli lanciò una mezza occhiata indulgente di rimprovero e lo invitò a sedersi.  
  
La loro tenda era una delle più enormi e sfarzose, c’erano addirittura pavoni vivi legati all’ingresso, venivano direttamente dal giardino del Manor.  
Aveva un sacco di torri e piccoli balconi, quella tenda, e a Draco piaceva un sacco.  
Quella sera, dopo la partita, dopo essersi ritirato assieme alla sua famiglia, Draco era abbastanza euforico.   
Sedette nel salotto interamente verde della tenda, il cui interno era enorme grazie alla magia…pensò a che razza di appartamento puzzolente doveva essere la tenda dei Weasley, mentre sprofondava nei morbidi cuscini del divano. Sua madre andò a letto presto, mentre Lucius diede disposizione all’elfo che li aveva seguiti perché preparasse da bere qualcosa di caldo.  
  
Suo padre gli scivolò seduto vicino, chiacchierano per un bel po’ del risultato della partita, che tra l’altro aveva sorpreso tutti, poi bevvero il tonico dal sapore floreale che l’elfo portò loro, infine esaurito ogni argomento di conversazione calò il silenzio. Lucius gli domandò se fosse stanco, girandosi verso di lui. Il suo volto sottile riluceva di riflessi versi sotto quella tenda magica.  
  
Draco si sentì passare una mano intorno al petto, e scivolò grato nella stretta di suo padre.  
Scivolò seduto sulla gamba sinistra di Lucius.   
“Sarà ora di andare a letto, ragazzo…” Osservò suo padre, ma Draco emise un flebile verso di diniego. Appoggiò il capo contro il petto di Lucius. Ora l’uomo si era tolto la giacca e il mantello, ed era semplicemente in camicia.  
Fuori dalla tenda, da qualche parte arrivava un gran vociare, e scoppi, e risa. Draco pensò all’euforia post partita, doveva essere ancora viva là fuori.  
Poi Lucius si chinò leggermente sulla sua spalla, e Draco sentì la _curva_ tracciata dalle sue labbra asciutte sul suo collo.  
Gli spedì un muto brivido lungo la colonna vertebrale, quella specie di parabola che culminò nei pressi della sua nuca.   
L’aprirsi di quelle labbra, che Draco poteva sentire, ma non poteva vedere gli ricordò all’improvviso il dischiudersi della corolla di un fiore velenoso che aveva visto in un libro una volta.  
La lingua guizzò timida sulla pelle, poi le labbra si riavvicinarono, ma questa volta non ci fu nessun dolore nella _trafittura_ che esercitarono.  
“Padre…” Draco si sentiva strani brividi lungo il mento e le guance, ormai. Il dolore che irradiava da quel punto sul collo lo confondeva, non era un vero e proprio dolore, ed era circondato da qualcosa di morbido e strano.  
"Draco, laggiù papà non tocca....capito?" Lo udì mormorare Draco lentamente, ma con fermezza.  
Poi Lucius si riscosse. Draco emise un pesante sospiro…il suo corpo stava avendo una vistosa _reazione_. La testa di suo padre era voltata, ora i rumori che venivano da fuori non erano più ilari, sembravano grida di paura. Il tumulto aveva cambiato sapore. Lucius si voltò per deporgli un rapido bacio sullo zigomo.  
“A letto, ragazzo. Non so che cosa sta succedendo là fuori… ma credo che dovrò andare ad...ehm... accertarmi di una cosa. Torno subito…dai andiamo.”  
Lucius lo aveva preso in braccio e deposto nel suo letto, ma alla sola idea di saperlo là fuori Draco rabbrividiva. C’era una sensazione di minaccia potente ora, fuori dalla tenda. “Torno subito, Draco….”  
E così era stato.  
Lucius era tornato in capo a dieci minuti, con enorme sollievo di Draco, ma nel frattempo sua madre si era svegliata, e i due avevano iniziato a parlottare e discutere animatamente.   
  
  



	8. 8

  
  
  
  
C’erano stati dei disordini alla Coppa, a quanto sembrava era apparso il marchio nero.  
Draco sapeva cosa significasse quel simbolo, anche se suo padre era sempre stato parco di informazioni in merito. Però mai lo aveva sentito parlare contro L’Oscuro Signore, o a favore, per lo meno in presenza di sua madre. Anche quando erano soli, suo padre si limitava ad arricciare le labbra in un sorrisetto quando saltava fuori l’argomento.  
Draco non gli aveva mai fatto alcuna domanda esplicita, capiva che per qualche ragione l’argomento era tenuto alla larga dai discorsi di suo padre. Sapeva che c'era stato un processo, ma suo padre aveva sempre sostenuto di aver subito la maledizione Imperio, e lui gli credeva.  
Quel pomeriggio, dopo la coppa, Draco aveva dovuto faticare per strappargli qualsiasi opinione o pensiero in merito, ed aveva finito per desistere, vagamente stizzito, mentre sedeva sul suo ginocchio, nel grande studio.  
Quella mattina Draco aveva volato fino all’ora di pranzo. Era anche caduto, scivolando giù dal manico di scopa. Era finito su una siepe, ma un punto sotto la clavicola gli faceva vagamente male.  
Non aveva raccontato l’accaduto a sua madre, non voleva vederla spaventata. Ogni volta che cadeva dalla scopa la donna gli chiedeva almeno due o tre volte se gli facesse male questo quel livido, e reiterava i suoi interrogatori con dei ‘ sei sicuro’ che potevano cadere anche a distanza di giorni dal suo scivolone.  
  
Per ciò in quel pomeriggio soleggiato Draco era scivolato nello studio di suo padre, il quale lo aveva accolto con un cenno vago delle lunghe dita eleganti. Aveva gli occhi fissi su un fascio di pergamene.  
Draco si era allacciato quasi completamente la camicia. Si era guardato nello specchio del bagno, a quanto pareva gli era rimasto un livido di discrete proporzioni.  
Il suo riflesso lo aveva informato anche di una cosa diversa.   
In un punto alla base del collo, dove le labbra di suo padre lo avevano sfiorato in quel modo così strano c’era un piccolo segno violaceo dalla forma allungata.  
Lucius lo sorreggeva per il petto, Draco si dimenò fino ad assumere una posizione comoda. Poi afferrò un ferma carte, dondolando il piede destro, che come poteva notare con disappunto ancora non toccava il suolo.  
Per un po’ nel grande studio si udì solo il grattare della piuma sul foglio.  
  
Draco stava per mettersi a fare qualche altra domanda sul marchio nero, poi aveva sentito un tocco leggero sotto il mento.  
Suo padre schioccò le labbra, contrariato. Draco si voltò a guardarlo perplesso.  
“Peso troppo?”  
Lucius scosse il capo, posando la piuma sul calamaio. Poi le sue dita sfiorarono quel punto alla base del suo collo.  
“Possa marcirmi il cuore…”  
  
  
Lo udì Draco bofonchiare, poi il suo profilo pallido si voltò ancora verso la pergamena sulla scrivania. Aveva una espressione indecifrabile.  
Draco aveva esclamato “Padre!” nell’udirlo pronunciare quelle parole, ma quando l’uomo si voltò ancora verso di lui i suoi occhi grigi lo scrutavano con espressione leggermente ammorbidita.  
“Mangi come si deve?”  
Draco avvertì la solida presenza del suo braccio intorno alla sua vita, come a rimarcare quella domanda. Lucius lo attirò a se’, facendolo aderire alla sua spalla.  
“Certo…”  
“Non è che ti limiti a ingozzarti di biscotti, vero?”  
“No, padre…”  
Poi Lucius si concentrò sul rotolo di pergamena sulla scrivania, lo arrotolò, dunque lo sigillò e lo consegnò all’allocco in attesa sul trespolo vicino all’ampia scrivania. L’uccello partì con un frullo d’ali nell’aria leggermente appesantita del pomeriggio.  
  
Draco sentì suo padre sospirare, poi le sue labbra sottili che gli sfioravano la guancia, da sopra la spalla.  
Draco fu improvvisamente consapevole della sua presenza tiepida dietro di se’, del suo braccio intorno alla vita. Ora le sue dita si muovevano piano, accarezzandolo distrattamente. Sentì ancora una volta la punta del suo naso premergli contro la guancia, dunque in un arco fluido, le sue labbra raggiunsero un punto sotto il suo orecchio.  
Il braccio si mosse verso l’alto, spostandolo di peso.   
“Hai volato oggi? Aspetta…”  
Da sopra la sua spalla, Draco sentì suo padre spostargli il colletto della camicia.  
“Guarda che razza di livido…” Sussurrò Lucius, ed in quel momento il braccio che cingeva Draco cambiò, dal sinistro al destro. “Sei caduto dalla scopa?”  
Draco si costrinse ad annuire. Suo padre non si comportava come sua madre quando cadeva, non esattamente almeno, ma la sua voce suonò lo stesso molto seria.  
Poi le dita della mano sinistra di suo padre gli percorsero la schiena, e Draco si ricordò di una cosa: “Stavo per cadere di peso sulla schiena, ma sono riuscito a rimanere sulla scopa!” Esclamò con una punta di euforia, ricordando quel momento glorioso.  
“Davvero?”   
Sentì suo padre mormorare con voce lieve, vicinissimo al suo orecchio destro.  
Poi entrambe le mani di Lucius lo afferrarono con delicatezza per le braccia.  
Draco lo sentì alzarsi, sovrastarlo. Poi tutte e due le braccia gli cinsero la vita, spedendogli qualcosa di molto pesante nello stomaco.  
Percepì una pressione contro la schiena, che lo fece avanzare di qualche centimetro contro la scrivania. Il respiro di suo padre, alle sue spalle si era fatto stranamente profondo.  
  
Draco lo percepì oscillare leggermente, la stretta delle sue braccia aumentò, Draco sentì la nuca aderire alla spalla destra di suo padre.  
Ancora uno di quei respiri liquidi, pesanti. Draco guardò meccanicamente contro la porta dello studio. Era chiusa.  
“Padre…è dannatamente scomodo.”  
Le parole gli salirono spontanee, anche se non era questo che Draco intendeva dire, a dire la verità era completamente spiazzato. Iniziava a sentirsi parecchio strano.  
Lucius non gli rispose, ma si premette ancora su di lui.   
“Padre?”  
Alle sue spalle, Draco percepì la pressione spostarsi contro di se’, verso la parte superiore della schiena, dunque ridiscendere.  
Oscillò verso il piano della scrivania. La strana pressione tornò, dunque scomparve di nuovo, tornò ancora e restò.   
Poi, del tutto improvvisamente, Lucius si staccò, ma tornò a sedersi, senza aver allontanato le braccia.  
Draco prese di nuovo posto sul suo ginocchio, mollemente.   
Gli spedì una mezza occhiata interrogativa, nel sole cocente di quel pomeriggio pigro e sonnolento.  
Le guance pallide di suo padre erano chiazzate di rosso, e non si girò a guardarlo in un primo momento.  
Poi lo avvicinò di nuovo a se’, per baciargli velocemente la fronte, sempre senza incrociare i suoi occhi.  
“Fatti mettere qualcosa su quel livido.” Sentì dire Draco dalla sua voce. Si accorse che il cuore dell’altro era lanciato in un furioso galoppo, nonostante il suo tono pacato.


	9. 9

  
  
  
  
Quell’idiota di Potter era riuscito a farsi nominare Campione del Tremaghi!  
  
Da non credersi, roba da pazzi.   
Suo padre gli aveva detto da tempo che quell’anno a Hogwarts si sarebbe tenuto di nuovo il Torneo, ma non aveva parlato di quella stupida linea dell’età, perché non doveva saperlo neanche lui.   
Non che Draco pensasse di proporsi. Certo si era vantato un po’ con i suoi compagni di casa ed aveva vagheggiato l’idea, ma _dentro di se’_ proprio non lo desiderava.  
Era un affare pericoloso, quel Torneo. Troppo per lui. Si vergognava un po’ di questi pensieri ma era stato vagamente sollevato quando Silente aveva annunciato ai suoi furibondi compagni che intendeva apporre una invalicabile linea dell’età di fronte a quel calice fiammeggiante.  
Eppure Potter, che era del suo stesso anno aveva fatto in modo di finire là dentro.  
  
Draco ardeva di rabbia e disagio guardando il profilo di quell’idiota, che tra l’altro era anche più alto di lui e più grosso di lui. Si, d’accordo, lui Draco era di corporatura _minuta_ …ma che Potter dovesse essere più imponente di lui restando lo stesso un leggero ed abile Cercatore lo seccava oltre ogni dire.  
Non era riuscito a dormire, ed in effetti pochi ci erano riusciti quella sera. Tutti si chiedevano come avesse fatto Potter a finire nel calice.   
  
  
Draco conosceva quel bagno dei Prefetti e gli piaceva un mondo, con le grandi vasche di marmo e quei mosaici che scintillavano e riflettevano la luce che filtrava attraverso l’acqua. Perfino lui che era cresciuto in una casa a dir poco sfarzosa si era incantato stupito a guardare, la prima volta che aveva messo piede lì dentro.  
Era stato un Prefetto di qualche anno più grande di lui a confidargli l’esistenza di quel bagno, Draco era amico di quel ragazzo. Adorava avere amici più grandi di lui, doveva ammettere che Tiger e Goyle erano le sole persone del suo stesso anno con cui parlasse abbastanza spesso. Con i suoi compagni era in buoni rapporti, ma non si potevano definire proprio _amici_ .  
Quella sera, riflettendo pigramente su questo tema aveva varcato la porta del bagno. Era molto tardi,non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi in giro a quell’ora ma lui, Draco era deciso a far visita a quel posto. Aveva proprio voglia di un bel bagno. Entrò nell’ambiente accogliente, silenzioso e luccicante, riempì una vasca di marmo mischiando numerose essenze, infine quando fu piena di schiuma ed esaltante inebrianti profumi scivolò nell’acqua calda.  
Iniziò ad insaponarsi perché c’era un sapone magico dorato che lo attirava. Nonostante avesse messo già un sacco di essenze nell’acqua, si passò sulla pelle chiara quel fluido dorato, luccicante.  
Si adagiò nell’acqua, che non era molto profonda…poteva toccare il fondo stando sdraiato. Appoggiò la testa ad uno dei comodi cuscini morbidi e caldi disposti sul bordo della vasca a quello scopo, rilassando il collo sottile, inclinando alla testa all’indietro. Un delizioso calore lo pervadeva.   
L’acqua si stava piano piano facendo di nuovo trasparente, anche se c’era parecchia schiuma ancora in superficie. Draco vide che era di un colore bluastro, per chissà quale bagnoschiuma.  
Si fece scivolare la mano sul perineo, muovendo le dita nel calore dell’acqua in cui era immerso.  
Le sue dita compirono un delicato massaggio dall’alto verso il basso, poi scesero fino all’apertura serrata tra le natiche. Draco emise un pesante sospiro. Con l’altra mano circondò delicatamente il glande.  
Si era sentito una sensazione strana, liquida ed esaltante nel ventre, e sull’onda di quel brivido aveva continuato.   
  
  
D’un tratto, mentre il suo turgore era completo, si accorse che nel grande bagno c’era qualcosa di _diverso._ Negli ultimi dieci minuti il suo corpo lo aveva impegnato quasi completamente, il suo dito indice, avvolto in quell’acqua tiepida come un bozzolo aveva preso ad indugiare sotto la zona perianale.   
Aveva eseguito tocchi dolci, maldestri, sorprendendosi delle strane, nuove sensazioni che sfiorare quella zona gli aveva portato.  
Infine, aveva fatto scivolare l’indice dentro di se’, strappandosi un sussulto che era metà sorpresa, metà languore.  
Non si era minimamente reso conto del fatto che c’era _qualcun altro_ adesso, in quel bagno oltre a lui. Un ragazzo più alto di lui, dai capelli scuri era paralizzato a un metro dalla sua vasca, con il volto rosso come un papavero, per quel che Draco poteva vedere.  
Un ragazzo che _odiava_ e che si chiamava Potter. Draco balzò immediatamente a sedere, accorgendosi con orrore che tutta la schiuma era ormai scomparsa, e che l’acqua bluastra era completamente trasparente.  
Potter registrò il suo movimento, si irrigidì balzando indietro, ma era incerto…continuava a fissarlo come ipnotizzato, rosso come un papavero.  
  
Aveva ancora addosso gli occhiali, e la sua mano era aggrappata alla maglietta, come se si fosse paralizzato scordandosi di toglierla.  
  
Da quanto tempo era lì?  
Draco lanciò una mezza occhiata ai suoi abiti….erano piegati vicino alla vasca, lontano dall’acqua, e lì dentro si trovava anche la sua bacchetta, dannazione.  
Quell’idiota di un Potter se ne stava ancora lì, a sforzarsi di non fissarlo, ma artigliandolo di tanto in tanto con gli occhi, come se non fosse capace di decidersi.  
L’erezione di Draco era scemata, ma non scomparsa. Era lì che Draco sentiva saettare gli occhi di Potter. Lo fissò. Potter sussultò come se quello sguardo fosse stato un sortilegio.  
Indietreggiò.  
La sua figura alta, dalle spalle più imponenti delle sue, con quei ridicoli capelli per aria si era impressa a fuoco negli occhi di Draco. La vergogna e la paura che aveva provato in un primo momento stemperarono nel tepore dell’acqua, che non era scemato. Anzi, la vasca ribolliva ancora pigramente. Draco schiuse di nuovo le lunghe gambe diafane.  
Era consapevole di essere decisamente più piccolo di statura rispetto a quel Potter, era consapevole che se avesse deciso di attaccarlo a mani nude le avrebbe prese. Ma Potter non tirò fuori la bacchetta e non si mosse.  
I suoi occhi ebbero un lampo, scivolando tra le cosce di Draco. Sentendosi più in imbarazzo che mai, Draco allungò ancora il braccio magro.  
Ora gli pareva di avere le dita trafitte da mille spilli…farlo con Potter che se ne stava lì paralizzato come una statua di sale era mille volte più imbarazzante che farlo _da solo…_ Draco si circondò ancora il glande con le dita, la sua erezione languente resuscitò un po’.  
L’altra mano trovò la strada nuova che aveva appena scoperto, scivolando sotto i suoi testicoli.  
Il suoi occhi grigi non si staccarono da Potter.  
Man mano che toccava il suo corpo, il fantasma del calore che lo aveva invaso tornava a farsi sentire.  
  
  
  
Poi, dopo un tempo infinito, Potter mosse un primo passo incerto verso la vasca. Draco spostò l’attenzione su di lui, all’erta…Potter aggiunse un secondo passo, poi un terzo. La sua mano si mosse, si liberò della maglia, della divisa…si sfilò gli occhiali fissando Draco con sospetto.   
Era quasi comico, cercava di riporre le cose in ordine, di tenere i vestiti alla larga da lui e dalla vasca, ma senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Draco represse la voglia di ridere di lui, invece si accarezzò tracciando fluidi movimenti con le dita, ora più ampi e decisi.  
Potter arrossì quando fu nudo. Draco prese nota delle sue spalle tornite e ampie, della curva scattante dei fianchi, della macchia scura del pube. Sussultò involontariamente quando vide che anche Potter aveva una mezza erezione.  
Scivolando nell’acqua, ad una certa distanza da lui, Potter gli lanciò ancora uno sguardo, questa volta più acuto dei precedenti.  
Draco scivolò impercettibilmente verso di lui.  
Ora, da quella zona nuova del suo corpo che aveva scoperto saliva una strana _smania_ , che aveva in se’ qualcosa di struggente.  
Draco affondò l’intera lunghezza dell’indice, sentì il suo corpo contrarsi, la sua erezione gonfiarsi ancora tra le sue dita. Scese e risalì in un movimento che non gli era familiare, abbastanza goffo, ma che gli spediva una specie di brivido lungo tutto il corpo, specie quando toccava un punto particolare, nella parte anteriore del corpo.   
Ora Potter lo fissava sfacciatamente. Draco lo registrò meccanicamente muoversi, iniziare a toccarsi timidamente. Vide le sue dita, strette intorno al suo membro attraverso l’acqua azzurrina. Fu allora che a Draco sfuggì un gemito, del tutto al di fuori del suo controllo.  
Tagliò l’aria immobile e umida del bagno quel suono mezzo soffocato, e fece scattare Potter.  
Invece di uscire dalla vasca, o di scappare a gambe levate come Draco si era aspettato, Potter gli scivolò vicino.  
I suoi occhi erano velati da qualcosa di duro e splendente. Afferrò Draco per il fondo della schiena, il ragazzo emise un debole verso di protesta e sorpresa…Harry lo issò sul bordo della vasca.  
Draco sussultò nel percepire il marmo tiepido e duro sotto di se’, poi emise un altro suono inarticolato nel vedere il ragazzo bruno davanti a se’.  
Continuava a toccarsi furiosamente, Potter mentre usciva dall’acqua e lo afferrava per le braccia in un movimento fluido, scivolando dietro di lui, facendolo aderire a se’. Draco era semi sdraiato, la mano destra di Potter gli afferrò una delle cosce sottili.  
Che diavolo stava facendo? Ma soprattutto cos’era tutta questa determinazione, questa strana siciurezza?  
Potter continuava a toccarsi, Draco poteva sentire i contorni delle sue dita muoversi furiosamente sull’erezione all proprie spalle, mentre la mano oscillava gli urtava un po’ la schiena. Harry gli passò le dita sui testicoli, scendendo fino a quel punto che ora bruciava.  
Sfilò debolmente le dita sottili e pallide di Draco, affondando le proprie.  
Draco emise una specie di ‘ah!’, inarcandosi…Il suo petto sottile si protese, alle sue spalle sentiva ancora quel movimento sfrenato. Potter gli affondò le dita nel corpo, rapidamente, una, due volte, in un modo che aveva poco a che fare con i tocchi indugianti di Draco. Gli mozzò il respiro in gola, quel movimento veloce, un po’ obliquo…sentì le labbra di Potter sulla guancia, il suo fiato secco e tiepido, poi Harry gli catturò goffamente, ruvidamente la bocca. Draco sentì la lingua di Potter schiuderla.  
Durò poco, Potter si ritrasse da quel bacio strano, per concentrarsi sul movimento della sua mano. Sulla pelle diafana di Draco sembrava quasi olivastro, il suo incarnato dai toni pure pallidi.  
Ancora, dentro e fuori, dentro e fuori…con foga crescente.   
Draco non poteva fare a meno di emettere piccoli suoni ad ogni nuovo colpo.   
Doppiava quei tocchi accarezzandosi nel contempo l’erezione con la mano, e gli pareva di non aver mai provato niente di più _bello_ in vita sua. In quella strana, nuova intimità che era venuta a crearsi, sentì Harry mormorargli con voce roca ed irriconoscibile: “Ti piace?”  
Draco emise una specie di suono basso e gutturale. Il movimento di Potter non si alterò, non diminuì, ora gli _colpiva_ quel punto nella parete anteriore del corpo.   
“Dimmelo…dimmi che ti piace, Malfoy.”  
E Draco glielo disse, ritrovando improvvisamente la voce.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Aveva eiaculato con forza, e del tutto all’improvviso, abbandonandosi all’indietro, sul petto di Potter.  
_Il dannato Potter_... aveva sussultato la sua mente nei momenti che avevano seguito il suo abbandono.  
Quando aveva alzato di nuovo la testa, però, aveva notato che Potter si era già rivestito, e gli dava le spalle. Era scappato come se avesse avuto un ippogrifo alle calcagna.  
Draco si era sentito dentro una strana fitta di risentimento, nel contemplare la nuca di Potter allontanarsi senza neanche girarsi a guardarlo.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Era molto tardi quando Draco era infine tornato alla sala comune di Serpeverde.  
La sala invasa da una luce verdastra era deserta, e vi regnava il silenzio.   
Draco si sentiva stanco e piacevolmente intorpidito…aveva attraversato l’ambiente immerso nel silenzio per salire al suo dormitorio, quando l’occhio gli era caduto su una delle poltrone.  
Qualcosa _luccicava_ per metà infilato sotto un cuscino.  
Draco si era sporto, disseppellendo l’oggetto…ed era rimasto a fissarlo a bocca aperta.  
Era un cilindro arrotondato in punta, argenteo, dalla pesante base in avorio. Il ragazzo lo circondò con il pollice e l’indice, notò che non arrivava a coprire interamente il diametro curvo, restava un po’ di distanza tra le sue dita.  
Che diavolo ci faceva quell’affare in una poltrona della sala grande?  
Ma soprattutto che accidenti ci faceva quell’oggetto _lì_?  
Draco sapeva cos’era, non era poi uno sprovveduto. Le fiabe riccamente illustrate non erano gli unici libri che avesse trovato alla sua portata rovistando nella libreria del Manor. A dire il vero si era arrampicato, per poter tirare giù _quegli altri libri_ che contenevano informazioni su questo particolare tipo di oggetto.  
Era uno di quei…il termine nel libro era francese… _godemichè_ di cui aveva visto una foto una volta in un volume pieno di immagini erotiche.  
Prima che la sua mente potesse decidere, la mano destra di Draco si era infilata nella tasca della divisa il pesante oggetto. Draco si guardò intorno nervosamente, come se qualcuno potesse balzare fuori da uno dei cuscini accusandolo di furto.  
Si sentì arrossire fino all’attaccatura dei capelli, ma nel suo petto dilagò anche una strana, euforica soddisfazione.  
Forse era l’effetto del recente incontro con Potter, cui Draco non sapeva ancora dare un significato, forse erano le sensazioni che gli erano rimaste addosso da quella strana visita nel bagno dei prefetti. Draco seppellì il fallo argentato nelle profondità del suo baule, controllando che Tiger e Goyle fossero perfettamente addormentati nei loro letti…anche se era molto tardi e le loro tende erano chiuse, per quanto poteva vedere. Sistemò bene pigiami e vestiti perché coprissero l’oggetto, usando una cura quasi maniacale.   
Poi continuò a infilarsi il pigiama, che nel frattempo gli era rimasto appeso sul corpo, per metà infilato, per metà penzoloni.  
Infine scivolò tra le coltri morbide ed accoglienti del suo baldacchino.  
Si addormentò quasi subito. 


	10. 10

  
  
  
  
Oh, che rabbia… Draco continuava a sentirsi in testa le parole che Potter gli aveva detto, quello sfacciato. _Ti piace?_ gli aveva detto…e poi lo aveva incitato anche con quel ‘ dimmelo, dimmi che ti piace Malfoy’.   
Adesso non lo guardava in faccia, non che fossero mai stati amici chiaramente, non che Draco lo avesse mai salutato gentilmente, tutt’altro. Ma ora ogni volta che incontrava Potter la sua faccia era dura, sembrava che ogni muscolo del suo corpo fremesse quando Draco gli si avvicinava a lezione o anche solo gli passava vicino lungo un corridoio, e sembrava far di tutto per continuare ad ignorarlo come aveva sempre fatto, come Draco aveva sempre fatto a sua volta, d’altronde.  
Lui, Draco non si arrischiava a parlargli o a salutarlo, specialmente in presenza di altri.  
Si sentiva ardere la gola, a volte lo rivedeva nudo…a volte sentiva quel furioso andirivieni nel suo corpo, quelle dita che lo…c’era un termine molto volgare che sua madre odiava sentirgli pronunciare… _fottevano_.   
  
  
Naturalmente, quell’idiota aveva dovuto superare alla grande la prima prova del Torneo, battendo quel Drago a cavallo della sua stupida scopa. Draco ormai era tornato a ignorarlo, anche se raramente lo punzecchiava.   
Eppure alla vigilia della prima prova, vedendolo tremare di nervosismo e paura proprio non aveva potuto fare a meno di voltarsi verso di lui, a colazione, per sorridergli malignamente.  
Potter era solo quella mattina…Draco gli aveva sibilato un: “Pensi che troveremo un pezzetto abbastanza grande ti te da mandare ai Babbani con cui vivi?” e Potter si era voltato verso di lui, con quei capelli come al solito perennemente disordinati. Gli occhi lo avevano scrutato per un momento, freddamente, Draco aveva constatato con piacere che era arrossito…  
“Vai a impalarti con la bacchetta, Malfoy.”  
Gli aveva risposto.  
Draco aveva sentito il rossore salire lungo il collo e le guance. Ma non sapeva cosa gli prendeva, non era arrabbiato per la risposta insolente di Potter alla sua provocazione. Invece si era sentito una spiacevole stretta dalle parti dello stomaco.  
“Fammelo tu. Con tutta la forza che hai.”  
Era rotolato fuori dalle sue labbra prima che Draco potesse rendersene conto e fare qualcosa per bloccarsi. Potter aveva sgranato gli occhi e spalancato la bocca, ma a quel punto Draco si era voltato, dirigendosi a passo spedito verso il tavolo della sua casa.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
In occasione di quelle vacanze Natalizie sua madre non sarebbe stata al Manor.  
Draco aveva preso la notizia con autentico sgomento…aveva dovuto far visita per forza per alcuni giorni a parenti lontani che non potevano venire da loro, così gli aveva riferito suo padre per lettera. Lucius non gli aveva nascosto di essere sollevato dall’idea di non doverla seguire, e Draco aveva sorriso leggendo. Suo padre non amava quei viaggi. D’altra parte era la gente a venire al Manor, di solito.  
  
Draco era abbastanza seccato per via di tutta quella assurda faccenda del ballo in quei giorni, per di più Potter non voleva uscirgli di testa. Il fatto che fosse sopravvissuto senza problemi alla prima prova non era di aiuto per Draco.  
Quella sera aveva indossato il suo abito da cerimonia, danzato con Pansy Parkinson, una sua compagna di corso che era stata più che felice di essere invitata da lui.  
Quella faccenda di inviare la gente al Ballo non era piaciuta a Draco, lo aveva messo in imbarazzo. Lui e Pansy avevano chiacchierato per quasi tutta la sera, insultando allegramente Potter. Draco riusciva a parlare di lui un po’ troppo a lungo per i suoi gusti, ultimamente. Poi, dopo il Ballo, al momento di andare a letto, quando si era già spogliato e infilato sotto le coperte gli era tornato in mente il fallo argentato sepolto sotto i suoi abiti.  
Lentamente, furtivamente come un ladro lo aveva estratto dal baule vicino al letto e portato tra le coltri del baldacchino. Il cuore gli tambureggiava nel petto. Aveva aperto un cassetto del comodino, rovistando, una mano fuori dalle tende del baldacchino.  
Quando aveva ritirato la mano, aveva soppesato ciò che aveva tra le dita. Giudicò che poteva andare. Era un unguento per la pelle, un normale idratante. Sapeva che ne avrebbe avuto bisogno se voleva…giocare con quell’affare. Gli tornarono alla mente le illustrazioni in movimento, la sua eccitazione si risvegliò. Scivolò sulla schiena, sfilandosi i pantaloni del pigiama.  
L’unguento era fresco sulla sua pelle, gli spedì una sensazione strana, quasi asettica.  
Iniziò ad accarezzarsi pigramente, sfiorandosi delicatamente i testicoli.  
Poi sparse coscienziosamente una generosa dose di unguento sul suo giocattolo, fino a che non lo vide luccicare. Fece scivolare una mano sotto di se’, ripetendo i gesti che aveva compiuto nell’acqua, questa volta col bacino proteso sulle lenzuola.  
Aveva sentito lo stesso calore invaderlo come una frustata. Non era stata una faccenda facile, ed all’inizio c’era stato anche un po’ di dolore, più di _un po’_ , quasi aveva desistito. Nella sua mente continuavano a vorticare pensieri sparsi, Potter nella vasca, la sua voce, e poi in fondo, oscuramente, sepolti e sussurranti come foglie mosse dal vento i momenti al Manor, nello studio di suo padre…le sue dita che lo sfioravano accidentalmente lì sotto, il suo strano dimenarsi sopra le ginocchia di suo padre, quella _pressione_ sopra la schiena quando Lucius lo aveva fatto alzare e avvinto a se’.  
La seconda volta che Draco appoggiò la punta argentata nella sua intimità, questa superò lo stretto anello di muscoli della sua apertura.  
Il suo corpo si aprì, qualcosa _dilagò_ dentro il suo petto.  
Draco avvicinò la mano, fino ad avere l’oggetto scintillante e rigido al suo interno quasi per intero.  
Le dita dell’altra mano strinsero il glande delicato in un fluido movimento oscillatorio.  
Il calore del suo corpo faceva scaldare rapidamente il freddo materiale di cui era fatto l’oggetto all’interno del suo corpo. Draco lo diresse verso cammini che già conosceva, ancora ed ancora.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Suo padre lo accolse in una soleggiata, luminosa mattinata all’inizio delle vacanze.  
Draco affidò il suo baule all’elfo, e si mosse nel salone ormai familiare.   
Gli spiaceva un po’ che sua madre non fosse presente, gli mancava. Lasciò le sue cose in giro per la sua stanza, senza curarsi di mettere in ordine, lasciando quel compito all’elfo. Era quasi ora di pranzo. Lucius indossava un maglione a collo alto dalla linea severa, che gli fasciava il collo e le ampie spalle. Gli scompigliò dolcemente i capelli. Mentre pranzavano volle sapere del Torneo.   
Draco si sentiva addosso una strana sensazione, a parlare di Potter nello sfarzoso salone del Manor…gli pareva che la sua mente fosse diventata trasparente, che Lucius potesse leggergli attraverso.   
Si sforzò di usare un tono sprezzante, come sempre aveva fatto, convenendo con suo padre che era un verso scandalo che Potter fosse stato eletto Campione nonostante la linea dell’età, nonostante Hogwarts avesse già un campione nominato, e accusando di tutto la preferenza che Silente aveva per Potter, cosa che non era precisamente un mistero. Suo padre era troppo bravo a decifrarlo, ma ritenne di aver fatto un buon lavoro.   
  
Erano circa le quattro del pomeriggio, la giornata si era fatta nuvolosa, plumbea, quando Draco si sentì chiamare.  
Era proprio la voce di suo padre, e veniva…dalla sua stanza?   
Arrossendo, Draco balzò in piedi, abbandonando il manico di scopa in corridoio. Lucius non entrava quasi mai nella sua stanza, ma adesso stava dicendo proprio ‘ Vieni un attimo qui, Draco.’   
Non erano molto distanti, altrimenti non lo avrebbe sentito: lui Draco era alla fine del corridoio proprio in quel momento. Era appena uscito con il suo manico di scopa, evidentemente suo padre doveva essere entrato nella sua stanza mentre lui era in bagno.  
Draco varcò la porta, una muta domanda stampata negli occhi grigi.  
Se ne stette lì, pallido ed esile, a fissare interrogativamente suo padre, decisamente più alto in piedi di fronte al suo letto…poi abbassò lo sguardo sulle coltri, ed il suo cuore diede in un buffo sobbalzo.  
Appoggiato sulle coltri c’era il suo nuovo giocattolo, ed evidentemente veniva proprio dal suo baule lasciato aperto. Lo aveva aperto per prendere i guanti che si era portato dietro ad Hogwarts…e _si era dimenticato di richiuderlo._  
Lucius non sembrava arrabbiato, ma lo fissò interrogativamente, in quella che a Draco parve una espressione vagamente divertita.  
“Cos’è questo, ragazzo?”  
Draco arrossì, improvvisamente faticava a deglutire.  
“Un…un _gioco_ ”  
Sussurrò.  
Lucius proruppe in una risatina, Draco gli indirizzò una mezza occhiata nervosa, ma poi suo padre assunse una espressione più seria.  
“Ottima risposta…” fece Lucius, e nel suo esordio ci fu un tono lieve, che stemperò poi in una intonazione più seria, quasi preoccupata.  
“Non è che sia un gioco propriamente _piccolo_ però…” mormorò con una mezza occhiata al fallo d’argento che scintillava innocuo sulle coperte.  
Poi suo padre lo trafisse con i suoi occhi grigi. Draco fu intimamente grato che suo padre non gli chiedesse come se lo fosse procurato, tra l’altro.  
“Non è che ti fai male, vero?”  
Draco sussultò, questa domanda non se la aspettava.  
“No, io…” rispose, arrossendo e bloccandosi a metà.  
“Immagino che userai una pomata…”  
Draco arrossì fino all’attaccatura dei capelli, non riuscendo a parlare annuì col capo.  
Lucius nel frattempo era avanzato fino a lui, Draco sentì le lunghe dita accarezzargli una guancia.  
“Come passa il tempo…” lo sentì mormorare.  
Draco tacque, ricambiando lo sguardo di suo padre.  
“Comunque fai piano…e lavalo, dopo.”  
Ora negli occhi grigi di Lucius c’era preoccupazione, qualcosa che trafiggeva.  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Uscirono a volare insieme, nonostante l’imbarazzo di Draco.   
Si stemperò notevolmente in volo, quell’imbarazzo, e per ora di rientrare Draco aveva assolutamente bisogno di un bagno. Lucius rise del fatto che continuava a spazzare il suolo quando scendeva in picchiata, Draco gli rispose nello stesso tono.  
Poi, mentre era nella grande vasca rettangolare del bagno al primo piano, Draco sentì la porta aprirsi alle proprie spalle.  
Era in ginocchio e si stava lavando via la terra e il fango con il getto dell’acqua corrente, inginocchiato nella vasca.  
Non si voltò a guardare suo padre. Fuori aveva iniziato a piovere, l’aria era dura e il cielo bianco come carta. Forse in serata avrebbe nevicato.  
“Ti aiuto con la schiena?”  
Draco annuì, passando una spugna a suo padre.  
L’uomo si dedicò a strofinarlo per qualche minuto, poi Draco diresse il getto caldo dell’acqua sulla pelle.   
Lucius era ancora dietro di lui, esitante, Draco aveva la sensazione che suo padre stesse per dire qualcosa, ma l’uomo taceva. Draco osservò l’acqua defluire facendo luccicare il marmo rosato, dunque si versò nel palmo della mano qualche goccia di bagnoschiuma. Prima di avvicinare la mano al corpo, però, il suo capo si era voltato verso Lucius.  
L’uomo se ne stava immobile, in piedi alle sue spalle, con il volto pallido ed affilato in una espressione indecifrabile.  
“Vuoi lavarmi tu?” Si sentì dire Draco con voce tranquilla.  
“Io non so se è opportuno…o appropriato…”   
Ma Lucius si stava chinando. Le sue dita tolsero in bagnoschiuma ancora intatto dal palmo di Draco con un rapido tocco, poi Draco vide il braccio pallido scivolare davanti a se’, con la manica della camicia sollevata.   
Non era più un bambino, ma certe cose non erano ancora cambiate.  
Il polso di Lucius si diresse gentilmente sotto il suo corpo…era a quello che serviva quel determinato tipo di bagnoschiuma.  
Draco sentì il tocco lieve, delicato delle lunghe dita sui testicoli, suo padre usò il palmo e il profilo del pollice per insaponarlo, dunque i polpastrelli scivolarono più in basso. Le dita indugiarono, svelando il vero motivo della comparsa di Lucius in quel bagno.  
Le dita lo tastarono con discrezione per alcuni secondi, come saggiando e cercando qualcosa, Draco nel frattempo si stava insaponando il resto del corpo.  
Si sentiva perfettamente tranquillo e rilassato, ora suo padre stava togliendo via il sapone con il getto diretto dell’acqua, la sensazione della sua mano era familiare, rassicurante.  
Draco lo sentì rialzarsi, in silenzio.  
“Te l’ho detto che non mi ero fatto male…”  
“Ti è uscito del sangue?” La domanda di Lucius, pacata, colpì dritta, diretta e senza indugio, confermando l’idea che Draco si era fatto di quella visita a sorpresa.   
Non si era infangato al punto da aver bisogno di aiuto come in precedenza, d’altronde.  
“Si…” Rispose, temendo la reazione di Lucius.  
“Normale. Capita anche alle ragazze.” Fu la replica di suo padre. Poi, l’uomo gli passò un asciugamano, ed uscì raccomandandosi con Draco di chiamare un elfo a riordinare, dopo. 


	11. 11

  
  
  
  
C’erano poche eccezioni al rigido contegno che Lucius aveva nei confronti di Draco, sia in pubblico che in privato.   
Una era rappresentata dai momenti che Draco trascorreva nello studio, oppure quando Lucius lavava la schiena di suo figlio dopo una attività come il Quidditch, l’altra dai temporali.  
Quella prima notte di vacanza scoppiò un vero pandemonio nel cielo, con tanto di tuoni che scuotevano le finestre, lampi accecanti e rovesci d’acqua. Draco era assolutamente terrorizzato dai temporali, specialmente dai tuoni, era una delle paure che si trascinava dietro dall’infanzia. Lucius non gli aveva mai negato il proprio abbraccio in quel frangente, anche se continuava a ripetergli che doveva cercare di superare o dominare quel suo terrore.  
  
Al primo, fragoroso scoppio di tuono Draco balzò in piedi, aprì la porta della sua stanza e si precipitò in corridoio.  
Era molto tardi. Draco si diresse nella camera da letto al primo piano con il cuore che scoppiava. Sapeva che a volte suo padre dormiva lì, quando lui e sua madre non condividevano il letto della camera padronale, lo sapeva dall’età di dodici anni.  
  
Scivolò nella stanza buia, in quel momento dalla finestra filtrò la luce accecante di un lampo. Draco scivolò sotto le coltri, accanto al corpo di suo padre addormentato, rannicchiandosi. Il fragore divampò, e nello stesso istante Draco sentì il braccio di suo padre cingerlo, attirandolo a se’.  
Draco gli affondò il volto nel petto, inalando l’odore della raffinata colonia emanato dalla stoffa serica del pigiama, percependo il ritmo rassicurante e cadenzato del cuore. La pioggia tambureggiava sui vetri, oltre le tende chiuse per metà della finestra. Lucius gli teneva una mano dietro la nuca adesso. Draco tremava.  
  
“Devi cercare di superarla…” mormorò Lucius con voce sommessa, appena riemerso dal sonno.  
Quando esplose il prossimo, fragoroso tuono sopra le loro teste però Draco sentì il braccio suo padre stringerlo ancora, in risposta al suo sussulto.  
Restarono così fino a che il tumulto del cielo si calmò, stemperando in scrosci di pioggia battente.  
Lucius aveva preso a massaggiargli debolmente la schiena, tra le clavicole. Draco si andava lentamente calmando, il volto ancora abbassato, vergognandosi un po’ come sempre gli accadeva dopo le inclemenze del tempo.  
Aveva creduto che suo padre si sarebbe infuriato con lui questa volta, ma Lucius lo sospinse di spalle, in una posizione meno scomoda e rattrappita. Draco sentì la curva tiepida del suo corpo aderirgli addosso, sotto le coltri. Il suo braccio scivolò intorno alla sua vita. Draco sentì il capo sovrastato dalle ampie spalle. Respirò a fondo, i suoi muscoli si scioglievano lentamente.  
  
Lucius si mosse alle sue spalle, tirando la coperta sopra di lui. Poi Draco percepì un rapido bacio sulla guancia.  
Emise un mugolio assonnato, la gamba di suo padre si mosse, sfiorandolo. Poi Draco sentì il profilo delle sue labbra scarne contro la metà del collo. Lucius vi depose qualche piccolo bacio dal suono lieve e secco, Draco percepì la punta della lingua sulla pelle tiepida.  
Un gran senso di tepore lo invase, stava scivolando pian piano verso il sonno.   
Lucius scese verso la base del collo con le labbra socchiuse, ma questa volta esitò nel serrarle, limitandosi a sfiorare la pelle. Draco percepì qualcosa sussultare nel fondo del suo stomaco. Il suo braccio si mosse verso l’alto, le sue dita incontrarono il profilo sottile del mento di suo padre.  
Lucius si irriggidì, bloccandosi. Draco sfiorò con i polpastrelli il profilo delle labbra, poi la sua mano ricadde.  
Si dimenò nella sua stretta, gli occhi ormai chiusi nel picchettio regolare ed ipnotico della pioggia.  
Lucius si mosse, come se stesse per dire qualcosa, ma Draco gli premette debolmente le dita contro il profilo del mento. Fu allora che Lucius riabbassò lentamente il capo, e Draco sentì il suo profilo premere sopra la spalla.  
Ora c’era qualcosa di molto _pesante_ nel petto di Draco, qualcosa che doveva trovare una voce. C’era quella sensazione sul suo collo, nel buio, quelle labbra che lo sfioravano esitanti. Quella sensazione così rassicurante era anche piuttosto strana, ora al limitare del sonno Draco sentì che gli stava spedendo brividi di acquiescenza nella pancia.  
“Stringi…” Mormorò Draco senza quasi rendersene conto. E Lucius lo fece, con titubanza.  
Poi le sue labbra presero sicurezza, e Draco sentì la pelle _pungere_ in quel modo tiepido e strano assieme. Ora Lucius gli passava timidamente la lingua sulla pelle sfiorandolo con le labbra schiuse, Draco percepì la forma solida di qualcosa che _premeva_ contro il coccige, durò un attimo, poi la pressione si allentò, ci furono solo aria tiepida e le braccia di Lucius intorno al petto.  
Draco scivolò lentamente nel sonno. Lucius lo seguì pochi minuti dopo, soffocando un mezzo singhiozzo nel cuscino.


	12. 12

  
  
  
  
Quando Draco aprì gli occhi, la luce del sole inondava la stanza. Il ragazzo strizzò gli occhi chiari, dunque si mosse, tirando la coperta.  
Aveva l’impressione di aver sognato Potter, perché si era svegliato con il suo pensiero in testa.  
Respirò a fondo. Sentì il braccio di suo padre muoversi, intorno alla sua vita.  
Piccoli movimenti sotto le coperte gli annunciarono il risveglio di Lucius prima del suo sussurrato ‘buongiorno’.  
  
Per qualche minuto Draco restò immerso nei propri pensieri, che ruotavano quasi tutti intorno a quel Potter, a come si era comportato…arrossì nel ricordare ciò che era accaduto nel bagno dei Prefetti di Hogwarts. La prima mattina delle vacanze era luminosa e tranquilla, ma quei pensieri punsero Draco come tanti spilli.  
  
  
Temeva soprattutto le domande di suo padre, ora perché per qualche ragione sentiva che Lucius ne aveva ancora un po’ in serbo. Non poteva dirgli di Potter…proprio non poteva. Era già abbastanza imbarazzante che Lucius avesse scoperto il suo ‘gioco’.  
“Come va?”  
Sentì sussurrare suo padre, ancora in tono lieve, dietro il suo orecchio.  
Draco rispose ‘bene’ in modo incolore. Lucius si mosse, il braccio si spostò, si sollevò.  
“Draco…tu lo sai che avere rapporti con una persona è…completamente diverso dal tuo gioco, vero?”  
_Ecco, ci siamo_ pensò Draco, stupendosi dello straordinario tempismo dei suoi pensieri.  
“Si, ovviamente…lo so.”  
“Ci sono degli incantesimi, per proteggersi dalle malattie e dal concepimento indesiderato.”   
Esordì Lucius con voce pacata…Draco si domandava come diavolo gli venisse in mente di parlare di argomenti seri a nemmeno dieci minuti dal risveglio, ma la sua mente recepì abbastanza delle parole di suo padre da ricordare le semplici formule che Lucius gli comunicò.  
“Ripeti un po’…” Gli fece suo padre, e Draco ripeté gli incantesimi.  
“Sono semplici no?”  
Draco annuì. Lucius si mosse alle sue spalle, alzandosi. Draco lo vide stirarsi, alto e scarmigliato nel suo pigiama dal taglio raffinato.  
Draco si voltò, afferrò il cuscino. Lucius lo guardava con i suoi penetranti occhi grigi, pensoso.  
“Senti qualche doloretto di tanto in tanto?” Gli sussurrò grave. Draco lanciò una mezza occhiata al suo profilo pallido ed affilato nella luce dirompente della stanza.  
“No…” disse lentamente Draco, seguendo il movimento con cui le mani di Lucius si infilavano la vestaglia. Aveva una mezza idea di chiedere se poteva scrivere a sua madre, che tra l’altro gli mancava, ma mentre i suoi occhi erano posati sulle lunghe dita eleganti e sulle spalle che si dimenavano un altro limpido pensiero gli attraversò la mente, del tutto a sorpresa.  
  
“Vuoi lavarmi tu? Così controlli…”  
Lucius si bloccò, per un secondo, vedendolo voltasi di scatto verso di lui Draco fu certo che sarebbe stato rimbeccato o sgridato…ma Lucius si limitò a rispondere: “Non so se…è il caso, Draco. Inoltre mi hai detto che non senti male. Ormai sei grande…”  
“Per me è normale…mi hai sempre lavato tu, in passato. Non mi mette per niente a disagio voglio dire.”  
Silenzio.  
Visto che Lucius non rispondeva, e si limitava a fissarlo, Draco si alzò ed entrò in bagno. Iniziò a liberarsi del pigiama, esponendo il corpo pallido e diafano alla luce rosata del bagno. Aprì l’acqua tiepida, aggiunse delle essenze, dunque entrò, si inginocchiò con le spalle chiare appoggiate al bordo ed iniziò a lavarsi il viso. Quando riaprì gli occhi, si accorse che la porta del bagno si era aperta e suo padre era davanti allo specchio, intendo a sbarbarsi con gesti lenti e meticolosi.   
Per un po’ non si guardarono ne’ si parlarono, Draco sentiva l’acqua del lavandino scorrere.  
Lucius usò un asciugamano per fregarsi le lunghe dita pallide, osservando Draco senza parlare.  
Poi, Draco sentì le dita di Lucius sul collo, in una sorta di stretta gentile, che era insieme carezza e gesto che lo tirò dolcemente indietro.  
“Sei sicuro che non ti imbarazza?”  
“Assolutamente no.”  
Ed era vero.   
Draco allungò qualche goccia di detergente nel palmo della mano sospesa di suo padre.  
Poi, in un movimento rapido, Lucius allungò il braccio per iniziare ad insaponarlo delicatamente.   
Draco percepì le sue dita gentili muoversi con lentezza meticolosa, quasi timorosamente.   
Questa volta gli parve che i tocchi con cui scorreva quella zona delicata del suo corpo tracciassero un arco più lungo. Draco abbassò lo sguardo sul polso pallido di suo padre, registrò il lieve turgore che si era diffuso nel suo sesso. Lucius gli stava togliendo via il sapone con dell’acqua pulita, adesso.  
  
Draco scese con la mano destra ad insaponarsi il sesso, ora piccoli spilli gli pungevano anche le guance ed il petto.   
Lucius si bloccò, evidentemente si era accorto della reazione del suo corpo, Draco però non se ne preoccupava, quasi non ci aveva fatto caso…era qualcosa che gli accadeva a volte quando si lavava, specie la mattina.  
Ricordava vagamente le parole che Lucius aveva pronunciato tempo addietro, quel ‘ lì non tocco Draco’ o qualcosa di simile, ma al momento non le collegava affatto al presente, la sua mente era altrove.  
Le dita di Lucius risalirono, e nel farlo Draco sentì i polpastrelli sfiorargli delicatamente l’inguine destro.  
Alzò la testa, indirizzando uno sguardo obliquo a suo padre, ma adesso non poteva vederne il volto, a meno di rovesciare completamente indietro il collo.  
Poi la sua mano destra si mosse, contro il marmo chiaro. Sospinse delicatamente le dita di Lucius contro la curva del pene semi-eretto…Lucius ebbe un sussulto non appena lo sfiorò, raddrizzandosi velocemente. Il braccio scomparve. Draco sentiva l’aria del bagno crepitare come se fosse piena di elettricità, adesso, come se qualcuno avesse scagliato lì dentro qualche incantesimo.  
Mute domande affollavano la sua mente, all’improvviso si era reso conto di qualcosa…ed era una sensazione strana, non poté trattenere la lingua.  
“Vuoi risciacquarmi?”  
Si sentì dire in un sincero tono di domanda.  
“Non penso che sia una buona idea, Draco.”  
Sussurrò Lucius, quasi senza fiato.  
Draco continuò ad insaponarsi con una certa lentezza, la sua erezione si risvegliò ancora un po’.  
“Cosa pensi che accadrà se lo fai? Esploderanno le fondamenta? Mi fido completamente di te. Non mi dà fastidio, ne’ mi fa schifo.”  
Silenzio.  
Lucius si mosse ancora.  
“Draco…questo…ormai sei un _uomo_. Potrebbe darti fastidio se...” Ma qualunque cosa intendesse dire suo padre, non gli usciva dalle labbra.  
Si bloccò. Poi Draco vide ancora la sua mano pallida davanti al corpo. Ebbe una specie di sobbalzo quando il palmo di Lucius aderì al suo corpo, sollevando piano, facendo scorrere acqua pulita. Draco lo sentì emettere una specie di sospiro trattenuto alle proprie spalle, indugiare con le dita tremanti sulla parte superiore del suo sesso per una frazione di secondo, dunque allontanarsi.  
Gli passò un accappatoio senza parlare, invitandolo a svuotare la vasca. 


	13. 13

  
  
  
  
Erano circa le tre del pomeriggio quando Draco entrò nello studio di suo padre.  
L’uomo era lì, e stava lavorando. Draco aveva indossato una camicia bianca sopra un paio di vecchi pantaloni di tweed che usava di solito per volare.   
La camicia era fuori dai pantaloni, e il ragazzo non si era neanche preso la briga di abbottonarsela tutta.   
Draco arrivò di fronte alla scrivania, occupò la poltrona davanti al lucido piano di mogano. Lucius era immerso nella lettura di una pergamena, ma si era accorto del suo arrivo. I suoi occhi chiari scivolarono perplessi sulla camicia non esattamente in ordine di suo figlio, Draco si aspettava che dicesse qualcosa, invece Lucius non lo fece.   
Il volto pallido ed affilato era illuminato da un raggio di fredda luce proveniente dalla finestra dell’ampio locale. Un orologio ticchettava da qualche parte.   
Draco deglutì, fissò una lampada sulla scrivania. Aveva volato, poi passato qualche ora nella sua stanza, facendo svogliatamente qualcuno dei compiti, era riuscito a finire un tema di Pozioni.  
  
Poi aveva sentito il bisogno di parlare a suo padre.  
  
“Non mi fa affatto schifo quello che facciamo. Magari ti stai chiedendo se mi fa…senso quando mi tocchi, se ti considero un pervertito e uno schifoso. Ma non me ne fa. Non mi fa senso voglio dire e non…non ti considero un pervertito. Non so cosa pensare, ma non sento nessuna sensazione sgradevole, o repellente. Questo è tutto, credo.”  
  
Lucius aveva alzato il volto quando il ragazzo aveva iniziato a parlare. Ora lo fissava muto e spiazzato, senza aprire bocca. Le parole di Draco, quel suo _quello che facciamo_ detto nero su bianco avevano riempito l’aria di quella realtà, sospendendo quel momento, allargandone i confini.  
Draco si alzò, dirigendosi verso la porta, visto che suo padre non aveva intenzione di dire nulla, era quasi arrivato ad afferrare di nuovo il pomello, quando Lucius lo chiamò dalla scrivania.  
Draco sentì il suo nome in un sussurro grave. Si voltò. Lucius lo fissava, adesso. Draco si avvicinò alla scrivania.   
Arrivò vicinissimo a suo padre, dunque scivolò a sedere sul suo ginocchio. I suoi piedi ora _sfioravano_ il pavimento con la punta. Lucius gli passò un braccio dietro la schiena, piantandogli addosso i suoi occhi grigi, adesso stranamente umidi e ardenti. C’era dolore là dentro, e qualcosa di muto e bruciante di cui Draco non conosceva il nome, ma che lo turbò.  
  
“Draco, mi odieresti…mi odierai, capisci?”  
Draco gli passò un braccio dietro l’ampia schiena. Reclinò il capo, affondò il volto nel lungo collo diafano, come aveva fatto innumerevoli volte.  
Lucius inspirò rumorosamente. Draco avvertì l’odore del colletto della sua camicia, che ora gli solleticava la guancia. Affondò il viso nei suoi capelli.  
“Non potrei mai _mai_ odiarti, padre.”  
Il braccio di Lucius gli circondò il petto, tiepido e saldo. Lo strinse piano a se’. Poi Draco udì il suo respiro solleticargli la guancia.  
  
Percepì il suono discreto e sordo di un piccolo bacio. Draco si mosse, le sue labbra sfiorarono lo zigomo pallido di Lucius, dunque il suo labbro inferiore.  
Draco tornò a raddrizzarsi, non si era reso conto di aver sfiorato le labbra dell’altro, si sorprese quando lo vide arrossire e allungare una mano verso la scrivania per sigillare una pergamena.  
Si chiese se per caso non gli stesse dando fastidio, se per caso non dovesse lavorare…si sentiva qualcosa di tiepido e molle all’altezza dell’inguine, adesso.   
Si girò, circondò con le gambe il ginocchio di Lucius, appoggiandosi alla spalla di suo padre. Nel frattempo, l’altro si era immobilizzato, Draco sentiva il suo corpo rigido sotto di se’.  
Poi il braccio che gli circondava il petto salì all’altezza del cuore, massaggiandolo lentamente.  
Draco si sbilanciò indietro, protendendo i fianchi. Laggiù il suo corpo si era risvegliato, _ancora_.  
Il braccio di Lucius scese sul suo ventre proteso, dunque le dita scivolarono in basso e si aprirono, sfiorando gentilmente la curva dell’erezione sotto la stoffa dei pantaloni.  
Draco sentì suo padre emettere un pesante, acquoso sospiro. Le sue lunghe dita si serrarono gentilmente, a coppa. Draco percepì una fitta di acuto disagio misto ad euforia attraversargli il ventre, rapida come una saetta, del tutto inaspettata. Lucius si ritrasse, risalendo a cingergli il petto.  
Per qualche minuto restò immobile…poi la mano tornò a muoversi in avanti, scivolando sulla stoffa della camicia. Questa volta Lucius strinse con tutto il palmo, le dita scivolarono sotto.  
Draco fissò quella mano che conosceva da una vita, di cui ricordava ogni particolare a memoria stringersi a coppa, iniziare un debole massaggio verso l’alto, muovendo il polso. Draco emise un profondo sospiro.   
Lucius continuò a massaggiarlo così, dal basso verso l’alto, senza dire una parola, Draco avvertì il tepore dilagare nel corpo, di pari passo ad una straniante sensazione di familiarità che aveva un retro gusto quasi amaro in quel momento.  
Poi la mano di Lucius scivolò via, e Draco sentì il braccio dietro la schiena. Lo rialzò, facendolo di nuovo aderire al petto in un movimento fluido. Anelava pesantemente, adesso. Draco non poteva vedere il suo volto, ma percepiva il capo di suo padre dietro di se’.  
Sentì l’aria tiepida muoversi intorno alle sue labbra contro la guancia.  
“Ti sei eccitato…” Sussurrò suo padre con voce incolore.  
Draco deglutì.  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi.  
“Faccio schifo.”  
Mormorò Draco allo studio che non poteva vedere. Si sentiva le lacrime premere dietro le palpebre, ora.  
Lucius emise un basso verso costernato.  
“Vuoi che continui?”  
“Io…io non…so…” nella voce di Draco c’era una pesante traccia di pianto, adesso.  
“Magari se lo faccio la cosa potrebbe alleviarsi…scomparire, dopo.”  
Era una conversazione assurda, saettò per la mente di Draco.   
Quell’odore, dolce e rassicurante…i capelli di suo padre, e l’aroma della sua camicia, e la sua mano calda, erano tutte cose che adesso Draco sentiva nitidamente, troppo nitidamente. _Sono uno schifoso e un pervertito. Sono un anormale_ non poteva impedirsi di pensare, scavandosi il cuore in tanti solchi dolorosi.  
“Oppure potresti non…insomma arrivare al culmine.”  
Quando Draco cercò di rispondere, emise un sussulto rauco, pieno di lacrime.  
“Oh no…calmati. Vieni qui.”  
Lucius lo fece ruotare, mettendogli una mano dietro il capo, come faceva sempre quando Draco piangeva. Lo strinse. Per un po’ nessuno dei due parlò.  
Dopo un tempo che parve infinito, le dita di Lucius presero ad accarezzargli di nuovo l’erezione inguainata nei pantaloni di tweed.   
Draco emise un sospiro pesante, il volto affondato nella camicia di suo padre. Quel pianto lo aveva lasciato esausto.   
Ad occhi chiusi, sentì i tocchi delicati di Lucius farsi più misurati, dunque le sue dita scivolarono dentro la stoffa. Draco sentì il polso torcersi…poi le dita circondare gentilmente i contorni tiepidi del suo corpo.


	14. 14

  
  
  
  
Il resto delle vacanze passò in una relativa calma.   
Purtroppo sua madre non sarebbe tornata che l’ultimo giorno, Draco ormai si sentiva la sua mancanza anche nella gola.   
Faceva del suo meglio per non darlo a vedere, ma Lucius non glielo faceva pesare comunque, pur intuendolo. All’indomani dell’ultimo episodio nello studio furono entrambi così imbarazzati da non sollevare l’argomento, e parlare a stento anche di altro. Il giorno successivo Draco scivolò ancora nello studio, mentre suo padre scriveva lettere indignate al Ministero, e questo fu l’argomento di conversazione predominante.  
Draco scoprì di riuscire a sedersi sopra il ginocchio di suo padre come aveva sempre fatto.  
Lucius era solo leggermente rigido nel contegno, ma gli circondò lo stesso la vita con il braccio e lo baciò velocemente sullo zigomo prima di scendere a cena.  
Quella notte scoppiò un altro temporale con i fiocchi, e Draco scivolò ancora contro il petto di suo padre, che questa volta lo strinse senza dire una parola.  
Il mattino seguente, il sole era coperto da una coltre di nubi e l’aria aleggiava stantia, gettando una luce grigia nella stanza.  
Draco fissava la parete verde di fronte al letto, era sveglio da circa un secondo, quando sentì il tiepido buongiorno di Lucius alle sue spalle, sotto forma di labbra che gli sfioravano il collo. Emise un pesante sospiro, si rannicchiò ancora nel tepore delle coperte.  
Lucius continuò a baciarlo in quel punto sotto l’orecchio con movimenti lenti e silenziosi.  
“Padre…” sussurrò d’un tratto Draco “Quando fate così io mi…” e la voce gli morì in gola. Lucius sollevò piano il capo, in attesa…poi Draco lo sentì riabbassarsi, e questa volta la piccola _puntura_ che sentì sulla pelle del collo gli spedì fitte languide attraverso la pancia.  
“Voi fate questo, ma poi noi non…non possiamo…è crudele da parte vostra, padre.”  
Lucius si spostò verso il suo orecchio. “Si dice in giro che io sia un uomo crudele, Draco…” mormorò.  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Il ritorno a scuola di Draco fu funestato quasi immediatamente dalla comparsa di Potter davanti ai suoi occhi. Il ragazzo gli indirizzò uno sguardo penetrante a metà del corridoio del terzo piano, il pomeriggio stesso del loro rientro ad Hogwarts.  
Draco deglutì, ricordava fin troppo bene la loro ultima conversazione.  
Potter era solo, fatto curioso non c’erano ne’ la Granger ne’ quel Weasley con lui e a Draco parve che i suoi occhi lo fissassero con insistenza, quasi insolenza per quei pochi secondi in cui li incrociò.  
Da lontano giungeva il vociare di studenti, chiacchiere di persone che si raccontavano le rispettive vacanze. Draco aveva quasi oltrepassato Potter, quando si sentì afferrare bruscamente per le spalle.  
“Che diavolo fai?”  
Ma Potter lo stava trascinando verso un arazzo, tenendolo ben stretto.  
Draco sentì le sue braccia circondarlo, la sua testa sovrastarlo. Quando furono al sicuro dietro l’arazzo Potter non lo lasciò andare, ma bloccò con una mano il braccio con cui Draco stava iniziando ad estrarre la bacchetta.  
“Si può sapere che cosa avevi intenzione di fare? Cos’è, un astuto piano dei Serpeverde per sabotare il ‘campione illegittimo’ di Hogwarts? Pensavate di farmi scappare terrorizzato?”  
“Di che diavolo stai parlando?” Sbottò Draco, ed era completamente sincero, oltre che infuriato.  
“Come facevi a sapere che mi sarei trovato proprio nel bagno dei Prefetti, quella sera?”  
“Io non…non lo sapevo! Si è trattato di un caso!”  
Potter sembrò spiazzato dalla sua risposta. Intanto però non lo lasciava andare, la sua stretta restava serrata.  
“Mollami…” Sibilò Draco, che nel frattempo iniziava a sentirsi parecchio a disagio. Poi, all’improvviso, Potter si chinò verso di lui, e la voce che Draco sentì sussurrare aveva un tono completamente diverso ora.  
“Hai intenzione di fare ancora un bagno in questi giorni?”  
Era quasi roca, quella voce ora. Draco si sentì arrossire, improvvisamente il braccio di Potter gli pesava addosso. La sua mente sembrò rovesciarsi, poi tornare al proprio posto notevolmente funestata.  
“Può darsi. Anche questa sera, magari. Se riesco a sgattaiolare via…cioè io riuscirò sicuramente, ma bisogna vedere se tu avrai _paura_ Potter.”  
“Ti piacerebbe!” Ringhiò l’altro, ma la sua stretta di stava allentando e non c’era vera acredine nella sua voce.  
“Non provarti a giocarmi….qualche brutto tiro adesso che ti lascio.”  
Draco non lo aveva fatto, cosa stranissima tra loro due, non aveva approfittato delle spalle di Potter per scagliargli qualche fattura. In un altra vita ricordava di averlo fatto ogni volta che poteva senza finire nei guai…ora lo guardò semplicemente allontanarsi. Si sentiva ancora le sue braccia bruciare intorno al petto.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Draco era sicuro che Potter non si sarebbe fatto vedere. Per questo era sgattaiolato via dal suo dormitorio, schivando Gazza con un tuffo al cuore a metà del corridoio fuori dalla sala comune di Serpeverde.  
Aveva infilato un barattolo di un unguento nella tasca della divisa prima di avviarsi.  
A dire il vero quell’unguento gli era capitato tra le mani frugando nel cassetto, e la sua mente con un rapido tuffo al cuore aveva realizzato…cosa…andava a fare. Perché non c’erano molto dubbi in merito. Si era sentito molto strano riponendo quell’unguento che aveva usato solo nel privato, prima di quel momento.  
Il bagno a quell’ora era deserto. L’ambiente era sfarzoso come lo ricordava.   
Aveva dato per scontato che Potter intendesse la stessa ora dell’altra volta, ma Draco non si era reso conto di quanto fosse spaventosamente tardi, prima di allora. Prese posto nell’acqua tiepida, piegando i vestiti ed il mantello sul bordo della vasca.   
Si sentiva vagamente a disagio, ora. Una volta immerso nella vasca piena di aromi aveva iniziato ad accarezzarsi impacciato, ma era troppo nervoso per mantenere una erezione a lungo. Si sistemò con le cosce pallide divaricate, come ricordava di aver fatto spontaneamente la volta precedente.   
Aveva quasi deciso di alzarsi e rivestirsi quando Potter aveva fatto la sua comparsa in quel bagno, mozzandogli letteralmente il respiro in gola. Eccolo lì, oltrepassava la coltre aleggiante di vapore con il volto duro e i capelli al suo solito per aria.  
  
Questa volta Draco lo vide spogliarsi senza indugio, scivolare nell’acqua tiepida quasi subito.  
Potter gli si avvicinò. Draco rabbrividì contro il bordo della vasca.  
Ora Potter gli era davanti, aveva afferrato una delle sue caviglie sottili e lo fissava, senza guardarlo in viso. Draco emise un gemito quando la mano scattò, circondando la sua semi-erezione.  
Draco osservò la buffa concentrazione che Potter aveva stampata sul volto, poi si rese conto che si stava chinando in avanti. Captò per un attimo l’espressione di assoluto stupore dell’altro…si era tolto gli occhiali…poi Draco gli raggiunse le labbra tiepide ed umide di vapore.  
Potter sussultò, la sua bocca si schiuse. Draco vi insinuò la lingua, captando un vago sapore di menta. Poi, in un riflesso quasi involontario le sue labbra scivolarono sul collo tiepido di Potter.  
Sussultò quando Draco strinse, e il ragazzo lo sentì allontanarsi dolcemente…adesso lo guardava interdetto, con uno sguardo che avrebbe potuto bucare la parete, quel dannato Potter.  
Draco lasciò che gli scivolasse tra le cosce. La sua eccitazione era completa, Draco la vide svettare dalla peluria scura del pube.  
Allungò le dita, accarezzandola, impugnandola con tutto il palmo.  
Poi, Potter si sbilanciò ancora verso di lui, e Draco notò che i suoi occhi guardavano un punto, alla base del suo collo.  
“Cos’è quello?”  
Lo sentì sussurrare Draco spiazzato, con le sopracciglia corrugate, ed improvvisamente Draco realizzò…quello era il punto del collo in cui suo padre…scosse la testa.  
L’altro lo afferrò per il fondo schiena, l’acqua defluì intorno a loro mentre Draco veniva issato sul bordo della vasca.  
Lasciò che le mani di Potter divaricassero le sue cosce.  
Vide il suo malcelato stupore saettare nel suo sguardo. Si era tolto gli occhiali e per qualche ragione Draco trovò che quel particolare rendesse il suo viso più duro, adesso.  
Sentì l’indice di Potter sfiorare la sua apertura, lì in basso.  
“Il tuo corpo è…voglio dire, l’hai fatto altre volte?”  
Era la prima vera domanda senza sottintesi ironici o denigratori che Harry rivolgeva a Draco, era la prima volta che parlavano normalmente. Draco si sentì invadere da uno strano senso di irrealtà e decise di non mentire.  
“No, io ho un giocattolo. Uno di quei cosi a forma di ehm pene sai.”  
Harry gli indirizzò un mezzo sorriso sghembo, ora le sue dita gli accarezzavano i testicoli in piccoli tocchi languidi.  
Magari non gli credeva, pensò Draco con una improvvisa fitta di ansia…magari avendo visto quel segno sul suo collo pensava che mentisse. Ma se Potter lo pensava, non lo espresse ad alta voce.  
Invece si guardò intorno con aria pragmatica, piena di malcelato imbarazzo.  
E lui? Quale altra esperienza aveva avuto? Si sorprese a pensare Draco.  
“Ho portato qualcosa, guarda nella tasca della divisa.”  
Senza pensare che aveva invitato Potter a frugare nei suoi abiti, Draco lo osservò curvarsi verso destra ed estrarre il barattolo con l’unguento dalla tasca interna.  
Harry lo svitò fissandolo negli occhi, Draco sentì lo stomaco sobbalzare a quello sguardo. Continuava ad accarezzarlo. Notò che l’erezione di Potter era completa, adesso.   
Potter si concentrò verso il basso mentre le sue dita applicavano l’emolliente con gesti lenti ed un po’ impacciati. Ogni tocco strappava a Draco un mezzo sospiro, poi Potter gli affondò rapidamente l’indice nel corpo, alzando al contempo gli occhi per controllare la sua reazione.  
Draco si tese verso di lui, circondandogli i fianchi con le gambe pallide e sottili.  
Potter si lasciò sospingere, gli si rovesciò praticamente addosso, puntellandosi con il gomito.  
Ora i loro volti erano vicinissimi.  
“Sai mi sono sempre chiesto..se eri così bianco…pallido dappertutto.”  
Mormorò, poi senza dare a Draco il tempo di rispondere o di stupirsi gli affondò nel corpo in un rapido movimento, reso fluido e delicato dall’unguento.  
Draco gli si aggrappò fulmineamente alle spalle, inarcando la schiena. Potter era caldo, e pulsante, e _vivo_ e sconvolgente dentro di lui, era qualcosa che non aveva niente a che vedere con il suo giocattolo.  
Potter era concentrato adesso, dondolava dentro di lui, avanti e indietro, leggermente impacciato. Draco lo sentì sfiorare un misterioso fascio di nervi all’interno del suo corpo e quasi gridò.  
Potter se ne accorse, Draco lo sentì cercare di replicare l’azione…poi Potter ritrovò la strada verso quel punto, e prese a spingersi ritmicamente contro di esso, delicatamente.   
“Si può sapere tra parentesi dove ti sei procurato un _affare_ finto?” Lo sentì mormorare Draco nel suo orecchio sinistro, ora Potter gli teneva il volto affondato nel collo…  
“A casa.”   
Fu la risposta gutturale di Draco, che intanto si domandava come diavolo fosse venuto in testa a Potter di chiedergli una cosa del genere proprio ora….ed udì Potter sbuffare, continuando ad oscillare su di lui.  
Ora il suo petto sfregava contro quello di Draco.  
“Uno dei quelli di mio padre…”  
Aggiunse in un mormorio basso e roco, aggrappandosi ad Harry e sollevando le cosce. Harry emise un roco sussulto, indirizzandogli uno sguardo stupito, pieno di una eccitazione che ora trafiggeva come una spada.  
“Ah si…li usa anche lui?” Con queste parole, Harry si tuffò ancora verso Draco, il ragazzo lo sentì premergli le labbra contro il collo, Harry non si accorgeva di stringere, nel tepore che li circondava…in quel momento Draco sentì l’orgasmo _esplodere_ , saettargli dentro fino al petto. Si paralizzò, irrigidendosi contro Potter…il ragazzo lo fissava interdetto, ma continuò a muoversi dolcemente dentro il suo corpo.   
Quando raggiunse l’apice si abbandonò sul ragazzo pallido dai capelli quasi bianchi che era rimasto inerme sotto le sue spinte, questa volta non fuggì in fretta e furia dal bagno.


	15. 15

  
  
  
  
La storia che _lui_ se ne andava in giro con due lividi ( succhiotti) sul collo aveva fatto il giro di Hogwarts alla velocità della luce.  
Ormai Draco si era abbottonato il colletto della camicia fino al collo, ma era troppo tardi. Draco aveva semplicemente dimenticato di abbottonarsi la camicia quella mattina, e nella sala comune di Serpeverde aveva sentito lo sguardo insistente di un ragazzo del sesto anno addosso.  
Il ragazzo non aveva detto niente e quando Draco aveva alzato lo sguardo su di lui aveva abbassato rapidamente il suo, ma ormai era fatta.   
Draco si era guardato nello specchio del bagno die maschi mentre scendeva a lezione, in preda ad un senso di fastidio…sul lato sinistro del collo c’era la forma allungata e violacea che portava scritto a chiare lettere _Lucius_ , sebbene solo Draco potesse decifrarle, dall’altra parte invece c’era un segno più tondeggiante e scuro…Draco si era allacciato il colletto con mani tremanti, assicurandosi per almeno tre minuti che il suo collo risultasse invisibile prima di uscire di nuovo in corridoio.  
A quanto pareva però non era stato sufficiente. Pansy Parkinson non aveva preso bene la faccenda, sebbene lei e Draco non si fossero mai neppure baciati, e c’era una specie di pacata freddezza nella sua voce. Perfino la Granger, quella sfacciata gli lanciò una mezza occhiata in tralice durante Trasfigurazione.  
Poi, nell’intervallo, Draco sorprese un ragazzo de settimo anno a squadralo assieme ad un suo compagno. Dal modo in cui lo salutarono quando si girò, Draco capì che stavano parlando di lui fino ad un momento fa.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Perché diavolo doveva mettersi a cercare Potter nell’intervallo? Che accidenti gli passava per la testa?   
Avrebbe pensato che voleva attaccare briga. Draco non lo trovò durante l’intervallo, ma mise piede in biblioteca alla fine delle lezioni, e fu lì che lo avvistò, in compagnia della Granger.  
Attraversò l’ambiente silenzioso con il cuore che galoppava nel petto. Potter lo fissò esterrefatto prendere posto di fronte a lui, dall’altro lato del tavolo.  
La Granger gli lanciò una mezza occhiata in tralice, ma Draco notò che era rossa come un peperone.  
Evidentemente doveva aver sentito quella storia…Draco si sforzò di ficcare il naso nel suo libro di Trasfigurazione, ignorando gli altri due.  
Ad un certo punto la Granger aveva raccolto le sue cose e se l’era filata. Potter le aveva indirizzato invano uno sguardo supplicante che Draco non aveva mancato di notare, ma lei era sparita con un sussurrato ‘ ci vediamo dopo’. Potter aveva abbassato di nuovo il capo sul suo tema.  
Si udiva solo il gratta delle piume, e qualche sussurro troncato a metà.  
Le visceri di Draco avevano preso a ballare una specie di conga forsennata.  
Ad un tratto, Potter si chinò verso di lui e Draco per qualche ragione fu certo che avrebbe vomitato.  
“Mi spiace di averti massacrato il collo…”  
Disse semplicemente.  
Draco alzò di scatto gli occhi dal libro che comunque non stava leggendo.  
Si fissarono per una manciata di secondi.  
“Non…cioè no è stato _fantastico_.”  
_Dannazione!_  
Draco si sentì avvampare…Potter sorrise, a giudicare dalla sua faccia era a disagio. Draco lesse nella sua espressione qualcosa che gli parve spargere una strana nota discordante nell’aria, adesso. Ma una strana, pesante euforia lo pervadeva a la lasciò passare in sordina.  
Potter non gli rispose. Passarono una buona mezz’ora in silenzio, prima che l’altro di decidesse ad alzare di nuovo gli occhi.  
“Sei il primo in assoluto di cui sento che… scambia certi oggetti con il padre. Giuro, Malfoy. Il primo in assoluto.”  
Draco si sentì morire, fissò la mano di Harry appoggiata sul piano della scrivania. La sua linguaccia lo tradì, ancora una volta parlò per conto suo.  
“Si beh…penso che mi farò un lungo bagno all’inizio della settimana prossima, diciamo martedì.”  
Lasciò cadere Draco con finta disinvoltura.  
Vide un sorriso allargarsi sul volto di Harry, un sorriso che lo tagliò in due facendogli sospettare di essere prossimo alla pazzia.  
“Non mancherò.” Fu la replica secca di Potter.  
A quel punto Draco lo salutò goffamente e si alzò. Avevano attirato molti sguardi curiosi, fece caso uscendo dalla biblioteca.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Quel fine settimana Draco venne a sapere che Potter usciva con Cho Chang, una tipa che non aveva mai visto ma gli pareva giocasse nella squadra di Quidditch di Corvonero. Draco si fece indicare la ragazza da Theodore Nott a colazione.  
I suoi occhi si appuntarono su di lei. Aveva lunghi capelli neri ed un profilo regolare, al momento parlava con una sua amica. Non guardò verso di lui quando sentì lo sguardo di Draco trafiggerla.  
Per qualche ragione Draco sentiva di odiarla con ogni atomo della sua persona. Sentì di odiare anche quella sua risata discreta, il modo in cui afferrava il succo di zucca.  
Spaventò se’ stesso continuando a pensare a Potter e a Chang per tutto il giorno, intervallo compreso. Si sentiva dentro un misto di furia e risentimento che non aveva mai sperimentato prima in vita sua.


	16. 16

  
  
  
Draco si sentiva a disagio.   
Notevolmente a disagio, e la colpa era tutta di quel Potter.   
Era quasi primavera, a breve avrebbero avuto le brevi vacanze pasquali, e Potter continuava ad ignorarlo. Draco era leggermente più alto adesso e le sue spalle si erano un po’ allargate, ma Potter continuava a sovrastarlo.   
Potter continuava anche ad uscire con Cho Chang, che si vociferava avesse avuto una breve storia con Cedric Diggory. Per quale ragione avesse scelto Potter, Draco lo ignorava…ma gli dava un gran fastidio. Davanti a Weasley e alla Granger, in pubblico, Potter lo ignorava come sempre, a parte certe occhiate che ogni tanto Draco intercettava.   
Come se non bastasse in quei giorni Draco aveva preso a starnutire come un matto, e per il primo giorno delle vacanze tirava su col naso nonostante la pozione che si era fatto dare in infermeria.   
  
Potter continuava a cercarlo ad intervalli regolari, e Draco si sentiva diviso in due. Da una parte voleva prenderlo a pugni, dall’altra si scioglieva ogni volta che lo vedeva o lo toccava. Harry lo chiamava ancora solo e sempre ‘Malfoy’ quando si incontravano in una classe vuota o in un bagno, e lo accarezzava, lo baciava e Draco non sapeva dirgli di no.   
Poi Draco lo vedeva mano nella mano con Chang, magari negli intervalli. Di fronte a tutti, a lezione, di fronte ai suoi amici Potter non gli parlava, non lo guardava apertamente, ma si erano incontrati almeno dieci volte da quel pomeriggio fatidico in biblioteca.   
  
Ogni volta che Potter lo sovrastava e gli passava le dita sul volto affilato Draco gli mandava un muto sguardo di sfida…ma poi non riusciva ad opporsi alle sue carezze. Il giorno prima della partenza per le vacanze Potter aveva voluto vederlo a tutti i costi.   
Lo aveva sospinto verso il muro di un laboratorio di Pozioni, Draco aveva le dita strette intorno alla sua erezione. Potter gli stava divorando il collo e le labbra con certi baci secchi, pieni di voglia.   
Draco non aveva saputo trattenersi.   
“P-perchè continui a comportarti così con me, ed a uscire con Chang?”   
Harry si era bloccato, ma non aveva allontanato il volto. Si era premuto contro di lui, ma Draco si sentiva qualcosa di freddo e tagliente dentro, nonostante la sua mano destra continuasse ad accarezzare Potter. Poi il ragazzo emise un basso sbuffo.   
“Andiamo…tu sei Malfoy, no?”   
Gli mormorò contro l’orecchio.   
Draco sentì lo stomaco rivoltarsi.   
“Oh, capisco. Quindi vado bene per _scopare_ e basta secondo te, è questo che stai dicendo.”   
Harry lo aveva fissato, arrossendo, trafitto dalle sue parole, a disagio. Draco gli aveva restituito uno sguardo limpido, ma si sentiva le maledette lacrime dietro le palpebre, adesso.   
“Non…non è questo che intendevo…”   
“Però suonava proprio così.”   
Potter aveva aperto bocca per replicare, ma in quel momento Draco gli si era inginocchiato di fronte, iniziando ad accarezzare la sua erezione con piccoli tocchi languidi delle labbra.   
“Non fa niente…”   
Aveva detto spedendo a Potter uno sguardo dall’alto in basso, e notando che l’espressione di Potter era turbata adesso, e il suo volto si era fatto teso.   
“Va bene così…”   
Draco gli accarezzò la punta dell’erezione con la lingua, Potter sussultò, la sua mano gli raggiunse la nuca, ma c’era ancora quell’espressione, nel suo sguardo.   
“Usami pure come preferisci, quante volte vuoi. Per me non fa differenza.”   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Ma ne faceva, eccome.   
Draco si infilò sotto le coperte del suo letto, al Manor.   
Aveva qualche linea di febbre ed un pesante mal di testa che si era affievolito solo di recente. Aveva passato tutta la giornata a letto, rigirandosi i pensieri su Potter nella mente. Soprattutto si vergognava per quello che aveva detto…Potter non gli aveva nemmeno risposto, ma c’era stato _dolore_ nei suoi occhi.   
Draco era deciso a non venire fuori nemmeno per cena. Sua madre era venuta a vedere due volte come stava, lo stesso suo padre. Lucius gli aveva accarezzato i capelli mentre era affondato nel cuscino.   
Draco non lo aveva guardato, ma sapeva che di lì a quindici minuti suo padre sarebbe entrato nella sua stanza per somministrargli la pozione e il Clisma Eestensibile.   
Era sempre stato Lucius ad occuparsene, a differenza di Narcissa con lui Draco non provava imbarazzo. Infatti, di lì a poco la porta della sua stanza si aprì piano. Lucius appoggiò una tazza piena di un liquido fumante sul suo comodino.   
“Bevila subito.” Disse suo padre scrutandolo con occhi critico. Draco si tirò a sedere, prese la tazza tiepida tra le mani ed iniziò a sorseggiare.   
“Come va?”   
Lucius indossava un pesante maglione a collo alto e pantaloni scuri, dal taglio aderente.   
Draco gli mormorò un ‘ bene’ in risposta.   
“A parte l’influenza, che cosa c’è?”   
Accidenti, non gli si poteva nascondere niente…pensò Draco posando la tazza vuota e scivolando di nuovo sotto le coltri. Sentì suo padre sedere sul letto, accanto a lui, e la sua mano massaggiarlo sulla schiena, tra le scapole.   
“Ho…ehm ho fatto l’amore per la prima volta qualche mese fa.”   
Esordì Draco. Omise che si trattava di Potter, ma tutto il resto invece lo raccontò con un tono pacato.   
Restò in silenzio per un po’, suo padre, poi Draco lo sentì mormorare: “Fossi in te gli strapperei il cuore, e me lo mangerei per colazione in sala grande.”   
Draco non si aspettava quella reazione da parte sua. Draco si voltò a guardarlo, colpito…suo padre aveva una espressione assolutamente tranquilla, ma era contrariato, anzi _indignato_.   
Per fortuna non fece altre domande, ebbe la discrezione di non parlare ancora dell’argomento.   
D’altra parte Draco si sentiva più leggero ora.   
Quando Lucius si alzò e parlò di nuovo fu perché aveva tra le dita la piccola pillola del Clisma Estensibile.   
Quell’affare evitava di dover usare ampolle e becchi, ma era abbastanza difficile da inserire, scivolava fuori se provavi a farlo da solo. Era una vita che Lucius si occupava di lui, in quel frangente. Anche questa volta Draco se ne stette placido sotto il suo tocco.   
Lucius gli inserì gentilmente la pillola nel corpo, una mano infilata nel suo pigiama.   
Draco emise un sussulto involontario sentendo le sue dita sfiorare la sua intimità…nonostante si sentisse intontito e abbastanza spossato il movimento di quelle dita era dolce, rassicurante. Percepì un odore simile alla magnolia, doveva essere una forma di lubrificante.   
“Qui…dentro c’è quel posticino speciale. Lo sai, no?”   
Draco annuì. Protese involontariamente i fianchi contro la mano di Lucius, sollevando un po’ il bacino.   
Lucius si chinò, facendo ondeggiare i capelli chiari.   
Le sue dita compivano un rapido, delicato massaggio adesso.   
“Ti è uscito il…ehm glande…” lo sentì Draco mormorare. Poi le dita di suo padre lasciarono il suo corpo.   
Draco sentì il pigiama tornare al suo posto, la coperta risalire sulle sue spalle.   
“Questo posso fartelo tutte le volte che vuoi, se ti va Draco.”   
Poi suo padre si chinò rapidamente a baciargli il capo, ed uscì’ dalla stanza portandosi dietro la tazza vuota. Draco scivolò nel sonno, mentre i medicamenti facevano il loro effetto.


	17. 17

  
  
  
  
_Qualche mese dopo_   
  
  
“La Prova finale è domani, no?”  
Harry alzò su di lui uno sguardo pieno di ansia. Draco lo fronteggiava con le mani nelle tasche. Ormai la fine del Torneo si avvicinava, sulla scuola gravava una specie di coltre di tensione ed euforia.  
Gli studenti ospiti erano oggetto della maggior parte delle attenzioni, specialmente Krum e quella Delacour, che gareggiavano come campioni per le loro scuole, assieme a Diggory e a Potter.  
“Si…”  
Lo sguardo di Potter vagò sul ragazzo mingherlino dai capelli chiari che continuava a squadrarlo impassibile.  
Dopo aver visto Potter e Chang avvinghiati in un corridoio del terzo piano, Draco non aveva più voluto che Harry lo toccasse. Aveva reagito con un sorrisetto ironico alle mani nodose del ragazzo che gli circondavano la vita, non appena Potter gli aveva fatto recapitare l’ora e il luogo del loro prossimo incontro. In quell’occasione Draco gli aveva sussurrato: “Perché queste cose non vai a farle con la Chang?”. Potter ci era rimasto di sasso, ma in quell’occasione avevano avuto un breve scambio di battute.   
“Io…io non lo so.” Potter era parso parecchio confuso.  
“Perché stai con lei e cerchi me?”  
Aveva ribattuto Draco seccamente, la luce del primo tramonto che tagliava in due la classe vuota.  
Potter non aveva saputo rispondergli e Draco con un gran senso di disagio in fondo allo stomaco aveva fatto un passo indietro, quando Potter si era avvicinato a lui.  
Potter aveva continuato ad avvicinarlo con una scusa o l’altra, naturalmente quando nessuno li guardava, quando erano soli…seminava apposta quel Weasley e quella Granger per venirlo a cercare. Due volte era capitato che Potter riuscisse a mettergli le mani sui fianchi attirandolo a se’, e Draco aveva dovuto fare appello a tutto il suo auto controllo per non reagire in maniera violenta, ne’ scoppiare in lacrime. Se ne era restato semplicemente immobile, fino a che Potter frustrato non lo aveva lasciato andare. Piangere, ah! Quello poi sarebbe stato il colmo. Piangere per Potter!  
Ora Potter lo aveva aspettato alla fine delle lezioni, e i suoi occhi ardevano di una luce strana.  
“Immagino che la Chiang ti starà aspettando, no?”  
Aveva buttato lì Draco raccogliendo le sue cose e dirigendosi verso alla porta.  
“Si, in effetti.”  
Era stata la risposta di Potter. Lo stomaco di Draco si era accartocciato su se’ stesso, o almeno così gli pareva. Ora dava le spalle a Potter, stava uscendo dall’aula.  
“Allora vai. Non vorrai farla aspettare, no?”  
Aveva sentito la mano di Potter circondargli l’avambraccio. Potter lo aveva attirato a se’, Draco aveva percepito il suo respiro contro la guancia…la sua stretta era salda…  
“Io ti voglio.” Aveva gracchiato. Draco si era svincolato dalla sua stretta.  
Potter aveva allentato le dita, non lo aveva trattenuto.  
Lo aveva fissato dritto in viso, Draco.  
“Non sono il tuo trastullo, Potter.”  
Aveva sussurrato fissandolo insistentemente. Potter aveva abbassato il capo, mordendosi un labbro. Sembrava sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime, quell’idiota, oppure di prendere a calci un banco.  
Draco era uscito dalla stanza a grandi passi.  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
“Che cosa diavolo succede?”  
Ci stavano mettendo troppo, il tempo della prova era scaduto da quasi mezz’ora e nessuno dei Campioni era sbucato all’ingresso del labirinto.   
La folla raccolta per l’occasione cominciava a mormorare, anche il Ministro e i funzionari arrivati per la premiazione del vincitore del torneo parlottavano a bassa voce tra di loro.   
Albus Silente, seduto nel suo alto scranno dorato sembrava l’unico perfettamente calmo, ma a ben guardare il suo viso era rigido come la pietra, e i suoi occhi chiari scintillavano.  
Draco non voleva ammetterlo a se’ stesso, ma era preoccupato. Soprattutto per Potter.  
Infine, con un breve lampo due figure erano rotolate sul prato, di fronte all giuria e a tutti i presenti…come pattuito, la musica trionfale era partita, le ovazioni si erano levate…ma il tutto era durato solo mezzo minuto, il tempo necessario perché i presenti vedessero.  
Si alzò alto il grido di strazio del padre di Cedric, e l’uomo si precipitò in avanti, perché Diggory era lì, morto, vicino ad un Potter lacero, insanguinato e con lo sguardo stravolto. Mentre Silente accorreva tutti poterono sentire ciò che urlava: “Tornato…Voldemort è tornato!”  
Draco sentì il sangue farsi ghiaccio nelle vene.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Per i corridoi di Hogwarts giravano versioni molto ingarbugliate delle ore successive alla fine del Torneo.  
A quanto sembrava uno dei loro insegnati, quello che aveva trasformato Draco in un furetto era un impostore. Moody il pazzo non era veramente Moody, ma un tale, si diceva un Mangiamorte che ne aveva preso le sembianze. Naturalmente era solo una delle tante cose che circolavano di bocca in bocca durante quelle settimane turbolente. La notizia più inquietante, però era questa: Voldemort era tornato e Potter aveva assistito al suo ritorno.  
Draco non sapeva come comportarsi in merito. Potter sembrava ancora scosso e attonito per gli eventi di quella notte, ed Hogwarts non aveva mai visto una fine d’anno più lugubre. Oltre tutto erano a lutto, Cedric Diggory era morto.   
Draco si ritrovò di fronte Potter una sera, il giorno prima del banchetto d’addio.  
Aveva già fatto i bagagli, ed aveva una mezza idea di andare a chiedere a Tiger di restituirgli un libro che gli aveva prestato mesi prima, quando Potter gli era comparso davanti, gli occhi ardenti, una strana espressione fredda in volto. “Lui era lì. In quel cimitero.” Draco lo aveva fissato spiazzato. Per un attimo aveva pensato che Harry parlasse di Voldemort... "Gli sei sfuggito di nuovo? Io...io credevo di morire di paura." Si era lasciato sfuggire Draco ed era vero, alla sola idea che potesse essergli successo qualcosa, quasi aveva smesso di respirare. Ma Potter aveva ripetuto: "Lui..." fissandolo come se Draco avesse dovuto capire qualcosa.  
“Chi?” Draco iniziava a sentirsi confuso. “Tuo padre.”  
Le visceri di Draco sobbalzarono, poi si riempirono di ghiaccio.  
“Ha giurato eterna fedeltà a Voldemort. L'ho sentito con queste orecchie.”  
Draco si sentì ardere nell’udire quel nome…a casa sua era sempre stato chiamato ‘L’Oscuro Signore’...ma non ci badò. Pensava a ciò che aveva appena detto Potter. Suo padre? Certo sapeva che era stato un Mangiamorte...ma era sotto Imperio, no?  
“E quindi?”  
Replicò cercando di fissare Potter negli occhi.  
“Quindi niente. Ma tanto lo sai già, no? Di sicuro era alla Coppa sotto il cappuccio…”  
Un ricordo attraversò rapido la mente di Draco…si era detto che i disordini alla Coppa del Mondo fossero opera dei Mangiamorte, ora sentire Potter parlarne stava aprendo nuove, terribili prospettive nella sua testa, e gli stava facendo serrare la gola alle dimensioni di un foro di spillo.  
“Se pensi che voglia il figlio di un Mangiamorte, ti sbagli di grosso. Ma tanto scommetto che era tutto programmato dall’inizio, no? Vi scambiate perfino i giocattoli…”  
Draco gli restituì uno sguardo carico di risentimento e, si accorse maledicendosi, lacrime.  
“Non ci sono prove, a parte la tua parola e quella di Silente!” Disse, ma la sua voce tremava pericolosamente.  
Potter gli voltò le spalle e sparì.  
  
Silente annunciò il ritorno di Voldemort a tutta la scolaresca in forma ufficiale, durante il banchetto di fine anno. Draco ascoltava distrattamente, ignorando i sussulti di orrore dei suoi compagni. Faceva galleggiare la forchetta a mezz’aria, e cercando di non guardare nella direzione di Potter. Si sentiva morire.


	18. 18

  
  
  
  
Draco scrutò suo padre in volto, forse il suo sguardo indugiò un po’ più del dovuto, perché Lucius gli rimandò uno sguardo interrogativo.   
Era sereno, sembrava straordinariamente _lieto_ Lucius in quei giorni, e c’era qualcosa nel suo volto freddo ed affilato che inquietava profondamente Draco. Forse era per via di quello che Potter gli aveva detto.  
La scuola era finita da una settimana, e quella sera avevano avuto a cena al Manor dei vecchi amici che Lucius non vedeva da un po’. Draco aveva letto abbastanza cronache e sentito abbastanza voci nei corridoi di Hogwarts per riconoscere tra loro alcuni Mangiamorte.  
Era stato teso e muto per tutta la cena, Draco, indossando il suo completo di lino scuro e una camicia in tinta.  
Sua madre aveva fatto del suo meglio per rallegrarlo e blandirlo, il ragazzo le aveva risposto con deboli sorrisi…ad un tratto però, Draco aveva colto la parola _cimitero_ nel brusio di una conversazione alla sua destra, e sollevando gli occhi aveva notato suo padre lanciare uno sguardo di avvertimento all’uomo che aveva parlato.   
I suoi capelli chiari luccicavano alla luce dei doppieri a forma di serpente, Lucius li portava sciolti quella sera. Draco aveva scoperto di non aver voglia del resto del suo Dessert e aveva colto l’occasione per dileguarsi con una scusa. Era salito nella sua stanza, indugiando, caso mai qualcuno si fosse lasciato sfuggire dell’altro…ma laggiù, a tavola sembrava proprio che stessero aspettando di vederlo sparire lungo la scala per dare il via a discorsi che lui, Draco _non avrebbe_ dovuto sentire. La sensazione fu così sgradevole che il ragazzo sbatté con violenza la porta, entrando nella propria stanza.  
Si buttò sul letto ancora completamente vestito, un gran senso di inquietudine in fondo alla gola.  
Suo padre si era comportato come al solito con lui, sorridendogli e chiedendogli com’era andata ad Hogwarts, sebbene il proclama di Silente avesse seminato un enorme scalpore nel mondo magico, visto che la Gazzetta lo aveva riportato il giorno dopo il banchetto d’addio a Hogwarts.  
Il fatto che Lucius avesse volutamente glissato sull’argomento non era stata di aiuto per Draco, anzi.  
Il problema era che, per quanto si sforzasse di pensare a lui con astio, credeva ciecamente a Potter.  
Per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto mentire, Harry? Cercando di non pensare a quegli ex-Mangiamorte ( e forse ora _più che mai_ ) Mangiamorte, Draco si svestì. Scivolò nel pigiama e poi sotto il lenzuolo, cercando di prendere sonno. Gli riuscì solo molto più tardi.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Draco si sentiva strano, sulla porta dello studio di suo padre.  
Eppure, varcando l’uscio, si rese conto di come niente fosse cambiato, c’era perfino la stessa atmosfera. Lucius sembrava lo stesso di sempre, lì, seduto alla sua scrivania. Nel suo completo da giorno, suo padre gli aveva indirizzato un sorriso limpido…Draco lesse qualcosa di sinistro in quel sorriso, ma forse era solo la sua impressione, e il fatto che quella notte aveva sognato Potter coperto di sangue e tagli che urlava ‘ è tornato’ a squarcia gola.  
Scivolò rigido sul ginocchio destro di suo padre. Sentì la mano che gli cinse il ventre assicurarlo contro il petto di Lucius…constatò con un certo disagio che per suo padre era ancora semplice tenerselo avvinto così, che non gli pesava addosso.  
Lucius finì di scrivere una lettera. Draco lo guardò compiere i gesti che conosceva da una vita, chiuderla, consegnarla al Gufo in attesa…dunque voltare il profilo affilato verso di lui.  
“Allora, come stai?”  
Gli mormorò chinandosi finalmente a baciargli uno zigomo, dunque la guancia. Draco percepì il suo odore familiare. Non sapeva che rispondere.  
Le dita di Lucius gli accarezzarono la guancia destra, poi…Draco sentì la forma delle sue labbra sul collo.  
Lo attraversò una specie di brivido, non poté più trattenersi.  
“Eri in quel cimitero quella notte, vero? A vederlo risorgere.”  
Buttò lì. La reazione di Lucius fu immediata. L’uomo si bloccò, il suo tocco sul collo di Draco si fece incerto…ora Draco desiderava che le sue labbra si allontanassero, per qualche ragione gli scottavano addosso, gli mettevano voglia di urlare. La stretta di Lucius intorno alla sua vita, però rimase salda.  
“Chi te l’ha detto?”  
Mormorò suo padre con voce molto fredda.  
Draco deglutì, un pensiero improvviso gli attraversò il capo…era stato uno sciocco…ma ormai era tardi.  
“Non ha nessuna importanza.”  
“Si che ce l’ha, Draco!”  
La voce di Lucius si era fatta fredda, incalzante, Draco aveva l’impressione di trovarsi in un vicolo cieco.  
Si sforzò di continuare a respirare con calma, di mantenere _la calma._  
  
“Vuoi scoparmi?”  
  
Si sentì dire nell’aria immobile e placida dello studio. L’allocco era tornato sul suo trespolo in un gran frullo d’ali.  
“Che stai dicendo, Draco?”  
Scandì lentamente Lucius con voce estremamente seria, quasi sgomenta.  
“Non lo so, mi era parso. Mi vuoi _fottere_?”  
“Non usare quel linguaggio!” Sibilò all’istante Lucius, ma la sua collera non scalfì minimamente Draco.  
“Fai pure di me ciò che ti pare. Non me ne importa niente. Toccami come ti pare, dove ti pare e piace. Andiamo, è una vita che lo fai. Non venirmi a raccontare che quando mi lecchi il collo si tratta di una cosa _normale_. Per non parlare di quando in questo stesso punto ti sei alzato per premermi il tuo coso duro sulla schiena...Ma non mi importa…”  
A sorpresa, Draco si sentì spingere in avanti.  
“Scendi.” Disse seccamente Lucius. Quando fu in piedi, Draco si voltò a guardarlo. Il suo volto era pieno di collera. Neppure questo ebbe il potere di sortire qualche effetto su Draco, e dire che la collera di Lucius era una delle poche cose al mondo in grado di spaventarlo.  
“Vai nella tua stanza, ragazzo. Dopo parleremo di questa faccenda.”  
Lo sguardo di suo padre era duro, freddo, pieno di qualcosa di simile al timore. Di sicuro si stava chiedendo come Draco fosse venuto a sapere che era lì quella notte…perché su questo Draco non aveva dubbi, _lui c’era._


	19. 19

  
  
  
  
“Forza, dimmi chi ti ha parlato del Cimitero.”  
Lucius nella sua stanza, a tarda notte. La sua stretta familiare intorno al petto.  
“Non ha importanza…ho sentito uno di quei tuoi amici in soggiorno, prima di cena.”  
“Ah si, davvero? Chi?”  
Draco deglutì.  
“Quello grosso, col mantello foderato di pelliccia.”  
“Magari Dolohov?”   
Fece Lucius affabile, con voce ammorbidita. “Si, mi pare di si.”  
“Peccato che Dolohov sia arrivato con dieci minuti di ritardo.”  
_Maledizione._ Draco deglutì, si mosse nella stretta tiepida di suo padre. La stanza era immersa nella penombra, erano tutti e due in pigiama.   
C’era luce a sufficienza perché Draco potesse vedere le sue dita affusolate serrate intorno al suo torace.  
“Prima o poi vedrò chiaro in questa storia, Draco.”  
Era una voce fredda e decisa quella che scandì queste parole. Draco conosceva quel tono, sapeva che quando suo padre lo usava era _determinato_. Deglutì.   
Si sentiva gelare nonostante facesse abbastanza caldo.  
Poi, alle sue spalle, percepì una pressione tiepida contro il coccige. Lucius scivolò in avanti, aderì contro di lui.  
“Quanto a quell’altra cosa…” sussurrò nell’incavo del collo di Draco “Non mi pareva che ti facesse così schifo. Anche se non lo farò, naturalmente...non sarebbe appropriato, almeno questa sera, credo.”  
Con queste indecifrabili parole, suo padre lo abbrancò strettamente per il fianco destro. Draco scivolò in avanti…Lucius lo raggiunse, si premette ancora contro di lui, questa volta pesantemente, in modo da fargli percepire nitidamente i contorni pesanti, duri del suo corpo.  
La sua _erezione_ pensò Draco con una fitta sgradevole.   
Poi Draco sentì la sua mano contro il collo. Faticava a respirare, per qualche motivo. Pensava a Potter, non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Potter.  
“Ti ho già detto che non mi interessa…come sempre, puoi fare quello che vuoi di me. Come sempre hai fatto.” Soffiò mentre Lucius gli accarezzava distrattamente la base del collo, dunque la spalla, serrandola nella sua stretta.  
“Draco…”  
C’era qualcosa di inerme, tiepido e al tempo stesso angoscioso in quel sussurro contro il suo orecchio.   
Draco rabbrividì, nonostante suo padre gli stesse accarezzando il petto in quel modo che lo aveva sempre rilassato.  
“Sei un Mangiamorte? Io di sicuro non ti denuncerei, ne’ direi nulla a nessuno...”  
Lucius emise un pesante sospiro, Draco vide un braccio sollevarsi, sentì della stoffa muoversi alle sue spalle, suo padre stava facendo qualcosa, dietro di lui…poi Draco si accorse che il braccio che si era mosso era quello sinistro.   
Gli tornò sul petto con molta rapidità, ma Draco vide il marchio all’interno della carne pallida. Era _nero_ e perfettamente nitido e distinguibile.  
I capelli di suo padre ora erano sul suo collo, Draco udì le sue labbra sfiorare il suo orecchio…  
“Hai usato il termine _strusciare_ oggi pomeriggio, no? Molto poco elegante, direi.”  
Draco avvertì il ritorno della pressione sulla fine della schiena, ma ora era più _a fuoco_ , sembrava che non ci fosse stoffa di mezzo questa volta.  
“Resta girato.” Gli disse brusco Lucius, in tono leggermente più alto, premendo su di lui con il torace quando Draco istintivamente aveva fatto per voltarsi.  
Ora lo sentiva, premersi su di lui, oscillare ed allontanarsi…premere ed allontanarsi…  
“Dunque? Questo è ciò che vuoi?”  
Draco tacque, i contorni di qualcosa di umido gli avevano raggiunto la pelle dietro la schiena. Lucius oscillò ancora contro di lui, il suo respiro si era fatto pesante, quasi anelava.  
“Rispondi…”  
Ma Draco non ne aveva la forza. Si sentiva addosso una vaga indifferenza mista a imbarazzo…sotto, molto in fondo sussurrava un senso di ribrezzo, ora ma era stato troppe volte vicino a suo padre in occasioni simili a questa perché quella sensazione si concretizzasse dentro di lui.   
Se ne rese conto, e saperlo gli spedì una acuta fitta di disagio nel petto. Lucius lo stringeva con le braccia, possessivo, adesso lo scuoteva quasi nel premerglisi contro. A Draco sembrava di avere una specie di ariete alle spalle, che lo colpisse ritmicamente, se pure in modo stranamente molle.  
“Rispondi, Draco…”   
Ma Draco non aveva aperto bocca. Suo padre si era interrotto bruscamente...Draco aveva visto il suo profilo sporgersi in avanti, oltre la sua spalla sinistra. "Guardati un po', Draco."   
E lui aveva abbassato lo sguardo verso il basso.  
"Oh, mamma..." Gli era sfuggito in una specie di singulto lieve.  
"Ovvero, l'ultima persona al mondo che dovrà mai venire a sapere niente di ciò..." Aveva replicato Lucius, riprendendo a muoversi contro di lui.  
Draco aveva sentito ancora un po' di quei colpi molli…poi la voce di Lucius vicina al suo orecchio, lieve, dolce.  
“Fermo così…fermo...se la tua reazione rimarrà tale, ragazzo, potrei _appagarla_ , non limitarmi a questo. Potrebbe essere estremamente gradevole... e non lo verrebbe mai a sapere nessuno...dovresti semplicemente rilassarti e non...”  
A quel punto Lucius si era bloccato, Draco lo aveva sentito prendere un profondo respiro, il suo petto si era gonfiato come al termine di una corsa…era rimasto immobile alle sue spalle per quasi cinque minuti.  
Alla fine, si era rialzato.  
“Dovresti cambiarti il pigiama, Draco.”  
Lo aveva sentito dire, semplicemente.   
"La prossima volta parla di meno, padre..."  
Lucius aveva emesso uno sbuffo ironico.  
Draco era rimasto immobile, senza voltarsi, mentre suo padre usciva con passo lieve dalla stanza. 


	20. 20

  
  
  
  
Draco aveva fatto fatica ad addormentarsi, quella sera. Si era cambiato il pigiama, ma era pensieroso.  
Non gli era sfuggito il brusco cambio di direzione effettuato da suo padre, e per qualche ragione non poteva dire che la cosa lo mettesse a suo agio. Prima, Draco ricordava che era stato estremamente timoroso con lui, ed aveva sempre negato l’ipotesi di contatti più approfonditi…adesso invece?  
  
Cos’era quel _potrei anche appagarti?_ e quel _vuoi questo?_.  
  
La verità era che non aveva fatto che pensare a Potter, mentre Lucius era disteso dietro di lui, proprio non aveva potuto farne a meno.  
La verità era che voleva disperatamente Potter, con tutte le sue forze e pensare di fare le stesse cose che faceva con lui assieme ad un altra persona lo faceva stare male.  
Odiava sentirsi così, specialmente dopo le parole che lui e Potter si erano scambiati alla fine dell’anno scorso.  
Ad ogni modo, la Gazzetta ed il resto del mondo magico non avevano reagito come ci si sarebbe aspettati in una situazione simile.  
Dov’erano le misure di sicurezza, e i programmi di allerta? Non ce n’erano, a giudicare anche dal fatto che il Manor aveva ospitato tranquillamente dei Mangiamorte a cena la sera prima.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Draco scivolò sul ginocchio di suo padre, fissandolo intensamente.  
Dopo un po’, Lucius alzò su di lui gli occhi grigi.  
“Cosa c’è, Draco?”  
Aveva mormorato passandogli dolcemente un braccio dietro la schiena.  
“Io…ecco non voglio essere _appagato_ o andare oltre. Spero che…” Cosa voleva dire, spero che capirai? Non finì la frase. Scrutava in volto suo padre.  
Lucius annuì con un secco cenno del capo, sempre fissandolo. Aveva una espressione pacata, comprensiva.  
“Va bene.”  
“Ehm…allora ecco…perfetto. Grazie.”  
“E di cosa?”  
  
Draco era arrossito fino alla punta dei capelli.  
Aveva fatto per scendere, ma Lucius lo aveva trattenuto.   
“Mi fa piacere se resti…o hai paura che ti salti addosso? Perché sappi che è l’ultima delle cose che farei, Draco.”  
A quel punto Draco aveva riso, gettando uno sguardo alla scrivania di suo padre, che quel giorno era piena più che mai di lettere.  
Si era appoggiato contro la sua ampia spalla, guardandolo lavorare in silenzio per il resto del pomeriggio.


	21. 21

  
  
  
  
Tutto sommato, L’Influenza di Draco era stata breve, se pure virulenta.  
Quel pomeriggio sua madre aveva deciso di festeggiare la sua ritrovata salute facendo personalmente i biscotti: erano le quattro di pomeriggio, e al momento sua madre era in cucina, e solo per lui, Draco.  
Quanto a lui, si annoiava. Suo padre non era in casa, impegni inderogabili lo avevano portato a Londra.  
Draco non era particolarmente attirato dall’idea di volare, forse era perché aveva smesso di starnutire violentemente da neanche due giorni, o forse perché fuori faceva un caldo opprimente: per fortuna le loro cucine erano dotate di numerosi espedienti magici per poter cuocere i cibi anche in piena estate senza soffrirne oltre ad avere mura di spessa pietra, come il resto del Manor.   
Draco rabbrividiva alla sola idea di scendere nelle cucine ed avvicinarsi a una qualsiasi fonte di calore in quei giorni, tanto che aveva passato la mattinata sdraiato nel soggiorno con la finestra aperta. Dopo pranzo però il sole aveva preso a picchiare ancora più forte, le nubi si erano diradate e lui aveva deciso di muoversi.  
Draco sapeva perfettamente che non avrebbe dovuto entrare nello studio di Lucius quando suo padre non c’era…da piccolo non aveva osato mettervi piede, ma dall’età di dodici anni in poi il divieto verbale di suo padre non bastava più a trattenerlo, come non bastava la prospettiva della collera paterna.  
D’altra parte, la porta dello studio non era chiusa con la magia o da una chiave quando Lucius non era in casa. Evidentemente, Lucius si aspettava che Draco gli obbedisse…beh, comunque lui non aveva mai toccato niente lì dentro, quando suo padre non c’era.  
Anche quel pomeriggio non aveva avuto intenzione di toccare niente, ma quando aveva messo piede nel grande ambiente silenzioso dalle tende tirate, l’occhio gli era caduto sulla scrivania.  
  
Il tavolo era in ordine, gli elfi avevano spazzato e tirato le tende sul pomeriggio infuocato…ma il primo cassetto sulla destra, quello dei documenti importanti che Draco _sapeva_ essere sigillato con la magia da sempre, ora era aperto.  
Lucius doveva essere uscito in gran fretta, dunque.  
Draco si era bloccato, fissandolo per alcuni attimi.  
Non un alito di vento muoveva l’aria, qualche rumore attutito saliva dai piani inferiori, il silenzio era pressoché totale. Draco aveva combattuto contro se’ stesso per qualche minuto…il cassetto era stato lasciato aperto per metà, quasi frettolosamente.  
Un acuto senso di colpa lo attanagliò quando si accorse, avvicinandosi quasi suo malgrado di qualche passo ancora che avrebbe potuto infilare una mano dentro il cassetto senza dover spostare niente. Il suo sguardo era incollato su un quadernetto dalla copertina rigida di un colore scuro che occhieggiava come chiamandolo.  
_Chiamandolo_.  
Draco allungò lentamente le dita…come previsto, riuscì ad estrarre il quaderno senza toccare il cassetto. Il cuore gli diede un buffo, colpevole sobbalzo nel petto, quasi restò senza fiato.  
_Fatti gli affari tuoi, Draco! Non è corretto ciò che stai facendo!_  
Urlò una voce dentro di lui, da qualche parte, una voce che somigliava curiosamente a quella di sua madre. Draco aprì la copertina con mano tremante…   
  
I fogli erano pieni zeppi della grafia di Lucius, le note erano molto, molto vecchie. Sfogliando con mano tremante, Draco si rese conto che le prime pagine dovevano risalire a quando lui aveva cinque o sei anni anche se non c’erano date. Molte erano vuote, altre contenevano parole sparse che non gli dicevano niente…poi Draco trovò una data, risalente ad un giorno di settembre dell’anno prima.  
  
_Così giovane, tenero ed eccitato. Così dolce e caldo contro il mio petto. E io sono lì, con la sua erezione davanti e le sue labbra come un fiore palpitante…piano, piano, è solo un ragazzo, e poi è tuo figlio. Dovresti vergognarti, ti dici. Ma poi lui ti si stringe addosso, e Salazar e Merlino aiutatemi perché io non ce la faccio. L'ultima volta non ho potuto fare a meno di lasciargli un piccolo segno. Non so se si sia accorto del mio stato in quell'occasione, o delle mie intenzioni...ma si era eccitato. Ho dovuto fare violenza su me stesso per non toccarlo. Ho cercato di mandarlo a Durmstrang, anni fa, ed ora so quanto avevo ragione! Quanto vorrei che fosse partito. Sarebbe stato al sicuro da me, suo padre. Anche se, per le vacanze è sempre qui che sarebbe tornato. Mio povero Draco._   
  
A Draco si mozzò il respiro in gola, letteralmente.   
Così, di colpo. Il sangue gli vorticava nelle tempie.  
Voltò ancora una pagina.  
Draco fissò quelle parole vergate nella calligrafia obliqua di Lucius…girò meccanicamente la pagina seguente.   
  
_Stai crescendo…a volte litighiamo. Certe volte ti guardo, poi quando ti volti mi concentro su qualche altra cosa. Ti vedo adulto e stanco, cerco di immaginarti quando io non sarò più, cerco di vedere come sarai tra qualche anno. Come diventerai? Non mi importa, anche se quei tuoi occhi dovessero sbiadire come quelli di un pesce miope, e i tuoi capezzoli gonfiarsi e screpolarsi.. anche così impazzirei di tenerezza alla sola vista del tuo caro viso esangue, al solo suono della tua giovane voce rauca, Draco mio._   
  
_Io muoio, se tu mi tocchi._ *   
  
La mano con cui Draco sfogliava le fragili pagine tremava. D’un tratto, le dita lo portarono in un punto, quasi all’inizio.   
  
_La culla dondola su un abisso, il buonsenso ci dice che la nostra esistenza è soltanto un fuggevole spiraglio di luce tra due eternità di tenebre. Quanto a me, sono ormai convinto di essere una creatura schifosa, un pervertito, ma ti amo, Draco. Un amore malato e storto, che viene da un uomo storto…eppure ti amo ._   
  
  
Draco aveva richiuso il quaderno come se, d’improvviso scottasse. Lo rimise nel cassetto imponendosi di dominare il tremito che lo scuoteva…guardò quel cassetto per almeno dieci minuti abbondanti, per essere sicuro di non averlo toccato, che fosse esattamente come quando era entrato.  
Si riscosse all’improvviso, decidendosi ad uscire.   
Fuori, nel corridoio nessuno. Draco non aveva idea di quanto tempo avesse passato lì dentro, ma suo padre non era ancora tornato e sua madre era ancora in cucina.   
  
Draco si buttò sul letto della sua stanza, felice di non avere nessuno intorno al momento. Si sentiva mancare, gli sembrava di essere stato immerso in una vasca di acqua gelida, di aver appena fatto un tuffo nel Lago Nero a Hogwarts.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
Nabokov


	22. 22

  
  
  
  
“I tuoi impegni ti chiameranno ancora a Londra, questa estate?”  
Draco si era imposto di sedere sul ginocchio di Lucius come aveva fatto pochi giorni prima. Gli sembrava crudele smettere all’improvviso, anche se non aveva fatto altro che pensare al contenuto di quel quaderno segreto.  
La cosa in se’ non gli creava _disagio_ ma ora un acuto, inspiegabile senso di sofferenza lo attanagliava quando collegava quella grafia obliqua e conosciuta alla mano di suo padre. Aveva anche pensato, razionalmente, che un brusco cambio di atteggiamento potesse insospettire Lucius.  
Suo padre lo sorreggeva con un braccio, Draco non era affatto pesante, anche se stava diventando grande. Suo padre gli aveva dato un timido bacio sulla guancia, sfiorandolo appena con le labbra prima di concentrarsi su un fascio di lettere che ora era sparpagliato sul piano della scrivania.  
“Avrai notato l’atteggiamento del Ministero nei confronti delle dichiarazione di Silente e di…Potter, Draco. Se hai letto il giornale, naturalmente…”  
Draco sentì un sapore amaro sotto la lingua. Si, aveva notato…anche sua madre gliene aveva parlato, Narcissa in realtà aveva alluso alle ‘ nuove misure di sicurezza del Ministero per Hogwarts’ definendole ‘ proprio quel che ci voleva’ e aggiungendo che la faceva sentire meglio sapere che Draco sarebbe stato ‘ più al sicuro che mai quel nuovo anno ad Hogwarts’.   
Non aveva compreso le parole di sua madre fino in fondo, Draco però scorgendo la Gazzetta si era reso conto che nessuno credeva al ritorno di Voldemort. Trattavano Harry come un pazzo. La cosa aveva avuto il potere di irritarlo moltissimo, tanto più che suo padre continuava ad essere molto vago in merito.   
Ma a Draco era bastato guardarlo in faccia in quei giorni per avere la riprova che Silente e Potter _non_ mentivano. “Si…ho dato una mezza occhiata” lasciò cadere Draco con simulata indifferenza, Lucius annuì.  
“Quest’anno ad Hogwarts ci saranno dei cambiamenti, per quanto riguarda la vostra educazione.Diciamo che Silente non potrà più fare come gli pare e piace. Ma lo vedrai, Draco, te ne renderai conto con i tuoi occhi. ”  
Lucius si era rifiutato di dire altro, ma lo aveva baciato ancora, delicatamente sulla guancia.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Draco aveva avuto modo di rendersene conto con i suoi occhi, altroché se aveva avuto modo!  
Inquisitore Supremo? Tanto per cambiare, Draco aveva già visto quella donna. Sua madre non l’aveva invitata per un tè, un pomeriggio di quell’estate? A Draco sembrò proprio di si, guardando la sua figura tozza, la sua larga bocca stirata in un sorriso dolciastro.  
Dolores Umbridge si era alzata in piedi, interrompendo Silente per parlare al suo posto, in quell’inizio di anno ad Hogwarts. Questa si che era una cosa mai successa prima. A Draco non era sfuggito neppure che la Umbridge gli aveva indirizzato un sorrisetto appena accennato, mentre tornava a sedersi.  
Gli studenti non lo avevano notato, erano troppo sbalorditi perché qualcuno aveva tolto la parola a Silente durante il discorso di benvenuto.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Era difficilissimo tirare fuori informazioni a Tiger.  
Draco ci provava da almeno mezz’ora, perché mentre se ne stavano seduti nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde, Tiger aveva lasciato cadere distrattamente qualcosa che aveva infilato una specie di ago nel petto di Draco.  
“Dimmi ancora come mai hai sentito la Granger che ne parlava, da capo.”  
Tiger sospirò, corrugando le sopracciglia marcate. Aveva ancora una vistosa eruzione cutanea su quasi metà della faccia, nonostante avesse fatto visita all’infermeria.  
“Ero lì, che passavo quando ho pensato che sarebbe stato divertente incantare la Weasley. Quella Ginevra, mi pare…” Draco sbuffò, impaziente. Era meglio non interrompere Tiger, perdeva facilmente il filo del discorso.  
“Insomma ho tirato fuori la bacchetta e mi sono nascosto. Ma poi lei ha incontrato la Granger fuori dall’aula, e io ero dietro l’angolo e ho sentito di cosa parlavano mentre cercavo il momento giusto per scagliare il sortilegio.”  
“Allora Potter e la Chang hanno litigato? Per via di Diggory?” Incalzò Draco, senza poter nascondere la sua impazienza.   
Tiger gli aveva indirizzato uno sguardo perplesso, alzando gli occhi su di lui.  
“Si…” mormorò sforzandosi di ricordare. “Mi pare che la Weasley stesse dicendo che…tipo la Chang piangeva come una fontana e alla fine è venuto fuori che lei e Diggory si vedevano di nascosto mentre lei stava con Potter, l’anno scorso sai prima che lui morisse. Io non sapevo nemmeno che la Chang e Potter filassero insieme. Ma a te cosa te ne frega, Draco?”  
“Ma non me ne _frega_ assolutamente niente!” Sbottò Draco, balzando in piedi sotto lo sguardo di Tiger.  
“Tu aspetta qui, però. Io vado…in biblioteca.”  
“E poi sono sbucato e ho lanciato il rictusempra alla Weasley quando era girata! Ehi, ma non vuoi sentire com’è andata? Allora la mezza babbana mi ha lanciato una fattura pungente, e io…” Ma Draco non ascoltava, la sua schiena era scomparsa dietro l’entrata della sala comune di Serpeverde.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
A quell’ora, Potter era in biblioteca, sicuro come la morte. Draco si sorprese un po’ a disagio nel rendersi conto di sapere _esattamente_ dove trovare Potter anche se loro due non si parlavano più da un secolo.  
Però il ragazzo era lì, seduto da solo, senza Granger e senza Weasley che a quell’ora erano tutti e due a pranzo. Avevano preso materie differenti in quel loro quinto anno, per ciò non stavano più così appiccicati come un tempo, constatò Draco con una sgradevole fitta di esultanza in fondo allo stomaco. Potter era cresciuto durante l’estate, decisamente più di lui, Draco e le sue mani erano scattanti e nodose, mentre sfogliava un grosso libro della biblioteca.  
I suoi capelli erano come al solito indomabili. Draco rimase qualche momento a fissarlo mentre la luce di una finestra disegnava il profilo del suo collo e la curva decisa della mascella…si sentiva torcere dentro…poi, Potter alzò gli occhi e lo vide.  
I suoi occhi si dilatarono impercettibilmente, o almeno così parve a Draco.  
“Ah, sei tu…” Disse Potter con voce dura, appena un po’ imbarazzata.  
“Ginevra ed Hermione si sono beccate una punizione per colpa di quel tuo amico imbecille. Strano a dirsi, la Umbridge che passava di lì in quel momento non ha ritenuto opportuno punire anche Tiger.”  
Draco deglutì, sentendosi vagamente in imbarazzo. Era scappato via prima che Tiger potesse completare il suo racconto…ed era stato troppo occupato a chiedergli _altro_ per scendere nei dettagli, si rese conto solo ora. “Si beh, a volte Tiger è un tale idiota…”  
Potter alzò il volto verso di lui, di scatto, completamente spiazzato.  
“Solo _a volte_?” Rimbeccò squadrandolo…Draco sentì l’imbarazzo crescere, anche perché questa volta, nel riabbassarsi sul libro, gli occhi di Potter scivolarono lungo il suo corpo per una frazione di secondo.  
Draco si impose di arrivare fino alla sedia di fronte a Potter, e di sedersi.  
Non aveva nemmeno portato con se’ i libri, ne’ i compiti…doveva sembrare un perfetto idiota.  
“Posso fare qualcosa per te, Malfoy?”  
Silenzio. E adesso? Draco aprì distrattamente uno dei libri di Potter, senza guardarlo.  
Si sentiva la gola stretta e le mani sudate… _oh, al diavolo!_  
“Ho saputo che hai avuto problemi con la Chang.”  
Draco si era aspettato una risposta inviperita, un ‘ come l’hai saputo’, invece Potter replicò all’istante in tono meccanico: “Ci siamo lasciati.”  
Draco avvertì uno strano, dilagante senso di dolcezza esplodergli dentro.  
Balzò in piedi.  
“Io…beh, ci vediamo, Potter.” E sfrecciò via dalla biblioteca guadagnandosi numerose occhiate perplesse da parte di altri studenti intenti a finire i loro compito o a consultare libri.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Draco camminava a passo spedito lungo un corridoio del terzo piano, oltrepassando le classi piene, giungendo fino ai laboratori.  
La sua mente e il suo cuore erano così sottosopra che non si era reso conto del risuonare di passi _non suoi_ sulla pietra. Eppure quei passi lo seguivano da quando era uscito dalla biblioteca quasi correndo. Arrivato alla fine del corridoio, di fronte ad un laboratorio di Trasfigurazione vasto e fiocamente illuminato nella luce gelida di quel pomeriggio si bloccò, con il cuore in gola.  
Si era finalmente reso conto di essere seguito, ma non si voltò…non lo fece finché non fu Harry ad afferrarlo bruscamente per la spalla, facendoselo volare praticamente addosso.  
Draco ebbe il tempo di constatare che il suo polso sottile spariva nella sua stretta, anche se non come anni prima…poi Potter lo baciò, quasi di prepotenza. Draco gli circondò il collo con le braccia, affondando nel suo tepore.  
“Lo vedi?” gli mormorò Draco in un sibilo, con uno strano groppo in gola che non accennava a scomparire, fissando direttamente Potter negli occhi, ora ad un millimetro di distanza dai suoi. I loro nasi si toccavano, Draco poteva sentire il respiro affannoso di Potter lambirgli le labbra…”Lo vedi? Sei _mio_ ”.  
Potter non rispose, ma si tuffò ancora contro di lui. Potter lo sospinse oltre la porta del laboratorio, sovrastandolo, facendolo finire contro la scrivania.  
Draco registrò la bacchetta di Potter muoversi verso la porta, facendola scattare…  
“Alle quattro c’è Trasfigurazione in quest’aula…”  
Potter si tuffò contro di lui, alle sue spalle, e Draco sentì le sue braccia circondarlo, strattonarlo, avvertì le sue dita dure sotto la maglia, direttamente sulla pelle.  
Ora Potter stava divorando la sua schiena con certi baci famelici, pieni di una specie di _furia_. Draco emise un gemito, mentre le mani di lui scendevano ad afferrare i fianchi.  
Sentì gli abiti cadere al suolo, percepì Potter armeggiare, liberarsi dei suoi…Draco serrò le cosce, era eccitato come non gli era mai accaduto durante tutta l’estate, ora una pesante erezione premeva contro il piano della cattedra.  
Potter impresse un brusco strattone, proiettandolo in avanti, Draco lo sentì premere, duro e caldo contro di se’.  
Gli sfuggì una specie di sospiro spezzato.  
Potter si allontanò, Draco percepì aria sulla pelle…poi la sua lingua laggiù, che lo preparava, lambendolo dolcemente.  
Durò una manciata di minuti durante i quali Draco ebbe il tempo di pensare all’eventuale _dolore…_ poi Potter gli fu di nuovo addosso, questa volta le sue mani massaggiavano i lombi chiari di Draco. Harry si curvò su di lui fino a che il suo torace e la schiena di Draco si toccarono. Draco sentì la sua bocca vicino all’orecchio.  
“Tutto dannatamente stancante e opprimente…” sussurrò, respirando in modo pesante. Poi, prima che Draco avesse il tempo di replicare qualsiasi cosa, Harry gli scivolò dolcemente dentro.  
Draco avvertì una fitta molle, mentre il suo corpo si apriva a quel contatto. Potter si era leggermente alzato, adesso lo teneva stretto per i fianchi.  
Draco sentì il suo peso venirgli incontro, in una spinta fluida…poi fu completamente dentro di lui, all’improvviso.  
  
Draco si inarcò, facendolo allontanare ancora di qualche centimetro, non si era reso conto di aver iniziato a gemere in modo ripetuto e continuativo. Harry aveva iniziato a muoversi contro di lui, dentro di lui. Draco aveva afferrato i bordi della scrivania con le braccia, per protendersi contro di lui con il bacino.  
Sentì Potter respirare in maniera pesante, stranamente affaticata…Draco ebbe il tempo di stupirsene prima di rendersi conto che stava cercando di _parlare_.  
“In culo…” Lo sentì gracchiare Draco, e suo malgrado sussultò. Potter che usava una simile espressione? Finora, realizzò Draco, non l’aveva mai sentito…poi la sua attenzione fu catturata da altro. La stretta delle mani di Potter sui suoi fianchi si era fatta più decisa, quasi lo _ghermiva_ con le dita piegate.  
“ _In culo_ al Ministero…” esalò ancora Potter. Ora era praticamente steso contro di lui, Draco sentiva l’euforia montare lentamente, il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava molto rapidamente, premuto sulla scrivania dal peso tiepido e dolce di Potter…i movimenti ora serrati del ragazzo lo stavano facendo _sciogliere,_ Draco si rese conto di avere le labbra socchiuse.   
“In culo alla Gazzetta, in culo alla Umbridge, in culo a Lord Voldemort…in culo a _tuo padre_...”  
Draco emise un suono inarticolato, mentre Potter si alzava ancora il ritmo del suo corpo aumentava, assecondando quello con cui Draco continuava a oscillare e a protendersi verso di lui.  
“ _Voglio impazzire di te, Malfoy! Toglimi ogni senno…toglimelo!_  
Draco lo sentì agitarsi, rompere il ritmo dolce e perfetto…e scoprì di essere _pronto_ a infrangerlo. La resa di Harry arrivò pochi attimi dopo la sua, e Draco si impose di non _urlare_ mentre entrambi erano ancora distesi con il respiro che si dibatteva senza controllo nel petto. 


	23. 23

  
  
  
  
_Qualche tempo dopo_   
  
  
  
“Stai parlando _seriamente?_ ”  
“Temo proprio di si, Pansy.”  
“Cioè, hai intenzione di rifiutare la richiesta della Umbridge?”  
Draco sospirò, poi annuì, non desiderava spendere una sola parola di più sull’argomento. Le ultime settimane erano passate tra decreti, regole e restrizioni nuove, che avevano imposto il dominio della Umbridge nella scuola. Il dominio del Ministero in realtà: la Umbridge adesso era ‘ Inquisitore Supremo di Hogwarts’ ed aveva quasi tutti i diritti che spettavano al Preside, poteva anche scegliere insegnanti.   
La scuola si era goduta una scena straziante appena due giorni prima, quando la vecchia insegnante di divinazione, Sibilla Cooman era stata licenziata.  
La Umbridge aveva posto tutti i suoi colleghi in ‘verifica’, e la Cooman evidentemente non aveva soddisfatto i suoi standard. In quell’occasione Silente aveva impedito alla Umbridge di cacciare la sconvolta Cooman dal _castello_ ed aveva anche provveduto a scegliere _da solo_ un nuovo insegnante di divinazione. D’altra parte, tecnicamente poteva ancora.  
Insomma, ad Hogwarts era guerra aperta e il clima non era dei migliori.  
Il problema principale di tutta questa storia, per Draco, era che la Umbridge era praticamente _ossessionata_ da lui. Vuoi per la vicinanza della famiglia di Draco con la vecchia rospa, vuoi perché il padre di Draco le aveva dato pieno sostegno per quanto gli era possibile, la Umbridge non faceva che lusingarlo, blandirlo e soprattutto, come faceva con il resto della scuola…con Harry in primis… _spiarlo._  
Ora a Draco era stato proposto di far parte - come capo, per di più- della nuova ‘ Squadra di Inquisizione’.  
Un manipolo di studenti fedelissimi alla donna, che avrebbero dovuto aiutarla facendo da spia, in sostanza.  
Draco aveva trovato già incredibilmente difficoltoso incontrare Harry, che era nel mirino del Ministero, quella sera avrebbero dovuto vedersi ad esempio.  
  
  
Quando Pansy notificò il rifiuto di Draco a Dolores Umbridge, questa le rispose con uno sguardo vago, fisso però sul fuoco del suo studio pieno di rosa. Nel suo volto freddo, i suoi occhi sporgenti ardevano di una fredda luce calcolatrice.  
Perché…il comportamento di Draco non la convinceva _per nulla_ .  
Si versò del tè, ma era pensierosa mentre lo beveva. Era così seccante non riuscire a far sorvegliare di continuo Potter come avrebbe desiderato, c’erano dei giorni in cui lo perdeva completamente di vista, e delle ore in cui non aveva idea di cosa facesse il ragazzo. D’altra parte…non poteva dedicare al compito tutto il tempo che richiedeva, aveva da fare, molto da fare. Ecco il perché dell’idea della Squadra di inquisizione, tra parentesi.  
Ora, il rifiuto di Draco le aveva fatto scattare un nuovo pensiero, una nuova idea finora non contemplata.  
Dolores Umbridge non sapeva bene neppure da dove le fosse venuta…ma…perché non far seguire Draco?  
Anzi, perché non seguirlo lei stessa, per esempio quel pomeriggio.  
Per quel giorno le lezioni erano finite. Se avesse visto Draco nel focolare della sua sala comune, se non lo avesse visto uscire dopo cena, o violare il coprifuoco non avrebbe insistito, promise a se’ stessa. Lucius non sarebbe stato affatto _felice_ di sapere che suo figlio veniva braccato e sorvegliato come un qualsiasi studente.  
Solo questa sera, solo questa, si disse Dolores. Se va a letto normalmente…tranquillamente…allora vorrà dire che non vuole collaborare per pigrizia, e basta.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Dolores Umbridge iniziò a spiare nel camino della sala comune di Serpeverde un quarto d’ora dopo aver cenato in sala grande. Vide Draco sedersi, chiacchierare, fare i compiti…sebbene la visione offerta da quel metodo di controllo fosse sfocata, poteva distinguere nitidamente il ragazzo. Sembrava tranquillo.  
Ma, alle nove meno un quarto, Draco Malfoy si alzò…e prese la porta della sua sala comune, infischiandosene del coprifuoco.  
Dolores Umbridge balzò in piedi con lo stomaco contorto dall’eccitazione.  
Tra due giorni esatti sarebbero iniziate le brevi vacanze primaverili…aveva solo quella occasione per seguire l’oscura euforia che gli si annidava nello stomaco.   
Dolores Umbridge si precipitò all’entrata dei sotterranei, non era molto distante dal suo ufficio. Vide Draco camminare furtivamente, rasentando un muro…le ci vollero dieci minuti per decidersi a seguirlo con passo felpato.  
Draco si voltò due volte, lei si bloccò con il cuore in gola. Lo seguì fino ad un corridoio del quinto piano dove si trovavano i laboratori…a metà del corridoio Draco si infilò in una classe. Dolores Umbridge sentì la porta scattare per magia, e capì di avere solo pochi secondi, probabilmente di lì a poco l’uscio sarebbe stato imperturbato o qualcosa di simile. Si accucciò fulminea come un gatto all’altezza della serratura…meglio quello che niente…ma quel poco che vide, fu decisamente _troppo_.  
L’incantesimo che rese imperturbabile la porta chiusa a chiave frusciò un secondo dopo, facendola allontanare e quasi cadere a terra, ma Dolores fece in tempo a scorgere un fugace scorcio di Potter, _proprio lui_ avvinghiato a Draco.  
C’erano pochi dubbi su cosa stessero facendo… Dolores Umbridge non si mise a bussare, non si mise a urlare ordini e non diede l’allarme.  
Invece tornò silenziosamente indietro, con le guance che ardevano e un sorrisetto maligno sul volto.  
_Ah, è così, Draco. Bene bene bene._  
Sedette alla scrivania, prese un foglio di pergamena, lo lisciò, afferrò una piuma con le corte, tozze dita cariche di anelli ed iniziò a scrivere al padre di Draco.  
Decisamente, doveva sapere cosa combinava suo figlio con il temuto, famigerato Potter.


	24. 24

  
  
  
Dolores Umbridge si guardò bene dallo scrivere a Lucius che aveva spiato suo figlio. Le ci volle un bel po’ per escogitare una bugia convincente, alla fine, la sua lunga lettera conteneva il racconto di come avesse visto Draco e Potter per caso, passando attraverso il parco di Hogwarts, nascosta dietro una siepe di rododendri.  
Alla fine, soddisfatta, consegnò la sua missiva al gufo.  
  
  
  
Draco non aveva idea di essere stato seguito, certo aveva sentito dei rumori sospetti nel corridoio che l’avevano fatto fermare, ma tutte e due le volte aveva sentito il gemito di Pix, e visto sgusciare la gatta del custode davanti a se’. Quindi aveva imputato a quello la sensazione sgradevole che lo pervadeva sgusciando furtivo nel luogo in cui avrebbe incontrato Potter.  
Una volta con lui, dentro l’aula, il turbamento leggero che lo aveva accompagnato dall’uscita della sua sala comune si dissolse completamente.  
Si aggrappò a Potter come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita, e se l cattedra non fu esattamente comoda per le loro effusioni più intime, loro due se l’erano fatta andare benissimo lo stesso.  
Draco partì per il Manor due giorni dopo, con il sapore e la presenza di Harry ancora addosso, e fissi nella mente.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Il sorriso con cui Lucius lo accolse gli parve _freddo_ , ma durò solo un attimo. Poi sua madre e suo padre furono assolutamente adorabili con lui, e quel primo giorno di vacanza la tavola fu piena di ogni ben di dio.  
Draco scartò qualche regalo di fine trimestre, poi oziò per tutto il pomeriggio nella stanza. Valutò, steso sul letto, se scrivere o meno ad Harry che gli mancava da morire, ma decise di no. Era sorvegliato, in quei tempi, Harry. La cosa non andava particolarmente a genio a Draco, inutile dirlo. Il Ministero era proprio deciso a considerare lui e Silente una minaccia, rifletté Draco girandosi su un fianco.  
La cena fu munifica esattamente come il pranzo, e la notte si annunciava afosa. Draco scivolò nel suo letto con un libro in mano e la sua camicia bianca da casa addosso. Una brezza gentile entrava dalla finestra socchiusa, lui leggeva con le lunghe, pallide gambe raccolte sotto il corpo. D’un tratto, verso le undici di sera, aveva sentito la porta aprirsi.  
  
  
Aveva alzato gli occhi chiari dal libro che teneva aperto. Suo padre era sgusciato rapidamente dentro.  
Draco gli indirizzò una mezza occhiata limpida, chiuse il suo libro e lo appoggiò sul comodino. Voleva parlargli? Draco fissò il volto affilato di suo padre, poi lo vide far scattare la serratura della sua porta.  
Aveva _chiuso?_  
“Padre…?”  
Lucius lo fissava con uno strano sguardo ardente, in cui Draco lesse viva preoccupazione…e il riflesso di qualcosa di umido e tagliente.  
Lucius scattò verso di lui, arrivò molto vicino al letto.  
“Cos’è questa storia di te e Potter?”  
Draco sgranò gli occhi, completamente disorientato. Come diavolo aveva fatto a sapere? Da chi? Come…ma Lucius si stava sedendo sul letto. Indossava ancora camicia e pantaloni.  
Si avvicinò, le sue lunghe dita diafane gli raggiunsero il volto.  
“Draco…perché, Draco…”  
“Io…”  
Ma era completamente spiazzato, incapace di articolare un pensiero razionale. Nella sua testa iniziava a farsi largo una sorta di acido terrore, adesso.  
“Io non…”  
Lucius si avvicinò, si curvò su di lui, entrambe le sue mani sottili erano intorno al volto di Draco, gli occhi grigi erano fissi in quelli del ragazzo.  
“Stai correndo un pericolo _enorme_. ”  
“Da chi l’hai saputo?”  
“Non ha importanza.” Tagliò corto Lucius troppo in fretta. Nella mente di Draco qualcosa sembrò scattare…ma certo…quella maledetta rospa in rosa, chi altri?  
Lucius lo tirò a se’, lo strinse.  
Draco precipitò nel suo odore tiepido, nell’aroma discreto del suo dopo barba.  
“Padre…davvero, è tutto a posto…”  
“C’erano un milione di persone che potevi scegliere, Draco! E hai scelto Potter!”  
C’era qualcosa di dolente, quasi insopportabile nella voce di suo padre. Draco avvertì le sue braccia circondarlo…Lucius lo sovrastava ancora, le sue spalle erano decisamente più ampie. Draco scivolò all’indietro, contro le coperte. Lucius gli affondò il profilo nell’incavo della spalla, emettendo un profondo sospiro.  
“Padre…”  
Draco sentì dilagare qualcosa di aspro all’altezza dello stomaco. Suo padre lo sovrastava, gli era praticamente addosso, Draco era sotto il suo peso tiepido.  
Alzò una mano per battergli goffamente sulla spalla.  
“Io…non corro alcun rischio, va tutto bene…”  
“Invece si.” Sibilò Lucius, vicinissimo al suo orecchio. Draco percepì la sua stretta aumentare, il suo corpo aderire…ora c’era una _parte_ precisa che premeva sul suo stomaco, lì in basso.  
“Oh no…” Si lasciò sfuggire Draco, emettendo un sospiro sfinito.  
Lucius non si mosse. Lo tenne stretto, il volto sulla sua spalla, respirando contro di lui. Draco inalò l’odore dei capelli di suo padre, l’odore della notte che calava sempre più fitta. “Stanno per accadere delle _cose_ Draco.”  
“Quali _cose_?”  
“Non posso dirtelo…ma devi stare alla larga da Potter.”  
Qualcosa di amaro riempì la gola di Draco. “No, mai.” Replicò più seccamente di quanto avrebbe voluto. La risposta di Lucius invece fu quieta, quasi rassegnata, e Draco nell’udirla si sentì ancora peggio.  
“Se…se insisti, potrei ritirarti da scuola. Per il tuo bene…” Draco impresse uno strattone alle proprie braccia, allontanando le ampie spalle di suo padre.  
Sorpreso, Lucius si rialzò, lanciandogli uno sguardo penetrante.  
Gli occhi di Draco ardevano, le sue guance tremavano…il suo sguardo era fisso in quello di suo padre.  
Draco deglutì.  
Poi il suo sguardo saettò, duro e impietoso verso il basso. “Avanti. Fallo. Io sono qui. Non mi opporrò. Non dirò una sola parola. Tiralo fuori, dai sono curioso.”  
“Draco!”  
“Tiralo fuori e facciamola finita una volta per tutte.”  
“No, Draco. Promettimi che lascerai perdere Potter.”  
Silenzio. Draco voltò il capo. Parlò senza guardare in volto suo padre.  
“Guarda che qui, Potter non c’entra niente. Ogni volta che mi abbracci, ogni volta ti viene _duro_. Togliti questo maledetto sfizio e lasciaci in pace.”  
Fu quel _lasciaci_ , non _lasciami_ a far sgranare gli occhi di Lucius, ad inasprire la sua voce.  
“Ti ritirerò da scuola.”  
“Scapperò di casa.”  
“Farò in modo che tu sia sorvegliato giorno e notte…anzi, adesso che ci penso, farò in modo che _lui_ sia sorvegliato giorno e notte, ed espulso quanto prima, appena mette un piede in fallo, e lo metterà, Draco.”  
Draco lo fulminò con gli occhi, c’era una tale _disperazione_ dentro che lo sguardo di suo padre ebbe un guizzo doloroso.  
“Fai di me quello che vuoi, ma per favore…per favore lasciate stare Pot…Harry.”  
Le mani di Draco si sollevarono, tremava, iniziò a slacciarsi maldestramente la camicia.  
“No, Draco…non capisci che non ho alcun potere su questa particolare faccenda? Non capisci che Potter è condannato a _prescindere_?”  
Draco si bloccò, come se lo avessero colpito, ma le sue mani non lasciarono il colletto della camicia.  
“Allora non mi importa. Se salta lui, salto io.” Lucius emise un verso strozzato.  
Un altro bottone della camicia di Draco si aprì, il suo petto pallido e sottile era quasi completamente nudo, ora.  
“Fammi tutto ciò che hai sempre voluto, dai.”  
Lucius lo afferrò per i polsi…adesso che era vicino, Draco vide che la sua erezione non si era minimamente affievolita. “Smettila.” Replicò Lucius lentamente, fissandolo negli occhi. “Tiralo fuori.”  
“Vuoi uno schiaffo, Draco?”  
“Se non volessi farlo, non saresti in queste condizioni…”  
Lucius emise un profondo sospiro di sfinimento.  
“Dopo tutti questi anni a desiderarmi e a tenerti a freno, come minimo ti meriti un bel pom…”  
  
_Paff!_  
  
Lo schiaffo arrivò all’improvviso, non forte, non doloroso, ma abbastanza perché Draco si portasse una mano al volto, gli occhi sgranati, terrorizzati.  
_Il primo vero schiaffo in assoluto che avesse ricevuto da suo padre._  
Draco deglutì.  
Ricacciò indietro le lacrime.  
Ne sentì il sapore aspro e odioso nella gola e nel naso.  
Una sorta di collera sorda lo invase, nuotando nel pianto…la sua mano scattò in avanti, afferrò quasi con _violenza_ il cavallo dei pantaloni gonfio di suo padre.  
Lucius gli afferrò il polso, si lasciò sfuggire un verso gutturale, nonostante la mano più grande e forte della sua tirasse, Draco continuò a fare forza con il braccio.  
“Se mi ritirerai da scuola potrai farmi tutto ciò che ti pare non appena mia madre gira gli occhi, no? Oh, lei sa che mi fido di te…ciecamente…” Lucius boccheggiava…era infine riuscito a forzare la mano di Draco, a staccarla da se’.  
“Avanti, dillo che è questo il vero motivo per cui stai pensando di ritirarmi. Altro che Potter.”  
Lucius gli spedì la mano indietro con uno strattone deciso. Per un attimo, Draco ebbe paura di un altro schiaffo…ma le parole che seguirono furono peggio di un ceffone.  
“Certo…ammetto che è anche per questo.”  
“Tanto non riuscirai a ritirarmi da Hogwarts. Mia madre non te lo lascerà fare…per ciò è meglio che ti sbrighi adesso, ti pare? Sono diventato piuttosto _bravo_ sai? Lascia che ti sbottoni i pantaloni.”  
Lucius balzò in piedi.  
Lo fissava con occhi stranamente lucenti, le guance chiazzate di rosso, il corpo leggermente curvo in avanti.  
Draco sentì la nausea montare, improvvisa.  
La voce di Lucius era rotta, quasi tremante.   
“Te lo metti in bocca spesso, quello di Potter?”  
“Si.” Fu la fredda replica di Draco.  
“Ti metteresti in bocca anche il mio, adesso? Magari pur di continuare a frequentare Hogwarts?”  
A Draco parve di deglutire spine e chiodi, riuscì solo ad annuire con il capo.  
“Non ti ritirerò da Hogwarts. Non potrei. Ma tu…stai alla larga da Potter” Disse Lucius, a sorpresa.   
Poi fece un passo indietro. Draco cercava di nascondere quanto fosse sconvolto…suo padre non aveva mai usato un simile linguaggio, ma adesso gli aveva parlato in quel modo, con l’eccitazione inguainata nei vestiti…e si stava allontanando.  
“Buona notte, Draco.”  
Buttò lì in fretta Lucius. Dunque si voltò, ed uscì.


	25. 25

  
  
  
  
Draco ci mise un bel po’ ad addormentarsi, era letteralmente sconvolto. Non tanto da suo padre, quanto dalla conversazione che avevano avuto. Prese sonno rigirandosi nella mente mille modi per cercare di avvertire Harry, di metterlo in guardia…ma…da _cosa_ di preciso? Alle due e quarantacinque della notte Draco stava ancora prendendo a pugni il cuscino, cercando di dare un senso in più alle parole di Lucius.  
Che Harry fosse in pericolo dal momento che Voldemort era tornato lo sapeva, naturalmente. Che fosse bistrattato e ritenuto un idiota desideroso di attenzioni dal Ministero che non credeva alla sua versione sul ritorno di Voldemort, che continuava ad ignorare il ritorno di Voldemort era altresì risaputo.  
Ma c’era qualcosa in fondo agli occhi di Lucius, in fondo ai suoi gesti che aveva fatto vibrare nella testa di Draco un campanello d’allarme.  
Se solo avesse potuto scrivere liberamente a Potter…ma non era possibile, il Ministero avrebbe intercettato la sua missiva. Inoltre come avrebbe potuto scrivergli di qualcosa che aveva solo _sentito_ , fosse anche qualcosa che lo teneva ancora sveglio?  
Draco finì per addormentarsi alle prime luci dell’alba, e di conseguenza passò intera giornata successiva a letto, riemergente solo verso le tre del pomeriggio, notevolmente disorientato.   
Sua madre era un po’ preoccupata, gli disse che lo chiamava da pranzo. Draco consumò il suo pasto raccontando a Narcissa di come avesse fatto tardi la sera prima, leggendo e scrivendo ai suoi amici.  
Sua madre gli indirizzò uno sguardo divertito, poi lo informò che Lucius aveva una cena di lavoro, sarebbe tornato tardi, ragion per cui non era in casa.  
Draco finì il suo pasto e tornò nella sua stanza, si sentiva vagamente intontito.  
Non aveva sonno e non aveva voglia di fare i compiti, si gingillò con il suo manico di scopa, pulendolo e potando qualche rametto ribelle, ma non aveva voglia di volare. Fuori il tempo era sereno, spirava una brezza mite e tiepida, il giardino del Manor era pieno di elfi che lo stavano riordinando in vista dell’Estate.  
Il pomeriggio declinò in una sera limpida e fresca, Draco chiuse le finestre della sua stanza e si sdraiò mentre la sera spandeva una luce bluastra nella sua stanza.   
  
  
Non si era reso conto di essersi assopito, quando riaprì gli occhi era notte, e suo padre era accanto al suo letto. Lucius si era tolto il mantello da viaggio, sotto indossava un elegante completo nero che faceva risaltare le sue ampie spalle ed i capelli chiari. Draco vide le rifiniture argentate delle maniche nella fioca luce che filtrava dalla finestra. Si drizzò a sedere.   
Captò un vago odore di alcool, dolce e non aggressivo però, doveva essere liquore molto costoso. Poi si sentì afferrare il volto dalla mano di suo padre. L’uomo si curvò si di lui, le sue labbra sapevano di brandy - Draco non aveva mai assaggiato nulla di simile, quindi non ci avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco- Draco si ritrasse all’istante, ma la lingua dell’altro gli saettò nella cavità orale per una frazione di secondo.  
“Dicevamo, ieri?”  
La voce di Lucius era tiepida e roca contro il suo orecchio…Draco scivolò sul copriletto. Che ore erano? Appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Lucius, avvertì tessuto serico e costoso…lo sospinse leggermente.  
“Padre? Che ore sono?”  
“Quasi l’una…tua madre dorme da un pezzo.”  
“Padre…”  
Draco avvertì un acuto senso di disagio riempire le sue visceri e il suo petto. Gli era venuto anche un certo mal di testa. I capelli di Lucius gli solleticavano la guancia, ora. Suo padre vi stava deponendo piccoli baci asciutti, scendendo fino al suo collo.  
“Padre, io…” Lucius gli afferrò delicatamente la mano sinistra, la portò in basso.  
“Senti…tocca.”  
Per qualche ragione, il contatto con l’erezione di suo padre attraverso la stoffa si impresse in ogni centimetro di pelle del corpo di Draco, adesso gli sembrava di _essere_ la sua mano sinistra, protesa nel buio, contro quella sporgenza durissima, quasi affilata. Draco si ritrasse di scatto.  
“Ti ricordi quando l’ho fatto a te, Draco?”  
Lucius anelava sulle sue labbra, adesso. Draco ricordava. Scivolò ancora più indietro, Lucius non lo seguì.  
Era alticcio, però, decisamente…anche se non proprio ubriaco.  
“Ah, mi fa impazzire questa storia di te e di Potter…Draco, il mio Draco…”  
All’improvviso, al ragazzo tornò in mente un quaderno chiuso nel cassetto di una scrivania, un quaderno che non avrebbe dovuto vedere.   
Poi Draco colse un movimento, di fronte a se’. La luce che entrava dalla finestra delineò la figura di suo padre, le sue mani pallide si stavano muovendo, la sua testa chiara era chinata. Poi Draco vide i contorni in ombra del suo volto sollevarsi.  
Sentì il tintinnio di qualcosa, poi un fruscio di stoffa…capì. Lucius si avvicinò in un movimento fluido, era di nuovo a pochi centimetri da lui.  
“Me l’hai detto tu di _tirarlo fuori_ no?”  
Mormorò pianissimo.  
Draco non si mosse. Se ne stava lì, immobile, con Lucius a torreggiargli davanti, ombra nera dalle ampie spalle, luccichio di capelli chiari in lame di luce spezzate.  
Abbassò lo sguardo…vide lame di luce portare allo scoperto la colossale _erezione_ di suo padre, quel pene turgido, leggermente più imponente del suo, registrò la sua mente in quel momento.  
“Toccami un po’…” Nel sussurrare, quasi gemendo queste parole Lucius avanzò fino a che Draco non sentì la sua carne tiepida sfiorargli la pelle nuda del braccio.  
Draco si accorse che il suo respiro si era fatto più affannoso, A parte quella volta in cui si era intrufolato nell’ufficio in sua assenza Draco non aveva mai disobbedito a suo padre.  
Se ne rese conto con una punta di vago disagio mentre Lucius aggiungeva, con voce un po’ esitante: “Non hai voglia di _assaggiarlo_?”  
La sua voce satura di costoso alcool accompagnò il gesto con cui Draco si sentì cingere la nuca, del tutto a sorpresa. Precipitò in avanti, contro suo padre, avvertì i contorni della sua eccitazione sul viso.  
Un potente, improvviso moto di ripulsa lo attraversò mentre il glande gli premeva contro la guancia.  
“Scusa… se non vuoi, io…vado…scusami…”   
Stava farfugliando Lucius con quella mano ancora stretta sulla sua nuca, che non accennava ad allentarsi. _Harry_ pensò improvvisamente Draco, _Harry dove sei_ mentre le sue labbra si schiudevano.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
“Stai attento alla Umbridge.”  
Harry era in piedi di fronte a Draco, in un pomeriggio mite, dopo il loro ritorno ad Hogwarts.  
“Lo so…lo so benissimo. Era questo quel che volevi dirmi? A propisito perchè non fai parte della sua Squadra?”  
Draco esitò, prese un gran respiro. Oh, gli costava una fatica immensa aprirsi con Harry, ma ritenne opportuno confidargli le parole di suo padre, e il senso di acuto disagio che gli avevano lasciato addosso.  
Omise quel che era accaduto la sera _dopo_ il loro colloquio, però.


	26. 26

  
  
  
“C’è qualcosa che non va, Draco?”  
Harry continuava a scivolare via dal suo dormitorio ogni volta che poteva, e Draco ormai era diventato decisamente più scaltro nel sgattaiolare via dal suo senza essere seguito.  
Ogni tanto captava il sorrisetto viscido di Dolores Umbridge, che lo scrutava compiaciuta…Draco la ignorava come meglio poteva. Guardarla gli faceva salire un senso di odio mai sperimentato prima in vita sua…era convinta di averlo separato da Harry?   
Neppure suo padre ci era riuscito, neanche _lui_.  
Draco si premette contro il petto solido del ragazzo, affondando in lui, respirando a pieni polmoni il suo odore. Harry aumentò la stretta delle sue braccia…oh, potevano vedersi già così di rado.  
I momenti che passava con Harry erano praticamente gli unici felici che Draco trascorresse ad Hogwarts, ormai.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
“Che intenzioni ha il Ministero?”  
Draco aveva afferrato una sconvolta Pansy per il braccio, obbligandola a voltarsi.  
“Non lo so…Potter e quegli altri deficienti che la Umbridge aveva pizzicato nella stanza delle Necessità due settimane fa…pare che avesse ragione, è tornato…l’hanno visto…Draco, mi fai male…” Draco la lascio andare immediatamente, spostando lo sguardo sulla fiumana di studenti che lo urtava, spintonandolo, oltrepassandolo.   
Erano diretti verso la Sala Comune, quella sera si sarebbe tenuto il banchetto di addio…quella mattina era sabato, Draco aveva avuto l’ultimo, dolce colloquio con Harry il martedì precedente, e quel sabato mattina era stato svegliato da Goyle che lo scuoteva freneticamente.  
  
“Non sai cos’è successo? Tutta la scuola ne parla…Potter è sceso al ministero per cercare di salvare Sirius Black questa notte! Lui si è mostrato…l’Oscuro Signore si è mostrato, è tornato! Era tutto vero! La Umbridge é sparita dalla scuola!”   
Goyle era assolutamente sconvolto, la sua faccia era un intrico di dolore e paura e rabbia…l’aver perso la guida costante di Draco lo aveva già notevolmente alterato e scombussolato.  
Come e perché si fosse verificata quella clamorosa fuga di notizie, nessuno lo sapeva. Le cose andavano semplicemente così ad Hogwarts, le cose che avrebbero dovuto essere top-secret viaggiavano di bocca in bocca alla velocità della luce, a volte in versioni differenti, ma sempre colme di particolari che avrebbero dovuto essere passati sotto silenzio. Anche quel giorno era andata così.  
Draco aveva dovuto lottare tutta la mattina contro capannelli di Serpeverde scontenti o euforici o perplessi, tutti convintissimi per qualche ragione che lui, Draco dovesse sapere dettagli a loro sconosciuti…Draco era riuscito a liberarsi di loro con fatica, ma quando aveva cercato di parlare con Harry aveva scoperto che il ragazzo, sfinito, era finalmente andato a letto.  
Draco aveva atteso fino al mattino successivo per parlargli, aveva oltrepassato una stupefatta Granger ed aveva avvicinato Potter esattamente quando il ragazzo scendeva a colazione.  
Harry aveva alzato uno sguardo smorto su di lui. I suoi occhi erano colmi di dolore, Draco aveva quasi vacillato sotto il suo sguardo.  
Il suo padrino era morto e lui vagava come una specie di anima in pena per la scuola, in quei pochi giorni che li separavano dalla fine della scuola.  
Draco non aveva trovato parole da dirgli, e forse niente poteva colmare la disperazione che Harry portava scritta negli occhi.  
Draco lo aveva semplicemente abbracciato.  
Erano rimasti stretti in quel corridoio vuoto illuminato da raggi di una luce polverosa per molto, moltissimo tempo. Poi Harry gli aveva preso il volto tra le mani.  
“Draco…Draco era al ministero. Lui. Tuo padre. Fa sul serio, maledettamente sul serio.”  
Questa volta era toccato a Draco sgranare gli occhi, ma in fondo Harry non gli stava dicendo niente di nuovo.  
Quando il ragazzo era scivolato ancora sul suo volto, per baciargli una guancia, poi le labbra la mente di Draco correva e correva.  
“Vuoi dire…che c’era un complotto, una trappola ai tuoi danni?” Aveva rotto il silenzio sulle labbra di Harry. Il ragazzo aveva annuito.  
“Esattamente. Credo che fosse questo…lui…non c’era nessun Sirius laggiù e io come un idiota ho dato retta a Voldemort, sono corso a salvarlo. Così lui è morto per colpa mia, per venire a recuperare _me_ ”  
La voce di Harry si era rotta in quel punto, Draco lo aveva guardato negli occhi scuotendo la testa.  
“No, no no…oh no…lo sai che non è colpa tua…”  
Disse anche se non conosceva tutti i dettagli.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Ora il banchetto di fine anno li attendeva, e Albus Silente stava dicendo che tempi molto duri erano in arrivo.  
Il posto di Dolores Umbridge era vuoto, la sua ex- squadra di Inquisizione sedeva mesta. Draco continuava a guardare Harry, il quale con enorme sorpresa della Granger e di Weasley aveva ricambiato la sua occhiata con tranquilla intensità, mentre le parole solenni di Silente echeggiavano nella Sala Grande.  
Avevano avuto il tempo di un lungo bacio tremante mentre la scolaresca lasciava il castello per le vacanze estive, e Draco ne portava ancora il sapore sulle labbra quando rimise piede al Manor.  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
“Non ci torneai, argomento chiuso. Non discutere, Draco.”  
Draco se ne stava in piedi di fronte alla scrivania dello studio di Lucius, le mani strette a pugno, chiazze rosse sulle guance, sforzandosi di non dare in escandescenza.  
_Suo padre aveva appena detto di averlo ritirato da scuola._  
Era assurdo, semplicemente assurdo, per di più sua madre aveva detto che ‘ si trattava di un provvedimento preso per il suo bene’.  
“Fammi capire, perché tu non sei in galera?”  
Sbottò Draco, con voce a stento trattenuta, ma qualcosa doveva pur dire, si sentiva esplodere.  
Lucius gli indirizzò un freddo sguardo penetrante.  
Non era stato catturato, Lucius, era riuscito a fuggire dalla camera della Morte prima che diventasse impossibile materializzarsi, Dolohov e i Carrow però erano stati catturati. Lo sguardo mortalmente calmo di suo padre lo trafisse. Draco deglutì.  
Lucius portò le lunghe mani diafane sulla scrivania.  
“L’Oscuro Signore sa di te e di Potter. Glielo ha visto nella testa, quest’anno mentre lo attiravamo al Ministero.”  
Spiegò con calma Lucius.  
Draco spalancò la bocca, poi la richiuse. Era ancora furibondo.  
Lucius continuava a scrutarlo con fredda calma. “Così…” proseguì lentamente suo padre “L’Oscuro Signore ha avuto una grande idea. A suo dire…tu, Draco potresti rappresentare una ulteriore, magnifica esca per Potter. Oh, non ci saranno false visioni questa volta, per attirarlo fuori da luoghi sicuri. No, l’Oscuro Signore è convinto che potrebbe bastare il tuo ritiro da Hogwarts, per far fare a Potter cose sciocche. Per farlo venire allo scoperto.”  
  
Un freddo sorriso increspò le labbra di Lucius, illuminando il suo volto. Quel giorno indossava un elegante completo nero estivo.  
  
“Il che dovrebbe portarlo…direttamente… _qui_.”  
Concluse Lucius con soddisfazione.  
Draco fece un passo indietro.  
Suo padre non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso, continuando a sorridere, ma in modo più dolce ora.  
“Tu sarai perfettamente al sicuro, Draco. Perfettamente al sicuro. E Potter…vedremo quanto resisterà.”  
Draco si sentiva qualcosa di molto pesante nella gola, quasi gli bloccava il respiro.   
“P-perchè tu non sei ad Azkaban, perché….perché…”  
La voce gli uscì rotta, quasi in un sibilo, il groppo che gli chiudeva la gola, si rese conto con orrore, era fatto di _lacrime_.  
Lucius lo fulminò con lo sguardo.   
“Pensavi che mi sarei lasciato catturare come un idiota? Oh no, ragazzo. La missione è fallita, e l’Oscuro Signore è già abbastanza adirato. Quindi, farai bene ad assecondarlo.”  
Harry non gli aveva spiegato nel dettaglio qual era il motivo della comparsa dei Mangiamorte a Londra, nell’Ufficio Misteri, e ora Draco aveva l’allarmante, sgradevole sensazione di _non sapere_ qualcosa di importanza fondamentale. D’altra parte la morte del suo padrino aveva riempito di strazio Harry, e quasi non avevano parlato di altro…  
“Che cosa dovevi fare a Londra?”  
“Affari miei e dell’Oscuro Signore.”  
“Perché era necessario attirare Potter laggiù?”  
“Non ha nessuna importanza adesso, Draco. Vai, sei congedato.”  
Draco ebbe uno scatto. Sputò in terra. Rumorosamente, clamorosamente.  
Lucius scattò in piedi, il volto contorto dall’ira. Draco gli restituì uno sguardo fiammeggiante.  
“Vai in camera tua, ragazzo! Hai passato il limite!”  
Ma Draco aveva già infilato la porta, quasi correva. 


	27. 27

  
  
  
Draco sedeva sul suo letto, le ginocchia raccolte contro il mento.   
Aveva appena scritto ad Harry, compiendo un enorme sforzo per non lasciar cadere allusioni che potessero risultare compromettenti o metterlo in pericolo.  
Si era limitato a dirgli che suo padre non voleva che tornasse ad Hogwarts, e che era disperato, il che era più che vero. Harry gli aveva risposto subito, e Draco aveva fissato la sua lettera fino ad imprimersela negli occhi, fino a che guardando la grafia di Harry non si era sentito come se lui potesse essere lì con lui nella stanza. Poi aveva bruciato la lettera.   
Con questo entrava decisamente nel nuovo, strano clima che si era creato intorno a lui. Gli faceva strano bruciare i suoi messaggi dopo averli letti, non aveva mai fatto nulla del genere prima.  
Harry gli aveva chiesto se volesse venire via, e se avesse bisogno di aiuto…considerando che era ancora travolto dalla morte del suo padrino, Draco aveva apprezzato ancora di più la sua immediata risposta.  
In realtà la lettera di Harry era piena di risentimento, e gli aveva scritto senza mezzi termini che, se voleva venire via, tagliare la corda da casa sua, non aveva di che dirglielo. Draco sperò intensamente che il loro breve scambio di lettere non fosse stato intercettato, sperò che Harry non facesse mosse azzardate e che desse retta alle poche parole che aveva vergato in risposta…Draco aveva scritto che per ora andava tutto bene, che era necessario che lui non… _cadesse in trappola._ Aveva arrischiato queste parole, sperando con tutto il cuore che Harry capisse.  
  
Intanto l’estate avanzava sontuosa fuori dal Manor, vestiva il giardino, ma Draco non si era mai sentito meno incline a godersela come quel momento.  
  
Restava per quasi tutto il tempo nella sua stanza, soprattutto quando suo padre era in casa.  
Praticamente non si erano più parlati da quando avevano avuto quel furioso confronto una settimana prima, al ritorno di Draco.  
Il ragazzo si sentiva a disagio adesso quando lo incrociava, era come se tra loro fosse calato un impercettibile involucro che li divideva.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Draco non aveva fame per niente in quei giorni, così dopo aver bevuto un succo di zucca, aveva afferrato il suo manico di scopa per sgattaiolare nei campi intorno alla casa.  
Aveva volato per quasi quattro ore, senza poter evitare di pensare ad Harry, a come si sentisse Harry in groppa al suo manico di scopa…era caduto due volte, e non si era reso conto di quanto fossero estesi i suoi lividi fino a che non era atterrato, dirigendosi ancora verso casa. All’ingresso aveva avvertito una fitta al fianco, mentre affidava distrattamente il suo manico di scopa all’elfo di passaggio.  
Aveva scambiato due parole con sua madre, che gli chiedeva se volessi dei biscotti, dunque era salito di nuovo in camera ed aveva spostato la camicia, scorgendo due chiazze violacee all’altezza del fianco e dello stomaco.  
Si era cambiato gli abiti sporchi, quindi aveva occupato il letto con un sospiro di sollievo.  
Non era proprio bravo negli incantesimi di guarigione, avrebbe potuto consultare uno dei suoi libri di scuola…più tardi, però. Passò quasi una intera ora sul letto, ed era quasi ora di cena quando si decise ad alzarsi, liberandosi della camicia per dirigersi verso il bagno. Stava pensando che avrebbe dovuto lavarsi _prima_ di cambiarsi, quando aveva udito la porta della stanza aprirsi, alle sue spalle.  
Suo padre aveva rivolto uno sguardo sbigottito al suo petto, Draco aveva letto un misto di tenerezza e preoccupazione nei suoi occhi…aveva sentito l’imbarazzo colmarlo da capo a piedi. “Stavo per lavarmi.” Forse la sua voce era suonata un po’ troppo dura, ma Lucius non ci aveva fatto caso, si era avvicinato ed aveva iniziato a far rimpicciolire i lividi con la bacchetta.  
Infine, suo padre gli aveva spedito una lunga occhiata, come soppesandolo.  
“Sei ruzzolato di nuovo giù dalla scopa?”  
Draco non lo guardò negli occhi, mentre esalava: “Si.”  
“Tra venti minuti si cena…” Aveva replicato Lucius, prima di lasciare la stanza.  
  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Draco continuava a non avere fame per niente, ormai dolci e piatti elaborati non lo attiravano più.  
Le domande di sua madre e le sue osservazioni, seppure discrete lo mettevano in imbarazzo, neppur lui sapeva _perché_ avesse così poca voglia di cibo, ma pensava, vagamente che dovesse essere per via dello stress. Di stress ne stava avendo in abbondanza, in quei giorni, anche se tecnicamente era in vacanza.   
Questo pensiero poi gli chiuse lo stomaco… _vacanza_ certo, la sua vacanza sarebbe durata per tutto l’anno successivo, dal momento che, era stato informato, sarebbe stato istruito a casa.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
_Qualche settimana dopo_   
  
  
“Perché non mangi?”  
Draco alzò gli occhi chiari su suo padre. Aveva fatto colazione, ma non si era presentato a pranzo.   
Draco si limitò ad una mezza alzata di spalle…aveva svuotato il suo baule per Hogwarts, bruciato l’ultima lettera di Harry che gli chiedeva ansiosamente come stesse e che cosa fosse meglio fare, si stava arrovellando anche lui sulla faccenda. Oramai era pieno agosto, Draco non desiderava altro che qualcosa si _muovesse_ , al tempo stesso non aveva idea di cosa fare.  
Se avesse attirato Harry in una trappola? Se avesse causato la sua cattura? Draco ricambiò lo sguardo di suo padre, cercando di assumere un contegno impassibile.  
“Hai fatto il bagno?”  
Disse all’improvviso Lucius. La luce violenta del pomeriggio tagliava in due il suo viso, entrando dalla finestra. Draco annuì, riprendendo a cincischiare con il suo libro.  
“Non sarebbe male se di tanto in tanto sprecassi con me qualche frase completa, Draco. Parli solo a monosillabi ultimamente, e sembra che tu mi stia evitando.”  
Draco si concentrò su uno schema piuttosto complicato del suo libro… a questo non sapeva proprio come rispondere.  
“No, ecco io…sto bene. “  
“Sicuro?”  
Draco deglutì a vuoto.  
“Certo.” La sua voce, si accorse con stizza, tremava leggermente.  
“Hai volato?”  
“Si, prima.” Aveva ripreso a volare Draco, ora lo faceva tutti i giorni, aveva scoperto che lo calmava moltissimo, lo rilassava, era una delle poche cose in grado di farlo.   
La sua casa, la casa in cui era nato e cresciuto sembrava sempre più angusta, quasi uno sterminato labirinto, adesso.  
“Non puoi scendere a pranzo senza aver fatto il bagno, lo sai vero?” Draco lo sapeva, all’incirca da quando aveva cinque anni. Annuì seccamente al promemoria di Lucius, registrando il suo tono assolutamente pacato, tranquillo, lo stesso di sempre.  
“Perché hai una foglia nella camicia? Posso fartelo fare io il bagno, ragazzo.”  
“Fallo.” Replicò laconicamente Draco, e per un attimo, anche se lui non se ne accorse, suo padre rimase interdetto.  
Poi, Lucius fece un passo avanti.  
“Se vuoi che ti aiuti, lo faccio. Semplicemente…”  
A quel punto Draco si era alzato, ed aveva calciato via le scarpe, poi si era stiracchiato.  
“Avrai da fare, no? Faccio da solo.”  
“Come vuoi…”  
  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Era caduto di nuovo dalla scopa, e questa volta aveva accolto con piacere un lungo bagno pieno di essenze.  
Suo padre non c’era, sua madre non aveva trovato lividi da rimarginare questa volta, ma Draco si sentiva generalmente indolenzito. Essere caduto di nuovo lo seccava…appoggiò la testa nel morbido cuscino di velluto dietro il bordo della vasca che serviva a quello scopo, immergendosi nel silenzio del bagno.  
Harry gli aveva scritto di nuovo quella mattina, e Draco avrebbe tanto voluto conservare la sua lettera, ma alla fine se ne era disfatto, ricordando quando fosse pericoloso lasciarla in giro.  
_Mi manchi come mi mancherebbe respirare_ aveva scritto Harry.  
Con quella frase scritta nella sua grafia arrotondata impressa dietro gli occhi, Draco emise un profondo sospiro. Harry gli mancava, incredibilmente, come mai gli era mancato qualcosa o qualcuno prima.  
Stava ancora pensando ad Harry quando si rese conto che la porta del bagno si era aperta e richiusa, lasciando entrare sui padre.  
Draco volse rapidamente lo sguardo su Lucius.  
“Tua madre ha detto che sei caduto dalla scopa di nuovo.”   
Mormorò l’uomo nel piccolo ambiente saturo di vapore.  
“Mettiti le protezioni, Draco. Dove hai sbattuto?”  
Già, le protezioni…ma Draco le aveva, e lo disse. Poi si indicò la schiena, alzandosi. il suo corpo diafano spostò l’acqua densamente aromatizzata, Lucius sbirciò alle sue spalle. “Niente lividi…” Draco sentì i polpastrelli sfiorargli l’epidermide, scivolò di nuovo nel tepore del bagno.  
“Hai più sentito Potter?” Buttò lì Lucius a sorpresa. Draco si controllò abbastanza da non assumere nessuna espressione che potesse tradirlo…  
“No.” Rispose infine.  
Lucius assunse un tono lieve, cambiando discorso.  
“Ti aiuto a lavarti la schiena.”  
Draco si chinò automaticamente in avanti, Lucius prese a sfregargli le spalle, portandosi dietro di lui.  
L’operazione durò una decina di minuti, Lucius lasciò che Draco si immergesse ancora nell’acqua calda, poi, quando il ragazzo fece per puntellarsi meglio e il suo torace si sollevò, gli passò una mano intorno al petto, e lo tirò rapidamente, dolcemente indietro, in modo da potersi chinare su di lui.  
“Ti bagni…”  
“Non raccontarmi bugie, Draco. Sarebbe peggio che sputare ai miei piedi…”  
Stava mormorando Lucius in tono basso e greve, la mano diafana sul torace di Draco.  
“Lo sai che non si devono raccontare bugie ai propri genitori, vero?”  
“N-non sto raccontando bugie.”  
Draco si impose di restare rilassato, di non muoversi contro quella mano che ora portava delicatamente acqua tiepida al suo petto in un movimento indolente.  
“Il resto del corpo lo hai lavato? Laggiù?”  
Draco non rispose. La sua mente lavorava febbrilmente…possibile che suo padre avesse capito, in qualche modo? Eppure Harry usava sempre gufi diversi, ed anche lui stava attento…ma Lucius poteva aver fatto caso agli uccelli comunque, pensò d’un tratto, amaramente.  
La mano di suo padre era scesa sul suo ventre piatto e pallido, all’altezza dell’ombelico, ora lo scorreva delicatamente.   
D’un tratto, Draco vide il braccio allontanarsi, dunque tornare pieno di un sapone dal colorito azzurrino. Draco registrò con una fitta all’altezza dello sterno ciò che stava vedendo.  
Colse il movimento del polso di Lucius, vide la sua mano dalle dita lunghe ed affusolate scivolare sotto di se’.  
Draco si morse il labbro inferiore, ma rimase muto.  
Lucius gli passò con cura le dita sul corpo, il suo tocco non era più esitante come Draco ricordava in una occasione simile, ne’ lui si sentiva _leggero_ ed a suo agio come in precedenza.  
Draco registrò il tocco pragmatico e veloce con cui la mano pallida ed affusolata salì a tirare delicatamente la sua pelle, ebbe un potente, involontario sussulto, anche se non aveva sentito dolore. Lucius lo aveva già lasciato, ora le sue dita erano di nuovo all’altezza dello stomaco.  
“Devo scoprirlo per pulirti…Vieni, l’accappatoio è tiepido.” Draco si alzò velocemente e si avvolse nel pesante, caldo drappo, coprendosi dalla testa ai piedi. Attese che Lucius fosse uscito dal bagno e dunque dalla stanza per muoversi a sua volta.


	28. 28

  
  
  
_Pozione Polisucco_.   
Dannatamente difficile da preparare, molto utile, soprattutto ad un ragazzo chiamato Harry Potter, che quel fine settimana avrebbe assunto le sembianze di un tale che aveva incontrato mentre era ospite alla Tana ed accompagnava Molly Weasley al mercato per le sue spese.   
Harry aveva visto un lungo capello castano sul maglione di quel ragazzo vicino a se’, in fila alla cassa…lo sconosciuto aveva lunghi capelli castani. Harry era sicuro al cento per cento che quello che gli aveva tolto dal maglione senza farsi beccare fosse suo. Aveva avuto paura fino a quell’inizio della seconda settimana di Agosto…la paura si era dissolta in un gran sospiro di sollievo quando, davanti allo specchio aveva aperto gli occhi: una esatta copia dello sconosciuto del mercato lo osservava.   
Uscire di casa e raggiungere Londra senza dover fornire spiegazioni ai Wealsey era stato estremamente più complesso ed Harry si era sentito in colpa…soprattutto perché aveva dovuto spiegare tutto a Ron e a Hermione, alla fine.   
I due non potevano semplicemente _credere_ a quello che Harry stava dicendo loro su Malfoy, Hermione lo aveva scrutato per un lungo istante, come cercando di determinare se lo avessero stregato, Ron aveva iniziato a sparare domande a raffica, tutte molto personali, tutte cose che solo il vero Harry avrebbe potuto sapere.   
Harry si era sentito molto in colpa anche verso di loro oltre che nei confronti dei Weasley, ma non poteva più aspettare. Nell’ultima lettera, Draco gli diceva che forse la loro corrispondenza era stata scoperta, che suo padre aveva notato un andirivieni di uccelli insoliti… così Harry aveva buttato lì un ‘ vediamoci’.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Harry fissò il ragazzo alto, biondo, pallido che varcò la soglia del Tre Manici di scopa. Se non avesse alzato il braccio, forse Draco non lo avrebbe neppure riconosciuto. Eppure, quando i suoi occhi chiari scivolarono sul volto dello sconosciuto che gli aveva indirizzato quel cenno, persero ogni titubanza. Draco scivolò seduto di fronte a lui, Harry notò che era molto più magro, e decisamente più pallido dall’ultima volta che si erano visti.   
“Sei tu, vero?”   
Harry annuì…poi scaraventò tre galeoni sul tavolo che occupavano, si alzò, prese Draco per un braccio e lo trascinò sul retro del pub. Era un vicolo cieco senza finestre lungo gli stretti alti muri di pietra, l’unica apertura dava su una specie di sporco cortile, anch’esso senza finestre.   
Harry gli prese il volto tra le mani…ora si sentiva gelare.   
“Sei venuto fin qui con il tuo aspetto? Draco, é pericolosissimo…”   
Ma Draco non lo lasciò finire, ora lo fissava con apprensione, alzando a sua volta una mano sul suo volto.   
“Lo so! Ascolta, Lui…Tu-Sai-Chi è convinto che io ti farò da esca. Cioè, che tu…prima o poi verrai da me. Non credo che sia facile uscire da questo…”   
Ma Harry lo aveva tratto a se’, e lo stava baciando, con una foga e un trasporto che fecero scivolare via il resto di ciò che intendeva dire dalla mente di Draco.   
Quando Harry si staccò da lui, per fissarlo i suoi occhi ardevano di determinazione.   
“Senti. Ci ho pensato. Vieni con me. Andiamo via.”   
“E _dove_?”   
“Puoi venire con me dai Weasley…no senti…” Draco aveva fatto una smorfia amara “Senti, capiranno. Sul serio. Ron ed Hermione lo sanno già…” Draco ebbe appena il tempo di mormorare un ‘ che cosa’ mentre Harry lo baciava di nuovo, ed in effetti qualcosa di molto caldo, molto _famelico_ che non provava più da mesi si stava facendo largo nel suo stomaco. Poi, _Grimmauld Place_ attraversò la mente di Harry come un fulmine a ciel sereno, mentre il volto di Draco era premuto contro di lui, mentre il ragazzo gemeva saettandogli la lingua sulle labbra e in bocca…ma certo.   
Quel dannato Kreacher aveva risposto alla sua chiamata, quindi la casa era _sua_. Non aveva mai saputo che farsene, aveva detto a tutti che potevano usarla per l'Ordine della Fenice...quindi, quale nascondiglio più sicuro? Ecco dove si sarebbero rintanati, e tanti saluti.   
Draco gli circondò il collo con le braccia, ora Harry sentiva le sue dita sulla sua eccitazione.   
  
Lo afferrò a sua volta, lo fece girare, puntellare contro il muro di mattoni.   
“Io…io è tanto tempo che non…”   
Ma si era preparato prima di venire, notò Harry con una fitta di tripudiante eccitazione. Scivolò dentro di lui, mentre gli si aggrappava ai fianchi con le mani.   
Draco produsse un gemito sonoro.   
Harry gli aderì addosso, non riusciva a capacitarsi della _fame_ che aveva di lui, era come aver trascorso anni senza mandare giù un boccone per poi trovarsi di fronte a un banchetto così, di colpo in bianco.   
“Harry!” Proruppe all’improvviso Draco in un bisbiglio quasi doloroso, e il ragazzo quasi esitò, convinto di avergli fatto male…ma Draco si premeva contro di lui, assecondava le sue spinte, in un movimento fluido, gli andava incontro…   
“Una settimana…due settimane…non lo so, due mesi, un anno…una _vita_...fai di me quello che vuoi…addosso a me…dentro di me…”   
Poi Harry lo sentì irrigidirsi, tutto il suo corpo si tese mentre raggiungeva il culmine. Draco si serrò intorno a lui, inarcò la schiena…Harry si curvò su di lui, la sua schiena fremeva, il suo respiro ridiscendeva a ritmi normali, mentre quello di Harry diventava sempre più veloce.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Erano le sei e quarantacinque del pomeriggio.   
Draco era esausto, ed aveva avuto anche paura perché quando lui ed Harry si erano congedati, con la promessa di incontrarsi di nuovo di lì a una settimana per vedere cosa si potesse combinare con quella casa in Grimmauld Place che era stata di Sirius Black l’effetto della polisucco stava lentamente sparendo.   
Draco si sentiva determinato ed in pace con se’ stesso, cosa che non gli capitava più da diverso tempo. Era sicuro, veramente, di non essersi mai sentito _così_. Era anche piacevolmente esausto, quando scivolò a pancia sotto sul suo letto con solo la biancheria intima ed una camicia bianca di seta addosso.   
Voleva fare un bagno, prima di cena ne aveva tutto il tempo. Mentre rimuginava ancora sulle ultime ore, ad un certo punto sentì la porta aprirsi.   
Riconobbe la cadenza familiare die passi di Lucius.   
Si impose di rimanere calmo, assolutamente impassibile mentre lo salutava…poi sentì un incantesimo mormorato a bassa voce, e non saltare immediatamente in piedi per afferrare la bacchetta gli costò molta fatica, così come girarsi invece con una espressione _normale_ in volto.   
Era un semplice, arcinoto incantesimo usato per asciugare cose umide. Questo perché…Draco arrossì violentemente. Si era accorto di avere una macchia umida…proprio adesso che era scomparsa.   
Come aveva potuto essere così idiota?   
“Hai passato una buona giornata?”   
“Io…oh si. Ottima.”   
Lucius lo squadrava con espressione serena nel volto affilato, indossava ancora l’elegante abito con cui doveva aver fatto visita a Londra quella mattina.   
Poi, Draco lo vide fare un passo avanti e, con suo sommo orrore, si rese conto di essere bagnato _di nuovo_. Ormai, però era balzato in piedi.   
Lucius lo fissava con quell’espressione serafica, un sopracciglio chiaro leggermente alzato.   
“Cos’hai lì?”   
“Io…dove?”   
Lucius gli appoggiò gentilmente una mano sull’avambraccio, contemporaneamente gettò una lunga occhiata alle spalle del ragazzo. Draco lo sentì bloccarsi, interdetto.   
“Draco, ma questo è…”   
Dal tono di voce di Lucius, il ragazzo giudicò che fosse meglio raccontare, se non la verità, almeno _una parte_ della verità. Sempre se Lucius avesse parlato di nuovo, ovviamente.   
Poi Draco sentì il suo profilo vicinissimo al volto, Lucius si era chinato su di lui per mormorargli sommessamente: “Questo è…ehm _seme_ Draco.”   
“Ho incontrato un ragazzo questa mattina.” Sparò tutto d’un fiato Draco in risposta.   
“Interessante. Come si chiama?”   
“Io…ehm…si tratta di Theodore Nott.”   
“Buffo” commentò con voce leggera suo padre “Theodore Nott parte per la Danimarca questa sera alle otto. Avrei giurato che avesse molto da fare.”   
“Si, beh però prima è passato a _salutarmi_ …”   
Lucius emise uno sbuffo divertito.   
“Draco…” Fece poi con voce molto, molto seria, ma al contempo sorridendo come se stesse pregustando un magnifico scherzo: “Nott è partito per la Danimarca _ieri_ ”   
  
_Maledizione_.   
  
Draco si mosse, forse più in fretta di quanto avrebbe voluto…per fare qualcosa aprì il cassetto della biancheria.   
“Beh…d’accordo non so chi fosse, è stato un incontro occasionale.”   
“Hai usato gli incantesimi di protezione, vero?”   
La voce di suo padre ora era venata d’allarme.   
“Certo!” Si affrettò a rispondere Draco, per un attimo fu sicuro che suo padre l’avesse bevuta, per quanto assurda…dissimulando la sua tensione, e senza riflettere, si liberò degli slip, li gettò sul letto.   
Non guardava suo padre, aveva preso un nuovo paio di slip, la sua alta figura sottile sfilò di fronte a Lucius, che la seguì con lo sguardo…poi, in uno scatto fluido, Lucius gli fu dietro, mettendogli gentilmente una mano sulla spalla.   
Draco lo avvertì chinarsi ancora…mormorare sommessamente, molto sommessamente…   
“Chi ti ha riempito di sperma?”   
Draco si sentì _pungere_ dal rossore che gli si diffuse per le guance e il collo, questa volta. Non rispose.   
C’era qualcosa che lo aveva spaventato moltissimo in quella voce bassa, roca di eccitazione. Si irriggidì, mentre Lucius gli faceva scivolare il braccio intorno al petto da dietro.   
“Vai con chissà chi e ti fai…aspetta. Tu non hai avuto affatto un rapporto _occasionale_. ”   
“Invece si. Questo è un paese libero…non posso avere degli _amici?_ ”   
Ma alle sue spalle, Lucius proruppe in una bassa risata divertita. Draco avvertì le sue mani scendere, serrarsi intorno ai suoi fianchi sottili, circondarli.   
Non c’era violenza nel gesto che lo sospinse indietro di pochi centimetri, ma Draco si sentì lo stesso travolgere. Poi sentì la stoffa del cavallo dei pantaloni di suo padre aderire alla sua pelle nuda, _ricordò_ di essere nudo dalla vita in giù, di essersi spogliato senza nemmeno averci fatto caso, con tutte quelle volte che suo padre lo aveva visto nudo, addirittura da prima che fosse in grado di camminare o parlare. Lucius non si mosse, non si premette contro di lui, si limitò a farlo _aderire_ su di se’, Draco sentì i suoi capelli solleticargli la guancia, gli stava parlando di nuovo, in tono sommesso.   
Draco percepì il suo respiro tiepido.   
“Ti ha proprio riempito completamente e fino in fondo…fino all’ultima goccia, vero?”   
Draco corrugò le sopracciglia, a disagio. Suo padre non aveva mai usato una terminologia del genere, ne’ determinate espressioni, con lui. Draco non replicò. Le sue mani intorno alla vita cominciavano a pesargli.   
“E lui dove l’ha presa la tua _venuta_?”   
Draco fissò la porta del bagno. Gli pareva che il soffitto della stanza si fosse fatto più basso, che lo stesse schiacciando…in quel momento Lucius lo tirò ancora un po’ verso di se’, Draco se lo sentì premere addosso…   
“Rispondimi, Draco…” Draco sentì il suo profilo _tuffarsi_ nell’incavo della sua spalla, le sue labbra aprirsi, la lingua raggiungere la pelle con una specie di _singulto_ roco…il suo respiro era bollente adesso…   
“Mi torni a casa pieno di sperma e pretendi che faccia finta di niente…oh, Draco…”   
Lucius terminò quella frase con un sospiro quasi dolente, ed in quell’istante Draco avvertì il fantasma dei suoi denti sul collo.   
  
Forse fu quel contatto durato lo spazio di un secondo a farlo muovere, ma di sicuro non aveva avuto intenzione di prorompere in un secco, breve ‘ah’ di paura, ne’ di schizzare via dalle stretta di Lucius così bruscamente, repentinamente.   
  
Giunto di fronte alla porta del bagno, si voltò a guardare suo padre, sul volto aveva una espressione stranissima, paura, mista a scusa.   
“Io ehm…vado a farmi il bagno.”   
Lucius non lo guardava. Aveva una furiosa, evidentissima erezione che deformava il davanti dei suoi pantaloni dal taglio squisito.   
Alzò verso di lui un gesto come a dire ‘ prego’…Draco si richiuse la porta del bagno alle spalle.   
Per qualche ragione, era certo che suo padre non sarebbe entrato quella volta, e così fu. 


	29. 29

  
  
  
  
“Silente ha detto che non dovrebbero esserci problemi.” Harry si era ben guardato dal dirgli che intendeva ospitare Draco Malfoy nella vecchia casa di Sirius, ma aveva posto la domanda al Preside in modo che lui potesse fornirgli una risposta al suo interrogativo.  
Draco era ancora minorenne, e questa era una delle cose che aveva dato da pensare ad Harry.  
Poi c’era il fatto che Voldemort voleva usarlo come esca, e ultimo ma non meno importante, il passo che stavano facendo.  
Draco non aveva esitato un solo momento quando Harry gli aveva proposto di venire via con lui, ma Harry sapeva che questo significava per Draco abbandonare una realtà che aveva sempre trovato confortevole, la sua casa, suo padre, sua madre…e sapeva che Draco lo stava facendo per lui.  
Forse Albus Silente aveva intuito qualcosa, di quello che Harry aveva taciuto…lo sguardo che Hermione gli indirizzò era molto simile a quello che Silente gli aveva dedicato poche ore prima.  
La loro _fuga_ era fissata per la settimana seguente, il quindici agosto.  
Una volta all’interno del Quartier Generale dell’Ordine sarebbero stati interamente al sicuro…tuttavia, c’era anche qualcos’altro ad affliggere Harry, ora.  
Per quanto l’idea di avere Draco fuori pericolo e con se’ lo rendesse euforico come mai si era sentito prima nella sua vita restava il fatto che lui, Harry sarebbe tornato ad Hogwarts, mentre Draco, beh non poteva. Non solo, ma fuggire di casa avrebbe scatenato un vero putiferio: probabilmente lo avrebbero cercato…l’idea che Draco dovesse finire per nascondersi così come aveva fatto Sirius nell’ultimo periodo della sua vita, per di più nella _stessa casa_ lo faceva impazzire, quando si metteva a pensarci.  
  
Ci pensava spesso, Harry specialmente lì, disteso sul letto…a pochi giorni dall’attuazione del suo piano.  
  
Era tutto pronto, la fiala di Polisucco di Draco, l’orario in cui avrebbero dovuto incontrarsi…aveva perfino comprato i libri del sesto anno per conto di Draco, visto che il ragazzo aveva annunciato in maniera categorica che avrebbe continuato a studiare in un modo o nell’altro. Avrebbero controllato che nessuno li seguisse, li spiasse, che nessuno arrivasse fino ad Harry. Era pericoloso, assurdo, azzardato, come Hermione gli aveva ripetuto nelle ultime ore, ma Harry era deciso come non mai. Ne aveva fatte di cose pericolose, d’altra parte… ed anche azzardate. Pensava di potercela fare. Ma quando pensava a Draco, per qualche ragione dietro l’euforia sentiva salire anche un nodo in gola.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
La sera del quattordici agosto, Draco era assolutamente calmo e determinato.  
Almeno esteriormente.  
La sua casa era più che mai un labirinto senza uscita, ma si era sforzato di fare tutto come si deve. La Polisucco era pronta, Draco l’avrebbe assunta una volta fuori dai possedimenti del Manor, una volta aggiunto l’ultimo ingrediente. L’indomani Draco sarebbe uscito _da solo_ per fare un giro a Diagon Alley. Solo che non sarebbe rientrato.   
Si guardò intorno, come se cercasse di imprimersi ogni dettaglio della stanza negli occhi.  
Aveva usato un incantesimo abbastanza complesso per adattare un semplice borsellino da spesa a contenere tutto ciò di cui avesse bisogno, e lo aveva già stipato della maggior parte delle cose che gli era stato possibile prendere senza dare nell’occhio ad un primo esame.  
Il pensiero di sua madre gli attraversò improvviso la testa, rapido e pungente.  
Non sapeva quando l’avrebbe rivista…cercò di non soffermarcisi. Gli faceva male, quel pensiero.  
Suo padre stava per tornare, quella mattina era fuori per una commissione. Lucius si era scusato con lui dopo il loro ultimo faccia a faccia, squadrandolo con i suoi occhi grigi mentre gli chiedeva di perdonarlo, se si era sentito in imbarazzo. Il punto, era che Draco non si sentiva _in imbarazzo_. Draco si sentiva soffocare.  
  
  
Le sue dita accarezzavano il sontuoso copriletto di velluto. Era sicuro che suo padre sarebbe venuto da lui, oggi. Non sapeva come riuscisse a _sentirlo_ con quella precisione, ma era così.  
Draco si stese, gli occhi fissi sul soffitto, mentre i minuti correvano e quell’ultima, strana lenta giornata al Manor scorreva via a grumi.  
E se li avessero seguiti?  
Se li avessero beccati?  
D’accordo, nessuno gli aveva mai detto esplicitamente che era sorvegliato, e suo padre e sua madre si erano sempre comportati come se la sua _prigionia_ non fosse tale…ma questo non cambiava il fatto che lui adesso era _l’esca_.  
C’era sicuramente una sorveglianza in atto.  
Mille congetture e propositi riempirono la testa di Draco…avrebbe avuto un aspetto assolutamente _perfetto_ , ma era teso e nervoso.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Lucius entrò e si richiuse la porta alle spalle.  
Draco alzò gli occhi sul volto di suo padre. Lui gli sorrise. Lucius avanzò, Draco lo vide curvarsi verso di se’, stringerlo al petto.  
Si staccarono, sempre senza dire una parola.  
Gli occhi grigi di Lucius vagavano sul suo volto, Draco registrò una fitta dalle parti dello stomaco, la mano di Lucius ora gli accarezzava delicatamente una guancia.  
La sua espressione era indecifrabile, ma Draco non distolse lo sguardo.  
Sempre senza aprire bocca e senza staccare gli occhi dal volto di Lucius, le sue dita si mossero, slacciando con gesti decisi la camicia. Lo sguardo di suo padre saettò per una frazione di secondo verso il basso…Draco non lesse alcuna domanda lì dentro. Non tentennò. Non esitò.  
Indietreggiò appena, fissando Lucius ancora ai piedi del letto. Il sole era caldo, tiepido attraverso quella stanza riccamente ammobiliata che era stata sua per quasi diciassette anni. Draco portò le mani alla chiusura dei pantaloni, se ne liberò con un rapido gesto.  
Ora suo padre aveva una strana espressione ardente, dura…i suoi occhi erano scintillanti, liquidi.  
Draco lasciò vagare lo sguardo sulla sua figura, spalle ampie,camicia dal taglio squisito, pelle chiarissima,volto affilato che tanto gli somigliava, Lucius se ne stava immobile a fissarlo.  
Si puntellò con un braccio sul copriletto, finendo per scivolare semi sdraiato.  
Se Lucius stava per dire qualcosa, si bloccò quando Draco aprì bocca.  
  
“Prendimi. Qui. Adesso.”  
  
E fu l’apocalisse.  
  
Lucius scattò in avanti, scivolò su di lui, _sopra_ di lui, forse lasciandosi sfuggire un piccolo gemito sommesso, Draco sentì le sue mani afferrarlo saldamente per le cosce, avvertì la sensazione della stoffa dei suoi pantaloni contro le ginocchia nude, Lucius gli portò delicatamente una mano dietro la testa, poi la parte finale della sua schiena si mosse,gli aderì addosso…Draco lo sentì scivolare dentro di se’.  
Era pronto, non ci fu nessun dolore, nessun bruciore, si era preparato con cura. Sentì suo padre emettere un verso roco, stavolta ben udibile, un sussulto spezzato, mentre cominciava a muoversi, a oscillare… _dentro e fuori_.  
_Dentro e fuori_ …Draco portò lo sguardo pieno di lacrime al soffitto della stanza, ora tagliato in due da lame di un sole polveroso, deglutì singhiozzi, chiuse gli occhi, le ginocchia schiuse a contenere il lungo corpo diafano di suo padre, steso su di lui.  
Lacrime silenziose iniziarono lentamente a scendere sulle sue guance.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Andò tutto bene.  
La concentrazione di Draco era una spada letale, acuminata, mentre seguiva passo passo il piano che aveva concordato con Harry.  
Lucius era uscito presto quel mattino, come Draco sapeva che avrebbe fatto: sua madre aveva avuto con lui lo stesso comportamento affettuoso di sempre, e quest’ultima cosa aveva fatto vacillare Draco, spedendogli addosso una gran sensazione di disagio e senso di colpa.  
Uscì di casa all’ora prestabilita, nessuno aveva idea che non vi avrebbe fatto ritorno per un bel po’.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Quando le persone che erano di guardia si resero conto del ritardo di Draco Malfoy, che non era tornato a casa per pranzo, Harry Potter trasaliva nel vedere Lucius Malfoy venire verso di lui lungo il vicolo scuro.   
Poi, i suo occhi si riempirono di comprensione, quando l’uomo alto e pallido gli fu di fronte, sorridendo.  
Le persone di guardia al Manor si stavano già pentendo di non aver ritenuto necessario _pedinare_ anche oggi il giovane figlio del padrone di casa fino a Londra, ma ormai era decisamente troppo tardi. Avrebbero pagato cara questa mancanza, il prezzo da sopportare sarebbe stato assai più alto della rabbia dei genitori del ragazzo.   
  
  
“Esatto…”  
Ghignò Draco mentre Harry gli gettava le braccia al collo, anche se naturalmente non era _proprio_ Harry, aveva l’aspetto di un signore tozzo vicino alla quarantina, con corti capelli scuri oggi.  
La coppia bizzarramente assortita si incamminò lungo la stradina secondaria dietro un sordido pub Babbano dal nome sconosciuto, e riuscì a passare del tutto inosservata.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Harry fissava Draco, il quale era di nuovo se’ stesso. Erano all’interno del Quartier Generale di Grimmauld Place, e Draco si stava guardando in giro.   
C’era qualcosa di diverso in Draco, forse era la curiosità un po’ titubante con cui osservava il nuovo, cupo ambiente, forse quella strana, nuova fragilità intorno al suo sguardo…  
Harry non avrebbe saputo dire _cosa_ fosse di preciso, ma lo vedeva solo ora.  
Mentre lo osservava da vicino, perché ora Draco lo attirava a se’ per baciarlo, scorse in fondo ai suoi occhi il fantasma delle sue lacrime.  
Ma Draco gli stava baciando tutto il volto adesso, e le sue dita lo accarezzavano sulle guance, ed Harry non fu più capace di pensare a niente.   
C’era un segreto scritto in un quaderno tenuto nascosto nel cassetto di una scrivania nella mente di Draco.  
C’era un odore dolciastro, misto a qualcosa di _pungente_ come dopobarba e resina, e la sensazione amara del pianto in gola, e riccioli di polvere sotto una scrivania, e un amore storto, putrido, che per molti anni era stato tutto il suo mondo.  
  
  
  


FINE


End file.
